


Midnight Sun

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Shadows Ascending [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU GoF, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, re-named Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU GOF. Neutral! Harry. The 'Boy Who Lived' is Harry's older twin. Neglected by his family, intelligence constantly underestimated, his placement in Slytherin house is a shock. Disowning him was their worst possible mistake. Along with his friend Draco Malfoy he faces the challenges of the Twizard Tournament. Beware the Midnight Sun... Part One of a Duology. Mild Swearing, PRE-SLASH, Het.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As It Is

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K. Rowling, along with everyone else you recognize. Those you don't do belong to me. This is complete over on fanfiction.net along with the sequel Darkest Night, Shadowed Dawn. My username over there is Herald-MageAnduli, link on my profile.

Platform 9 ¾ was busy this morning. The Hogwarts Express shot white steam into the air and sent shrieks and whistles over the crowds. They wouldn't have noticed, not with the screeches of owls and various familiars and all the chatter from different students. The thump of trunks being loaded was lost in the din. He stood back toward the wall, watching the scene of orderly chaos with wide eyes.

He'd never seen this many owls and rats and cats except for at a zoo. There were other birds as well, a couple fat doves and a lone hawk or two. The hawks looked uncomfortable in the cages with their hoods on. As he watched a boy lost control of his cage and the bird inside screeched and nipped his finger. He yelped loudly and yelled at the bird. _That was stupid; it was his fault the cage dropped._

He watched quietly as the parents said goodbye to their children, giving them hugs and kisses. He watched as one red-headed boy grumbled and pulled away from his mother, clearly embarrassed at being kissed on the cheek by his mother in public. _If that was me_ I _wouldn't pull away,_ he thought enviously.

 _His_ parents were ignoring him, lavishing all their attention on his older twin brother. He shot a glance at them, warmly hugging him and telling him to be careful and to write if he needed _anything._ He snorted; most likely they'd be getting a letter from him a few days into the term, saying he'd forgotten some essential piece of equipment or a precious article he wanted to show someone. His _wonderful, perfect, handsome,_ famous brother. He stalked past them, lugging his black and silver trunk behind him.

His mother frowned at him. _Oh great, here comes another lecture,_ he thought. Lily Potter only frowned like that when she was about to berate him for something he'd supposedly done.

"Harry, I don't see why you couldn't have gotten a trunk in red and gold. There's no possible reason why you'd be in any other house than Gryffindor. Not with your brother there," she added, fondly looking at her older son.

"I didn't _want_ red and gold, Mum. I've already told you that," Harry replied in exasperation, thinking _there's no_ way _I'll be in Gryffindor, not with Zachary there._

"Watch your tone when you address your mother, boy," James Potter said threateningly, narrowing brown eyes in distaste.

"Yes, _sir._ " Harry just about snarled back. His father had _never_ called him by name that he could remember. It was always _boy_ or 'you there'.

He turned away from them and removed his wand from its wrist holder, muttering " _Locomotor Mortis_." He watched in satisfaction as the trunk levitated and began to move forward. Harry stepped onto the train, directing his trunk to an empty compartment. " _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ brought it up to the overhead rack.

He sat down, pleased with his spellwork. He'd been practicing as often as he could. The levitation spell had been the one he wasn't sure about, the little 'swish and flick' motion had been hard to practice without a wand. He'd been using a stick from the backyard.

He was very excited and kept twirling the wand in his hand. _Finally_ he was going to be able to attend the famous school. He should have been attending for the last three years but his parents had put a powerful magical suppressant charm on him when he'd begun to show signs of magical ability. All they cared about was their perfect little 'Zachy'.

He closed emerald eyes in irritation, attempting to put his parents out of his mind. Instead he considered the school houses again. There were four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs were said to be a bunch of indecisive idiots so he didn't want to be put there. Gryffindor was immediately out. Ravenclaws were said to value intelligence and Slytherin was famous for the cunning and house loyalty. Those were his two choices. Of the two he preferred the idea of Slytherin house, it sounded like the best choice.

It helped that Slytherin was the enemy of Gryffindor house. The inter-house rivalry had been going on for centuries according to _Hogwarts, A History._ He'd been reading his parents' old schoolbooks since he could read at all. The house elves had taught him how to read, his parent's only concern for the last 15 years was their famous older son. Saying that his parents hadn't had time for him was a gross understatement.

The train had been moving for a couple hours when the compartment door slid open. He turned his eyes to look at the newcomer and saw a pale-faced blonde with striking gray eyes looking at him. The stranger appraised him a couple moments longer, looking at the black and silver trunk with elegant calligraphy spelling out _H. Potter_ before saying,

"So you're one of the _famous_ Potter's. I'm surprised I haven't seen you before. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry's eyes flashed in annoyance as he said, "Yes, I happen to be one of them. Certainly not my choice though. Just in case you care, my name is Harry."

"So you don't like being famous?" Draco drawled, one eyebrow raising in polite disbelief.

"For one thing, I'm not the famous one. For another, no I don't. My brother is an annoying prat and my father is a conceited idiot who brings down the reputation of the purebloods with every word that comes out of his mouth," he snapped.

"I think you and I might actually get along, Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"Then you can call me Draco. What house are you in?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know what house you're in?" Draco asked.

"I've never been to Hogwarts," Harry explained. "My parents deemed it unnecessary for me to receive a magical education."

"How could they prevent you from receiving a letter until now?" Draco asked, gray eyes lit with curiosity.

"A magical suppression charm," he said. "I couldn't break it until recently. I've never been allowed near a wand or an adult wizard since I was six."

Draco whistled. "Why would your parents do that?"

"All they're concerned with is my famous, _perfect_ brother. They don't want to have to bother with their other son," Harry said venomously.

"So you're going into Gryffindor, right? All the Potters have been there."

"No way. I want nothing to do with my family _or_ their precious house."

"I hope you're put in Slytherin then. That's the best house in the whole school. Almost every powerful wizard has been there for the last 80 years. We're the only ones worth anything in that school. The Ravenclaws are decent but only if you have intelligence."

"Believe me, I've got the intelligence with plenty to spare," Harry smirked. "My brother has only average magical abilities; I'm the one with the talent. Pity for them that I'm not exactly loyal to the family name."

"Glad to have you, Potter. Hope to see you at the Slytherin table. We're almost there, you might want to change."

"Thanks. See you, Draco."

"Later, Harry."

Draco turned around and walked away. Harry changed into his robes with a small laugh. Had his parents known he was talking to a _Malfoy_ … He chuckled as he considered their reactions. Everyone knew the Malfoy's were major supporters of the Dark Lord. His mother would have glared at him with dark lips pressed together so hard they'd turn white and his father... He cut the thought off, refusing to think of James Potter.

When the train rumbled to a halt he exited, standing on the platform as he gathered his wits and walked along toward the path. Waiting at the gate were horseless carriages. Harry knew they were drawn by thestrals and for a moment he wished he could see them. He knew it was likely he'd be able to see them before too long; thestrals could be seen by those who'd watched somebody die.

He stepped into the fourth carriage down the way and found himself sitting alone. That was fine with him; he took the time to prepare for the presentation. Harry knew there would be a public Sorting after an announcement by the Headmaster; his presence was the first time a student had been accepted after third year. Dumbledore and his parents would want to draw all the publicity they could from this. He smiled thinly; this would be one publicity stunt he would actually _like._ It would be nice to stun his parents and their friends, not to mention his spoiled, stupid brother.

Harry Potter started laughing and it was a good thing he was alone in the carriage. The laugh would have sent chills down the spine of anyone listening. _Life is good,_ he thought, _very good._


	2. Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sorting and Severus' thoughts. I don't own HP, though I DO own the OCs that you won't recognize.

**Chapter Two**

Severus Snape sat in his customary spot at the end of the Staff table, scowling furiously at the students as they walked into the room and took their seats. The scowl only deepened when he saw Zachary Potter taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his usual little crowd of admirers and followers. He glared at the red-head, preening in his seat as he made some obnoxious comment designed to be witty. Whenever a lock of red hair fell in front of the lightning-shaped scar he pushed it out of the way.

 _Enough that I have to deal with_ that _little arrogant, big-headed twit. Now his twin's going to be here._ He snorted, he expected the twin to be just as annoying and ignorant as his famous brother. He watched as the Slytherins filed in, each one of them with a look of open distaste on their faces. All except for Zabini, Lestrange and Malfoy. The three of them walked in with cool faces and drifted toward the table, completely ignoring the Gryffindors.

All three of them were confident, handsome purebloods. From there they differentiated from each other with wild abandon. Tor Lestrange was the smallest, a pixie-faced boy with dark blonde hair and his Death Eater father's warm brown eyes. Blaise Zabini was tallest, an elegant ebony-skinned boy with dark purplish-blue eyes. He was the youngest son of an Italian family who had remained neutral during the last war to their own great profit.

Draco was the middle one of the group, pale-faced with his father's white-blonde hair and gray eyes. He was Lucius' only child and his pride and joy. Severus was the boy's godfather and took equal pride in the man the child would become in a few years.

Draco's eyes found his and the boy gave a small nod of greeting which he returned. Of all the Slytherins he found that trio the most competent, capable students. He found the boy likeable on his own, with the intelligence to match his good looks.

After the terrified first-years had been Sorted he watched as Dumbledore stood and made his way to the podium. The students paid little attention to his usual warnings and more attention to the fact that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be played for the first time in almost a century.

"Finally, you are going to be witness to a rare occurrence for Hogwarts School. Once in a great while a student will transfer from another school. They are never accepted above third year and only if they were on our original list. Never have we accepted a student that _isn't_ a transfer. That is about to change. Please welcome Harry Potter!"

The double doors swung open and Minerva walked in, followed by the younger twin. Severus blinked. He couldn't be more of an opposite from his famous brother in appearance. About 5' tall, he was thin and seemed made up entirely of long, narrow bones. The handsome face had slender yet prominent cheekbones and a smooth, high forehead. The eyes were warm emerald and contrasted sharply with pale features and pitch black hair that was as straight and fine as his.

What surprised Severus most was the cool, flat expression on the young face. He looked around with a confident, intelligent gaze. Every movement was precise and deceptively slow. Calmly he stepped up to where Dumbledore stood and shook the Headmaster's hand, accepting his welcome.

Minerva stepped up to him with the Sorting Hat and placed it over the dark eyes. It debated for a surprisingly long time; Severus had assumed it would immediately place him in Gryffindor. He looked over to that table and saw Zachary watching his brother's sorting with narrow brown eyes. The set of his mouth was strange and it took Severus a moment to place it as an unhappy expression. _That's strange,_ he thought. _I would have thought the Golden Boy to be happy that his brother's here._

The hat rustled and said, _"_ I have come to a decision."

"What is your decision on this momentous occasion?" Dumbledore asked as Minerva removed the hat.

" _Slytherin_ ," the hat replied in a firm, decisive tone. Severus just about jumped in shock.

The whole school started rumbling with the mutters and whispers of the students and staff. This was unheard of; the famous child who'd defeated You-Know-Who had a _Slytherin_ sibling?

A cool smile twisted the younger Potter's mouth as he locked emerald eyes with astonished brown ones. After a moment Zachary's mouth thinned in anger and he sat back sullenly. Harry raised his chin defiantly and walked to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to Draco, who looked delighted.

Severus was unable to look away from the younger Potter as the meal progressed and finished. The grim, victorious smile on the fine mouth was unexpected to say the least. He flicked his eyes over to look at Zachary and noted the angry expression on the older boy's face. No doubt the _perfect_ child was going to be sending his parents a letter with the surprising news.

_Well, this year might actually be interesting._

* * * *

Zachary Potter glared at his little brother, mouth set in a thin line. Suddenly he smiled. This was his opportunity to get rid of the little pest. He'd shamed his family name beyond repair; there was no way James would put up with a Slytherin son. Time to send his parents a letter. He'd left his favorite picture of himself at home anyways.

 _Now I won't have to see him at home on summer vacation,_ he thought gleefully. His younger brother was an annoyance anyway, always acting so superior. _I'm the one they all know,_ not _you. What do they say when you tell them your name? 'You're Zachary Potter's brother, aren't you?' 'You're brother's so wonderful.' 'Your brother saved the wizarding world, you should be proud of him.'"_

He turned and gave a false smile to Hermione Granger. The girl was bushy-haired and not really that attractive, but she had brains. "'Mione, would you help me compose a letter to my father tonight? I think he should know about my brother's placement."

"Gladly, Zachary," she cooed, batting her eyelashes and smiling.

"Thanks. You're the smartest girl in the whole school, you know how to help me get what I want," Zach smirked.

"I certainly do," Hermione replied.

*

Harry stood up next to Draco and followed the blonde out of the Great Hall. The other Slytherin had offered to escort him to McGonagall's office to choose his classes. As he walked he smiled broadly. He'd done it; he'd been placed in Slytherin house! The _complete_ opposite of what his family expected of him.

They walked into her office and she looked up, gazing sternly at him. "So, you're going to be tested tomorrow on your class levels starting at 8 o'clock sharp. Most likely you'll be placed in 4th year level classes. You have two electives, what would you like?"

Draco had recommended a couple and they sounded interesting enough to choose. "Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, please."

"Very well. Assuming that you place at 4th year classes, you'll have the exact same schedule as Malfoy here," she didn't look at all surprised. "You must be in your common room by sunset and if you're caught out after curfew you'll get at least two detentions and lose house points."

"Yes, Professor," he said coolly.

Once he and Draco had exited he rolled his eyes and said, "Really, does she think me a first-year? We're a little old to be intimidated by threats of detention."

Draco smirked at him and said, "I know. She's like that in classes as well. She's head of Gryffindor so she always ignores your brother's pranks and gives him house points. Did you see that bushy-haired girl with the long front teeth sitting next to him?"

"Yeah," Harry smirked back. "She's not exactly the most attractive girl in the world, is she?"

"No way!" Draco laughed. "She's a piece of know-it-all Mudblood scum. McGonagall dotes on her and is always praising her. McGonagall teaches Transfiguration. The only class that's worth anything is Potions. It's taught by Professor Snape. He's our Head of House and a Death Eater. My dad's good friends with him and he always favors Slytherin. It's fun to watch him insult your brother."

"I bet it is," Harry grinned.

The two of them walked down to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room. The password outside was 'Loyalty'. He looked around the common room and smiled. It was done in shades of emerald green, silver, black and dark gold. Two boys sat in comfortable chairs near the fireplace and he followed Draco as he approached them.

"Blaise, Tor, this is Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure," murmured the taller one, voice a pleasant tenor. He possessed almost purple-blue eyes and very dark skin. "My name is Blaise Zabini."

"Glad to meet you, Potter. My name is Torian Lestrange, but everyone calls me Tor," Tor had sharp, slender features and very warm-colored skin that complemented golden-brown eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Please just call me Harry. I've had enough with being called by my last name."

"Certainly," Blaise replied. "I don't know how you survived trying to deal with your idiot brother."

"Neither do I," Harry said dryly.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the dormitories," Draco said.

"See you Blaise, Tor."

"See you in the morning, Harry."

"They're nice," Harry commented as they walked.

"Blaise and Tor are the best. All the Slytherins are nice to each other; we believe in house loyalty here, unlike some of the others I could name."

His black and silver trunk sat at the end of a four-poster bed in the last room. A dark green and silver one sat in front of the only other bed and Draco said, "That's mine. All the rooms are set up with two beds. I've been on my own in here since first year; it'll be nice to have some company."

Harry dressed for bed and as he slid under the covers and blew out the flickering emerald lantern he said, "See you in the morning, Drake."

Malfoy's only answer was a grumble. He grinned. He closed his eyes with the smile still in place.


	3. A Howler and A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: This is AU. James is not a nice person in here. I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Three**

The next morning he walked into the Great Hall with a yawn, making his way to the Slytherin table and sitting down next to Draco. He had just finished buttering his toast and pouring a glass of orange juice when the owls arrived. Harry blinked, staring at the hundreds of owls who swooped into the Great Hall, dropping letters and packages to the students. He stared at the one with a pale face. It was beautiful barn owl that belonged to his father. Clutched in its talons was a scarlet envelope.

 _Oh Merlin, he sent me a_ Howler. _Zachary must have told him I'm in Slytherin._

The bird didn't remain in the room for long, dropping the envelope on the table with a hoot and leaving. All of the students seemed to be staring at the envelope. He looked up and saw his brother smirking at him from two tables over. Harry resisted clenching his slender fingers into fists as he thought, _You'll pay for humiliating me like this, Zachary James Godric Potter._

He didn't bother getting up and leaving, the whole Hall would hear this anyway. Instead he carefully slit the envelope and opened it. His father's voice issued from the envelope magnified a hundred times its normal volume.

" _Well,"_ James Potter's voice was flat, without inflection. Harry resisted trembling, his father's voice only sounded like this when he was furious with someone or something.

" _We raise you, feed you and clothe you. We tried to put some values and sense of honor into your head. Apparently your stupidity runs beyond ignoring what a gift your brother is to the wizarding world."_

Harry's lip curled in a snarl, he _hated_ it when his father insulted him like this. He looked up for a moment and caught the surprised expression on Professor Snape's face. He looked away, face burning with shame.

" _My entire family has been in Gryffindor house. It is the noblest house in Hogwarts, filled with those who are brave and self-sacrificing. I will not have it sullied by_ you _of all people."_

" _Your brother has been suggesting this for years; I should have known he would be right. My perfect, wonderful son is always right,"_ Zachary smirked.

" _Your mother agrees with me. So, this is your fate. If you would make this kind of decision then I have only one choice. Slytherin house has been the producer of nearly all the Dark wizards, I will not tolerate this. Your brother's mortal enemy He Who Must Not Be Named came from that house."_

" _YOU ARE DISOWNED! CONSIDER YOURSELF AN EX-MEMBER OF THE POTTER FAMILY. I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR EXISTENCE. The papers have been completed. You are removed of all inheritance and of your name. You are now simply Harry. I suggest you get used to it. We will be coming to the school on the 4_ _th_ _to complete the signing and your removal from the family bloodlines. One more thing."_

Harry stared at the envelope, wondering what his father could say that would hurt more than the shout earlier. " _I have no need for a second son when my first is my heir and the pride of my heart. You are an ignorant, arrogant little upstart and an ungrateful one at that. You will NEVER amount to anything, so get used to being an unknown. This is the last communication you will ever get from me. Written in my own hand, James Godric Ignotus Potter, Heir to the Noblest House of Potter and Godric Gryffindor."_

Harry ripped the envelope in two and flung it onto his plate, whipping out his wand and snarling, " _Incendio!"_ It burst into scarlet flames. Leaving it to burn he stalked out of the Great Hall. It burned down to ashes amongst complete silence.

*  
Severus Snape watched the owls fly down amongst the students, dark eyes immediately finding the scarlet form of a Howler. The bird dropped it right in front of Harry Potter, who sat looking at it for a moment. He looked up, catching the triumphant smirk of his twin. The look of pure hate on the younger boy's face made him recoil. _I wouldn't want to be Zachary Potter right now,_ he thought.

The boy didn't leave the Hall, instead he opened it right there at the table. Severus admired his courage; Howlers were always embarrassing to receive due to the fact that it projected the writers' voice.

James Potter's voice issued from the envelope in a flat tone Severus had rarely heard. It was only directed at people he despised, people whom he considered lower than dirt. The only reason why Severus hadn't heard the tone that often was because of Dumbledore. He was more than surprised to hear the tone being directed at James' son.

The despicable Gryffindor started out by insulting his younger son's intelligence. From the hurt snarl that crossed Harry's face this wasn't new. For a moment emerald eyes found his and he let the expression of surprise stay on his face. Harry flinched and turned away, shame in every movement.

The letter went on, praising his older, _famous_ son and at the same time spewing bigotry on how wonderful Gryffindors were. It also managed to throw in another insult. He said what every magical child knew from birth, the fact that the Dark Lord had come from Slytherin.

The quiet voice became a roar as James' voice shouted out the disowning. It went on to say that the paperwork would be completed in two days. The voice became silky and menacing again and Severus was unable to believe what he heard next. _This is unreal,_ he thought, shaking his head. _Not only have you embarrassed him in front of the entire school by publicly announcing the disowning, but now you're insulting and degrading him even more._ The letter said how he was never going to be anything and had never been needed or wanted anyway.

For a moment emerald eyes considered the envelope and then the younger Potter ripped it in two and burned it, walking out of the Hall. He didn't do so quickly enough for Severus not to see the hurt and embarrassed sheen of tears over green eyes. The paper burned to ashes and the flames went out. A student two tables over started laughing.

Severus whipped his head around to snarl at the student and to his incredulous disbelief saw that it was Zachary Potter, shaking with mirth. The older son shouted with laughter, "Finally got you, you stupid waste of space! Nothing smart to say now!"

It was a good thing that there happened to be laws about how teachers could punish students. Severus glared at the _famous_ boy and wished he wasn't a teacher. The boy looked at him for a moment and gulped, the look in his near-black eyes was murderous.

One of Zachary's little cronies laughed nervously and the Hall broke into conversation. Severus narrowed his eyes and used a Far Listening spell to hear what Zachary was saying.

"I never wanted a brother anyways. He thinks he's so smart. If my father's magical suppression charm hadn't broken this summer I wouldn't have to have him here at all. He's so stupid my parents never even bothered to have him educated. He didn't even learn how to read until he was 7 and then our _house elves_ taught him!"'

"Must have been horrible having to deal with him," Ron Weasley said.

"Horrible indeed," Zachary agreed. "What my father said was true, he _did_ try and put a sense of values and honor into Harry. Most of the time he was so stupid my dad had to use the flat of his hand."

 _James_ hit _him?_ Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing Zachary say so casually.

"All Mum's ever done is ignore him or yell at him," Zachary continued. "She says it's a waste that he got her eyes, he doesn't have a speck of her intelligence behind them. You should hear the tone of voice he uses with her sometimes, it's downright disrespectful."

"Poor Lily," Ron sympathized. "No respect from her own son."

"He may be hers by blood but not by family. After this we won't even have to call him our blood-relation, thank Merlin. Dad's right, he'd never amount to anything anyway with his arrogance."

Severus let go of the spell, unable to listen anymore. _Merlin be praised, the way they've treated that kid is unbelievable. I can't believe that James would hit his own kid, and_ Lily. _Thank goodness I realized what she was really like._

He sat back and wondered about it for a moment longer before disappearing to get ready for his first class. He had double-length with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and they always messed something up.

Curiously he found himself anticipating the first class that the younger Potter would be attending; he was looking forward to testing the boy's intelligence levels. He was also looking forward to removing some points from Gryffindor. For understandable and acceptable reasons, of course.

*  
Draco watched his newest classmate storm out of the Hall with wide gray eyes. His disgust for James Potter had reached new levels; it was bad enough that he disowned him only because of his house. But to send that information in a _Howler,_ that was just cruel. His own father had at least had the decency to inform Lamont of their decision in private.

He debated with himself before he stood up, walking out into the hallway. He looked to his left and didn't see any sign of Harry's passing. To his right he saw Harry himself, just around a corner and nearly lost in the shadow of a pillar. Draco walked up to him and crouched across from him, looking at the fine-featured face with compassion. Emerald eyes looked up, full of pain and fire.

Draco sat down next to the smaller boy and said, "You don't need them anyway, Harry. You told me yourself they never bothered to acknowledge you. Your intelligence is wasted on them. Don't worry about it, you're a Slytherin. We all stand by each other. Sev's my godfather, if you ever need his help or advice he's always willing to listen."

"Sev?" Harry sounded amused.

"Well I don't call him Professor in private!" Draco laughed.

Harry gave a weak chuckle and said, "I guess not. That would be really strange. I just don't see him putting up with a nickname like Sev."

"My dad and Rodolphus are the only ones who call him that," Draco confessed. "I just call him Severus. When his dad wants to annoy him he calls him Sevvie."

Harry snickered. "That's better than what I heard Fudge's wife call him."

"Oh? What's her nickname for our favorite idiot?" Draco drawled. There were very few Slytherins who liked the Minister of Magic.

"Fudgie-Wudgie," Harry replied, eyes glinting at Draco's expression of disbelief.

"Oh Merlin, are you sure?" Draco was just about doubled over with laughter.

"Very. James was talking to him one day in the Ministry and his wife came up to talk to him."

"I have to tell my dad that! It'll make him feel better about Severus' nickname for him," Draco grinned.

"What's that?"

"Lucy," Draco replied, face turning red with suppressed laughter.

"Ouch," Harry mumbled. "That would be hard to deal with."

Draco looked at the black-haired boy and smiled. His demeanor was much better, less sad and embarrassed.

"Since they're going to disown me anyways I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a while," Harry said.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"James," emerald eyes narrowed angrily, "named me for his father Harold. I have never liked the name Harry. When they do the ceremony I'm going to change my official first name."

"To what?" Draco was chilled by the anger expressed in his new classmate's voice when he said James' name. There was a hard tone to it that made him shiver.

"Rial. I have always liked that name; it sounds better to me than Harry."

"Rial was the name of Salazar Slytherin's oldest son," Draco said, "He committed suicide and since then no one's used that name."

"I know that," Harry replied, eyes glittering. "I think it's about time it was used again."

"Well, Drake, I need to report to McGonagall's office for the testing and I think you have double Arithmancy this morning. I'll see you later."

"Speaking of nicknames, why do you call me that? My name's short enough already," Draco asked.

"It sounds nice," Harry said absently as he stood and walked away.

"Well," Draco said aloud to himself, "I think you've successfully gotten yourself into something big this year."

He snorted with laughter and walked upstairs, headed for Professor Vector's classroom.


	4. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Harry Potter. Note that the disowning ceremony hasn't happened yet, so he still goes by Harry Potter, not Rial.

**Chapter Four**

At lunch Harry walked into the Great Hall and wandered over to sit next to Draco, who was sitting across from Blaise and Tor. The three of them were having an animated discussion about the Triwizard Tournament. Draco was saying something about the Champions when he sat down.

"All I hope is that Granger isn't selected for Hogwarts. The thought of that bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindor representing our school is a sickening one."

"I think I would take Granger over a Hufflepuff," Harry put in mildly. "The Hufflepuffs are so fair-minded they might help the other schools. That would take the competition out of the Tournament. For another thing, they'll probably restrict it to a certain age. The Triwizard Tournament has taken lives; they'll be trying to prevent that this year."

Blaise snickered at his comment on the Hufflepuffs and Tor looked at him respectfully as he laid out his reasoning for the age restriction. Draco blinked and said, "You're right. I can't help but hope that a Slytherin is chosen though. That would be great."

"It certainly would be," Harry agreed. He smiled and said, "I passed all of MeowGonagall's testing. She only tested up to fourth year level; I'm kind of disappointed really. It would have been a challenge to see how far I could go."

"MeowGonagall?" Blaise was trying not to laugh.

"Her Animagus is a house cat, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Draco said.

"I thought so. She's all hiss and no bite," he said blandly.

Several fifth years overheard him and started laughing. Pretty soon most of the Slytherin table was snickering over the new nickname and phrase for their least-favorite teacher.

"So you get to join us in double Potions this afternoon!" Draco grinned at him. "That's great; I know Snape's going to want to test you. He'll try and intimidate you, but that's just his way. He's got the Gryffindors completely cowed. Longbottom just about faints when he comes by."

Harry tried not to laugh and failed miserably. "I look forward to it then. You may have to help me keep a straight face though!"

"I'll try. I have a hard time myself," Draco grinned.

"This ought to be fun. I've always found Potions fascinating," Harry looked thoughtful.

"It'll be fun watching him make a fool out of Potter!" Draco grinned.

"That it will be," Harry said savagely.

Draco looked at him with a confused glance in gray eyes. For a moment he considered explaining it to the blonde but decided against it. If Draco was as clever as he seemed he'd figure it out after a while. So instead he smiled at the fellow Slytherin and loaded his plate with some food.

* * * *

When Severus walked into his classroom that afternoon for the double class with the fourth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors he was unsurprised to see the younger Potter sitting next to Draco. He'd guessed that the boy was intelligent. As for the seating arrangement, the pair had seemed to hit it off instantly.

"Even with the Tournament being played here I expect you all to remain attentive in this class," he said softly, drawing their attention. "Just because this is being played here at Hogwarts doesn't mean you may turn into idiot dunderheads, though most of you already are."

The younger Potter lifted one eyebrow at his little speech, watching him with casual attention. He locked those emerald eyes with his blue-black ones and said, "Since I have not had the pleasure of teaching you the last three years, I will need to ask you some questions. They are easy enough for anyone who's bothered to learn anything."

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied politely, without blinking.

Severus inwardly smirked as he decided to ask some of the same questions he'd asked Zachary in first year. "What is a bezoar?"

"A stone found in the stomach of a goat that will cure most poisons," Harry replied.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, which is also called aconite."

Severus progressed into more difficult questions, trying to stump the younger Potter. Finally he asked two of the more difficult ones that his seventh year students had trouble answering.

"Why is it difficult to produce the antidote for the Draught of Living Death?"

"Because the brewer needs to know how much the victim was given and have a sample of their blood from before the Draught was given," Harry answered.

"Why is Veritaserum clear and when was it first brewed?" This was a tricky question, he normally asked this only of his NEWT-class students.

"First of all, Veritaserum is the most powerful truth-potion in existence. It's clear because it has the perfect balance of the ingredients considered 'Light' and 'Dark'. It was first brewed 15 years ago by you, sir. You did it after the man who murdered your older brother was allowed to walk away because he was able to lie under the truth-potion used by the Ministry at that time," Harry's green eyes met his without blinking as he finished.

The entire class had gone silent, looking between the new student and him. For his part Severus was stunned. Very few people knew about his brother's murder. Certainly not James or Lily Potter. He looked at the extraordinary young man in front of him and actually smiled. It was a thin, stiff smile but it made the class whisper.

"Correct on all counts, Potter. I'm glad to see that someone in your family bothered to read the required books. It's nice to know that _some_ people have the correct knowledge of Potions. 20 points to Slytherin for six questions correctly answered and another 10 for the background knowledge of a NEWT-level subject."

Some of the Gryffindors were muttering and Zachary Potter was shooting a look of intense dislike at his twin. "Open your books to page 254. There you should find the instructions on how to make a Blood Replenishing potion. At the end of this session I expect you all to have passed at least the first stage correctly. Beyond that I don't hope for much."

He sat down and began to grade some sixth year essays. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Harry read through the ingredients list and walked over, carefully measuring out each one. One deft flick of his wand produced a smaller version of the flame he'd created in the morning and he carefully started the brewing. He watched slender fingers precisely chop the bitterroot, sprinkling them into the cauldron as he stirred it with his left hand.

Not a single movement was wasted and each action was smooth as glass. Unless he was looking at it wrong the younger Potter was a natural at Potions. Toward the end of the double class he walked around, making acid comments about some of the Gryffindors potions. When he reached Zachary's cauldron he sneered. It was like cement, a gooey black mess.

"How do you expect anyone to choke this down? I expect you added the bitterroot before the water reached a full boil? You're lucky I know a Vanishing spell; I should make you clean this out by hand. Maybe it would get it through your thick, _famous_ skull to read the instructions completely before beginning." Zachary went scarlet and looked down to avoid glaring at him. Harry looked like he was about to start laughing.

He vanished the mess and snapped, "20 points from Gryffindor for failure to read the instructions and another 10 for wasting my time. If you do this again I'll double the points removed."

He drifted over to the Slytherins, looking at their results without comment. When done correctly a Blood Replenishing potion would turn dark silver. Draco's was the closest so far, his was a cloudy gray. "Very good Draco. I would expect you to try chopping the bitterroot smaller next time, it makes it easier to stir," Severus said approvingly.

"Thank you sir," Draco replied.

He reached the younger Potter's cauldron and stopped. With a deft flick of his wand he placed some of it into a tube and gave his finger a small cut with a sharp gold knife. Lightly dropping a single bead of liquid onto his finger he watched as it was slowly healed.

"You completed a near-perfect Blood Replenishing potion in less than two hours," he looked into green eyes, which regarded him without expression. "Congratulations, Potter, you receive top marks. I'll bottle this for Madam Pomfrey and you're excluded from the two page essay due on the importance of bitterroot in blood potions, due tomorrow morning at the beginning of class."

The others groaned as Harry smiled. "Another 10 points to Slytherin."

"Class dismissed."

As the students started to leave he said, "Stay behind for a moment, Harry Potter."

"Yes sir," he said quietly, clearing his work area and waiting for the others to leave. As his red-headed twin walked by he grabbed an arm and snarled, "You'll pay for humiliating me like that, Zachary James Godric Potter. I wasn't kidding when I said I'm not afraid of James' form of punishment."

"Do I know you?" Zachary said coldly, wrenching his arm out of Harry's grip and walking away.

The younger twin watched his older brother leave, pure hate and malice burning in emerald eyes.

He walked up to Severus' desk after cooling his temper. "Yes, Professor?"

"Have you ever brewed or helped brew a potion before today, Harry Potter?"

"No, sir. I was never allowed near anything or _anyone_ magical."

"It takes most witches and wizards three hours to brew the potion you did this afternoon. You seem to have a natural talent for the subject. Do you read much?"

"All the time, sir. When you're confined for a great deal of time you tend to find things to do. I've read through all of James and Lily's schoolbooks at least twice. When I was able to I'd always borrow one of the books from the family library. About the background on Veritaserum, I overheard a conversation between Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones one time when they were meeting with James. I was in another room but they were talking loudly enough that I heard them clearly."

"How come you call them by name?" Severus asked, curious about the boy's answer.

"I have no respect for either one of them, sir. James lost any form of respect at least 10 years ago and Lily," he shrugged, "she's so indecisive that James has just about brainwashed her. She supports whatever he says. She'd probably agree with him if he insulted her."

"That's quite a difference from when we were in school," Severus was surprised.

"I know," Harry replied. He bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Sir, may I say something?"

"Go ahead," Severus said, looking at nervous emerald eyes.

"I saw that incident in a pensieve, the one in 5th year after one of the O.W.L.'s had completed," Severus' eyes fell flat, he well remembered the occasion. More than what had happened he remembered how furious and hurt he'd felt.

"I wanted to apologize sir," Harry continued. "I know I wasn't the one who did that but I've seen and heard about other things and it makes me sick to think that I'm related to him. He's not a pureblood sir; he's a pure-bigot."

Severus lifted one eyebrow. Harry gulped and finished, "You're probably wondering why I can be so disrespectful toward my own father. The truth is sir, you heard the Howler. You heard his opinion of me and that's about what I think of him. I haven't considered him my father since I was about 5 years old. He was just the person I avoided at all costs."

"I certainly don't blame you for what your father did," Severus said softly. "I treat your brother like I do because he's all the things your father said _you_ are."

"The reason why I asked you to stay after is because I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in taking an advanced pre-NEWT Potions class. You would be the youngest in the class and its very advanced curricula. However, I wouldn't offer it if I didn't think you could do it."

"I would be delighted, sir," Harry smiled at him.

"Good. It meets during your free hour on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Severus stood and walked over to a closet, followed by Harry. He waved his wand and the door opened, revealing a room lined with different textbooks. "This is the required text for the class. Since it is by invitation only I keep the books. Make sure to return it at the end of the term."

"Yes, Professor," Harry breathed, holding onto the thick tome in dark blue.

Harry packed the book carefully into his bag and started to walk out. Once he was gone Severus laughed softly and said, "Well, Harry Potter, you certainly remind me of someone I used to know."


	5. Disowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disowning and renaming of Harry Potter. I do not own HP. The name Rial will be used for Harry from here on.

Draco had been delighted when Harry had told him about the advanced class. As he sat down at dinner the blonde told him that the two other schools would be arriving in two days. Everyone started debating about which schools would be involved. He listened to the excited chatter for a few moments before he said,

"The two other schools are Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They've always been the ones traditionally involved in the Triwizard Tournament. Eventually they might change the schools involved but for the first game in almost a century they're going to keep to the normal participants."

Several older Slytherins looked at him and he said, "The Tournament is composed of three Tasks, each of which is more difficult and dangerous than the last. They all require complicated spellwork and a great deal of cunning. I feel sorry for the student from Hogwarts if they're not from Slytherin, cunning is one of our virtues, after all."

He received respectful, admiring smiles. Tor looked him right in the eye and said, "You read that in _History of Magical Games,_ didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's in chapter six. It also says that the Triwizard Tournament is European in origin."

"That's a good book. I found their discussions on the origins of Quidditch to be of particular interest. Did you know that it was named for…"

"Queerditch marsh," Harry finished. "Yeah, I thought that was cool. That means that Quidditch is originally from Europe."

"Most of the best things in the magical world are from Europe," Draco grinned. "Us included."

"I don't know if you're considered one of the best things in Europe, Drake," Draco looked at him oddly. "Yet."

"I wish we could play this year," Draco said with a sigh. "I'm going to get out of practice on my Seeker abilities."

"I'd have to borrow a school broom but I'd be willing to play with you," Harry offered.

"That would be great!" Draco exclaimed, looking perky.

"I'd play too," Tor and Blaise said simultaneously.

"Cool," Draco said. "We can do a couple two on two matches. Let's try and do the first one this weekend."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied.

"It's too bad you can't borrow your brother's Firebolt," Blaise muttered, glaring at the Gryffindor.

"I might be able to," Harry said, looking thoughtfully at his twin.

"A Summoning Charm?" Tor guessed.

"Yes. I would have to look up the charm needed to send it back, though."

"The library has a large section on Charms," Tor replied. "I'll show it to you."

"That would be appreciated. I was going to read up on blood potions."

"But you're exempted from Snape's essay," Draco said, confused.

"I'm going to turn one in anyways. One should always take the extra opportunity to learn," Harry answered before standing up and walking down to the dormitories. He was already asleep when Draco walked in.

*

Two days later, after the sixth-year Potions class had finished, Severus sat down and began grading the fourth-year essays. He had a strange grading system, one that looked to the outsider like preference for his own students. The first thing he checked was length. Next was the size of the handwriting, followed by spacing. Then he started looking for pieces of information that had been worded the same as they were in the textbook. After that he studied content and grammar.

Needless to say, no student had ever gotten an Outstanding in his classes. All of his tests were in practical _and_ essay format. If they didn't mess up the potion they had horrible grammar, or vice versa. He was more than halfway through the pile when he came across the one. Perfect, even handwriting, neatly spaced and sized. It was less than two pages but the content was precise and to the point. The grammar was nearly flawless. He looked up to the name on the top of the page and blinked. _H. Potter, Slytherin, Fourth Year._

He nearly laughed. Here he'd told the child he didn't need to put in the essay and he'd done so anyways. Not only had he done it but in the format and context of a college-level essay. He had only included the information needed to support his paper and when it was a direct quote he'd credited it at the bottom. The paper reminded him of one of his own, though with a great deal neater handwriting. It was slanted slightly to the right and he wondered if the boy was left-handed. He was and it had started to tilt his handwriting when he was very young.

He remembered their short conversation from yesterday and smiled. The younger Potter was a bookworm. So was Granger, but unlike the little Muggleborn Harry did it with class, letting his actions speak for themselves. He was the perfect Slytherin, which made it all the more amusing that he was the son of _Saint_ Potter, the pureblood Gryffindor idiot.

Suddenly he blinked as he felt the soft tingle of the wards. He stood up and left his office, moving up into the Entrance Hall. Standing just inside the doorway was the object of his thoughts and his pretty, red-head wife. James Potter still looked the same; a tall, thin man with glasses, brown hair and brown eyes. There was a haughty arrogance about him even after the school years, a quality that came with the attitude that he owned the ground below him.

Lily was the same as well, with the red hair of her older son and the dark green eyes of the younger. Once a long time ago Severus had considered her beautiful. He had been convinced otherwise a few weeks later. She was as arrogant as her pureblood husband, supremely intelligent only in her own mind. The top of her flame-colored head came to James' shoulder.

Severus flicked his eyes to an hourglass and noted the time with a grim smile. Today was the official disowning of the younger Potter, but it had been set for almost a half-hour later. Trust James to want to show up early and catch everyone off-guard. He steeled himself for an unpleasant conversation and stepped forward, out of the shadows. Neither one of the pair noticed him until he said, "Potter. I should have guessed you'd want to show up early. Either early or late from school years, mostly late."

"Hello Snivellus," James purred. Severus gritted his teeth; he _hated_ that old nickname from school. "I hear you've hit it off rather well with our little squibling."

"If he's a Squib than your older son's a Muggle," Severus retorted dryly.

As James' jaw tightened he continued, "Are you staying for the evening? The other schools will be arriving this evening for the Tournament."

"I regret to say that we will not," James said stiffly. "I have a couple important things to discuss with the Minister."

"And of course he's always willing to hear one of the _famous_ Potters' opinions."

"Of course," James agreed. "Cornelius also enjoys hearing about how Zachary is doing as well."

"The perfect Golden Boy," Severus said sarcastically. "Follow me; Dumbledore and your _perfect_ little Zachy are probably waiting for you in his office."

James gritted his teeth and remained silent, forcing Severus to turn and escort the idiot to the Headmaster's office. As he'd predicted, Dumbledore was waiting with Zachary. To his surprise Harry was there as well, sitting in a chair. When his parents walked in he looked up with expressionless eyes.

James paid no attention to his younger son, hugging the older one and cheerfully greeting the Headmaster. Lily looked at Harry with cold green eyes and thin lips before kissing her older son on the cheek and asking him how his classes were going. Harry's face was flat, this was obviously nothing new. He was used to being ignored, the look said.

"Harry has requested a change of the first name along with the ceremony to be completed today. We'll take care of that after the completion of the disowning."

James withdrew a few pieces of parchment with a narrow, false smile. He set them in front of Harry and said, "I believe I taught you enough to know how to sign papers, boy."

Harry looked up with emerald eyes that burned with hatred. Severus flinched; the expression looked so _comfortable_ on the young face. The younger child picked up a quill and neatly signed all four pages. Dumbledore and Severus signed as well, acting as witnesses.

James removed another paper and unfolded it. Dumbledore sat his ever-present bowl of lemon drops on one corner and a small, heavy coin on the other. One quick glance revealed it to be the Potter family bloodline, with the names of the deceased in black and the living in gold. At the very base of the tree was the name _**Godric Gryffindor**_ in bold black letters.

Lily set a shallow silver bowl on the parchment over the name _Harry James Potter_ , removing a small knife in silver with an embossed version of the Potter family crest. She gave it to James, who cut his finger with a small deft twist. Three drops of blood fell into the bowl as he said, "I am James Godric Merlin Rowan Potter, thrice-great grandson of Godric Gryffindor. I claim Lily Evans Potter as my wife and Zachary James Godric Potter as my son and heir. I do _not_ claim Harry."

He handed the blade back to Lily, who cut her finger and repeated the phrase, substituting her information for James'. Then she very gently cut Zachary's finger as he said, "I am Zachary James Godric Potter, _only_ son of James and Lily Potter. I have no brother or sister."

James took the small blade back and turned brown eyes on Harry, who stood quietly near Severus. With the same soft tone he'd used in the Howler he said, "Come here, boy."

"My name," the emerald-eyed boy said coldly, "is Harry."

He stepped over toward James, fear in every movement. He didn't trust the Auror, not in the least. "Give me your hand, boy."

Harry started to protest. James' hand snaked out, snatching Harry's right hand with astonishing speed and swiftness. The small silver blade flashed momentarily and Harry gasped softly. James' grip turned to iron on his slender arm as the older man said, "This one is called Harry. He doesn't belong on our family line. He belongs nowhere."

Severus watched as dispassionately as he could as the name Harry Potter disappeared from the chart. He turned his eyes to the said child and saw the sheen of emerald tears appear again. Harry blinked once and when he opened his eyes they were clear and focused.

James picked up the bloodline chart and put it away, stepping back with a smirk. Dumbledore laid another piece of parchment out on the table. This one had simply _Harry_ at the top along with his date of birth. On the line reserved for his father and mother there was nothing. This was his official Ministry birth certificate, normally kept in the Hall of Records.

The name Harry disappeared with a wave of Dumbledore's wand. After the child called Harry said his new name, it would appear on the parchment and it would become impossible to call him by his old name.

"What is your name, child?" Dumbledore asked.

He looked the old man directly in the eyes and said, "Rial."

As the name appeared on the parchment Severus heard Lily gasp. He understood why, everyone in the magical world knew who Rial had been. His name hadn't been used since. Until now.

"Welcome, Rial," Dumbledore said, looking at the child with a calculating gaze. Severus knew that behind those blue eyes the old brain was trying to figure out why the name of Salazar Slytherin's oldest son would be chosen.

Harry, Severus, James, Lily and Zachary exited Dumbledore's office and shut the door. Just beyond James stopped and sneered at his former son, indicating the spiral staircase. Rial turned and started to walk out. He stopped directly in front of James Potter and said, "I must thank you, James Potter."

"What would you mean by that?" James asked voice just below a snarl.

"I am glad you have done this thing today," Rial said with a cool smile. "You've treated me like dirt for the last 15 years; it must be nice to have an official reason to do so."

 _Crack!_ Rial staggered back as James backhanded him across the face with his full considerable strength. Severus blinked; the action had been so fast he'd never seen it coming. He still wasn't sure he believed he'd even seen it. A second later he changed his mind as he saw the vicious red mark on Rial's face.

"Arrogant little bastard," James breathed as he took Lily's hand and walked to the staircase. Zachary followed with a smirk to his former brother. Rial watched them all leave without expression. After a few moments he nodded to Severus before straightening his shoulders and walking out.

*

When the child formerly called Harry Potter had stumbled a good distance from the Headmaster's office he leaned against a pillar, tentatively touching his cheekbone. He winced when he felt the tender spot, James had broken the bone. Again. He closed his eyes and resisted letting tears slide down his face.

He was _furious,_ only his deep-seated fear of James kept him from stalking after the Auror and yelling at him. He felt hurt and embarrassed. It hadn't been the first time James had hit him, but it had been the first time in front of other people. Not just other people, the Headmaster and his Head of House. He could feel his face burning and cursed his pale skin.

"Rial?" A voice said quietly behind him.

He turned cautiously, looking at his Head of House. The formidable Potions Master was watching him, compassion and pity in his dark eyes. Rial felt surprised to see the first and angry at the second. He didn't _want_ pity from the Professor.

"Do you mind?" he asked, eyes flicking to Rial's face.

"No," he whispered.

He stepped forward and placed a couple fingers against Rial's face. He stiffened; this close of contact with someone was foreign to him. Gentle fingers probed and he resisted a flinch when they found the break. Dark eyes hardened angrily as Severus snapped, "He fracturedthe bone. I never thought he had it in him."

"That's not the first time he's done this, Professor," Rial said flatly, meeting blue-black eyes with his own green ones. Snape only held the gaze for a few moments before he said, "I can't get rid of the bruise but I can heal the bone."

"That would be appreciated," Rial answered. "I would rather not have to explain this to Madam Pomfrey. She is a good-natured woman but she asks too many questions."

"That she does," Severus agreed. He placed his wand against Rial's face and murmured a single word. There was a quick, painful shift and a funny tingling sensation. The Professor gave him a small bottle with liquid in it and said, "Drink that before you go into the Great Hall, it will help."

Rial eyed the dark blue liquid, popping the cork and smelling it. It had a minty aroma and he guessed, "Is this a Numbing Potion?"

One eyebrow lifted and the older man replied, "Yes. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're the best student I've taught Potions to in the last 15 years."

Rial felt a warm, fuzzy feeling and smiled, blinking wide green eyes at the Professor. _He_ complimented _me!_ "Enjoy the beginning of the Tournament, Rial. You should be getting to dinner; the other schools arrived while we were _otherwise_ occupied."

"Yes, sir," Rial started to walk off. After a second he remembered the bottle in his hand and turned. Snape was still watching him. "Thank you, sir. This is very appreciated."

Severus waved a hand at him dismissively, wordlessly telling him to go on. He smiled and turned away, walking toward the Great Hall. When he was a few feet from the entrance he stopped, opened the bottle again and drank a small amount of the potion inside. It sent a cool, tingling sensation through his body and he sighed in relief.

Rial put the name and life of Harry Potter out of his head as he put the small bottle into his pocket. He blanked his face with an appropriately Slytherin expression and walked into the Great Hall, eagerly looking forward to the evening.

 **Author's Note:** The name Rial is pronounced Rye-all. I don't mind if people use that name or his character but please ask first!


	6. Triwizard Tournament Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K. Rowling. In this story, Rial and Zachary were born July 31, 1979. Zachary was held back in pre-wizarding school and so they should be 5th years. So they are both 15 instead of 14.

Draco chatted with another Slytherin student as he ate dinner, eyes flicking over to the Gryffindor table and the figure of Viktor Krum. Zachary Potter had attracted the Durmstrang student's attention and gotten him to sit next to him at the Gryffindor table. Draco sniffed, the gesture was _so_ Gryffindor. They couldn't prove their class with actions so they were required to boast and brag.

He turned away from them, wondering where Harry ( _Rial)_ was. He knew that the disowning ceremony had been today, but it shouldn't have taken _this_ long.

Said student walked into the Great Hall and he blinked. The thin black-haired boy had a new addition to his appearance. Spreading across his left cheekbone and beneath his eye was a magnificent bruise. The proud new Slytherin ignored the mark and the whispers as he made his way to sit next to Draco.

"Ha—" Tor couldn't complete the name and he looked surprised.

"It's Rial now," he said quietly.

The looks of approval from the Slytherins made him smile. "As for the bruise, it's complements of my former father. He broke the bone but Snape healed it."

"He _broke_ a bone in your face?" Draco asked incredulously.

"James Potter possesses a great deal of strength. It's not the first time." Rial murmured. His eyes scanned the Hall and found Zachary sitting next to the famous Quidditch player. He sneered and said, "Trust Potter to have attracted Krum. He thinks he's such a great Seeker. He's got the worst balance in the world."

"More likely to be based on mutual fame than talent," Draco replied to the nods of the Slytherins.

Rial's eyes noted the thin-faced man with a goatee and he asked, "Who is that?"

"Igor Karkaroff. I'm surprised Durmstrang accepted him as Headmaster, he's a complete coward," Draco sneered.

"He is?" Rial asked.

"Yes. He's a former Death Eater. When the Aurors found him he fell to his knees and begged for them to spare him. Instead he betrayed many others to life-sentences in Azkaban. He's not very popular amongst them right now."

Rial frowned at the man and looked at the large woman sitting next to Hagrid. She was beautiful in her own way once you looked past the rather beaky nose to the olive-toned face and liquid eyes. Draco followed his gaze and said, "Well, a half-giant. I'm surprised that we have one here at the school, let alone another as a foreign Headmistress."

Dumbledore stood up before Rial could answer and the entire Hall fell silent. "I would like to extend a welcome to our guests, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff is the head of Durmstrang Institute of Magic," polite claps as the man gave a small, fake smile, "and the lovely Madam Maxime is the Headmistress for Beauxbatons Academy."

Scattered applause sounded as the large woman waved one massive hand in a restrained gesture. "Their selection of students will be remaining with us throughout the Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament is composed of three Tasks, each of which is dangerous and exceptionally difficult. I must give the students a warning. If you are selected as Champion for your school, you can't back out. It is a binding magical contract."

"Here to speak more on the Tournament is Bartimus Crouch, head of the International Magical Games department at the Ministry."

The man stood up and cleared his throat nervously. "To the student with the most points goes the Triwizard Cup and 500 Galleons," students began whispering at the prize money. 500 Galleons was quite a lot, even for the purebloods. "Due to the difficulty of the Tasks the age restriction is 15 years old," disgruntled mutters, "which will be enforced by an Age Line Albus Dumbledore has consented to put in place."

"The impartial selector of the Three Champions is the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore continued.

Students began muttering as Filch walked in, carrying a large, jewel-encrusted trunk. He set it down with a _thump_ and Dumbledore flicked open the lid with a wave of his hand. He removed a roughly-hewn wooden cup and set it on the floor. A quick wave of his wand and it grew to its normal size of 5 ½' tall. Blue flames filled it to the brim.

"To enter, write your name and school on a slip of parchment and put it in the flames. On All Hallow's Eve we shall have the names of our Champions. Good night to you all," Dumbledore waved them out.

Draco walked out next to Rial as he said, "Darn it I'm only 14, my birthday isn't until next June. I'd love it if one of us could be selected."

The expression on Rial's face was thoughtful and silent. Draco said the password and they walked into the Slytherin common room. Rial's eyes were still thinking as they changed into their sleep-shorts and slid into their four-poster beds.

"Good night, Rial," he mumbled.

"Good night, Drake," was the reply.

 _Darn it, he called me by that silly nickname again,_ Draco grumbled as he fell asleep.

*

Rial lay on the bed, considering a few things. The disowning was no longer at the top of his mind. Crouch's announcement of the age level had brought a few new possibilities into play. He had thought that the Ministry would restrict it to 17, which was the average age of the sixth-years. For once he'd been off on his calculations. It was not an unpleasant surprise.

Before he'd left Potter manor he hadn't thought of taking his money with him. He hadn't thought James' reaction would be so strong as to immediately disown him. He'd been putting away a Knut here and there, a few Sickles and the rare Galleon. After the ceremony the first thing he'd thought of was how to pay for his education. The announcement of a 500 Galleon prize was incentive enough.

Beyond that, it would be great for the Hogwarts Champion to come from Slytherin. It would be legal for him to enter, he was old enough. That had been the other surprise. Technically his brother should have been in fifth-year and so should he, but he'd never been allowed to go to school and Zachary had failed some tests back when they were 8. He wondered what Draco's reaction would be. He smiled as he considered the blonde and closed his eyes, decision made.


	7. Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The next morning Rial was sitting in the back of a dull History of Magic class with Draco, Blaise and Tor. Carefully gaining their attention he pulled out a piece of parchment. He tore it in two and wrote, _What do you guys think about this?_ At their confused looks he wrote on the other piece _Rial, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Draco excitedly snatched the quill out of his hand and wrote, _What about the Age Line?_

Rial took it back with an affronted glare and wrote, _I'm 15, that's what. I wouldn't try and illegally enter the tournament._

 _How come you're a fourth-year?_ Blaise wrote.

 _James insisted that I wouldn't be placed higher than his little Zachy. Zachary was held back in his pre-wizardry school. So I'm being held back to fourth-year instead of fifth. I'm glad now, I like you guys._ They beamed at him.

 _It would be so_ wicked _if you were selected,_ Tor wrote gleefully, grinning.

 _It would. I'd like to show those stupid Gryffindors a thing or two about_ real _magic._

"Do it at lunch," Draco breathed in his ear, grinning at him. "It would irritate the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs like nothing else."

Rial winked at Draco, wordlessly giving his approval. He folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket, looking up to meet an odd smile on Draco's pale face. After a second the other boy said, "Why do you insist on calling me that silly nickname? It has the same number of letters as my real one."

"I told you why," Rial smiled at Draco. "I like the sound of it. It's the technical term for male dragons in the real world and I'll bet your mother calls you 'little dragon'."

Draco blushed and grumbled. Rial laughed softly and whispered, "I can stop if you like. I don't know why I started calling you that, you just remind me of the platinum water dragon from that legend, the one with the eyes like storm clouds."

Draco met his gaze with those eyes and said, "I guess I don't mind. You're right about Mum's nickname for me; she's always calling me 'dragon'. My grandfather calls me 'little drake', so I should be used to it."

"Who's your grandfather?" Rial asked.

"Lord Varian Morgan Salazar Rowan Malfoy," Draco replied.

"He's one of the _hereai,_ isn't he?" Rial whispered, narrowing his green eyes. The Celtic term for friend was also the title for the original Death Eaters, a group of men who'd sworn lifelong loyalty and the service of their oldest sons to the Dark Lord. There were only a few alive now; they'd been hunted down with vicious determination by the Ministry.

"Yes," Draco replied warily.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word," Rial promised. "I've wanted to meet them for a while now, they sound like interesting people."

"My grandfather is very interesting," Draco drawled. "He's really nice but _extremely_ proud and collected in public. His native tongue is Latin, my dad knows a few words and phrases but not as much as he should, according to Grandfather."

"Latin is a beautiful language," Rial replied wistfully, thinking of the person he'd talked to a few years ago. "It's a pity it's not spoken more often or fluently."

"You speak Latin?" Draco sounded surprised.

"I can speak, write and read Latin and French," Rial answered.

Just then Professor Binns asked Rial, "When did the first Goblin War begin, Rial?"

"1456," Rial replied promptly. Binns looked annoyed that he'd produced the correct answer and went back to his lecture.

"Do you multi-task as well?" Tor asked, amused.

"No. I just read this chapter the other day. I was bored and I decided to read a little bit ahead in History."

Draco shook his head as he tried to suppress laughter. Rial lifted one eyebrow and elbowed the blonde gently, smirking at him when he looked up.

Five minutes later, Draco was scolding Rial for costing Slytherin 10 points when he burst out laughing. It didn't work.

*

Severus sat in his customary spot at lunch, watching Draco, Blaise and Tor. Rial usually sat next to the young Malfoy and he wondered where the intelligent child was. Most of the students had finished eating and were talking to each other in low voices, watching as the occasional student walked up and put their name into the Goblet of Fire.

The ancient magical object sat in the center of the hall, surrounded by a shimmering gold line that hovered a few inches off the floor. The Age Line had been put in place last night and tested thoroughly. He snorted, those stupid fools should know better than to suspect Dumbledore of faking it. The old fool was against hurting any of his students in magical games. That didn't cover students being _disciplined_ by their former parents.

Remembering that shocking afternoon yesterday still made him furious. When he'd left the antechamber outside the Headmaster's office and found Rial not far down the way he had been unsure of what to say or do. The young man had turned around and he'd reacted to the obvious pain and hurt in young, proud eyes.

Severus wanted to snarl as he remembered the way Rial had stiffened when he'd first touched his face. That had been evidence enough for him that this hadn't been the first time, that Rial had never received the love and honor he deserved. Rial had confirmed that a moment later, stating that this hadn't been the first time James had broken a bone.

He was stirred out of his musings when Rial walked through the doors, pausing for a moment. Emerald eyes met gray and the pale-faced Malfoy grinned. The bruise spreading across his face had gone from blue-black to a yellow-green color, reduced to just over his cheekbone. Some wordless conversation took place and Rial smiled.

With deliberate slowness he started walking again, straight up the middle aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Severus could hear a couple hisses from the Gryffindors as he walked, but he had put them out of his mind. He stopped, looking at the blue flames at the top of the Goblet as they reflected eerily on his pale face.

He stepped through the Age Line, removing a slip of paper from his pocket. Rial held the paper in two slender fingers and reached up, flicking it into the flames of the Goblet. They briefly flared crimson and then turned blue as it accepted the entrance. For a second emerald eyes met his and Rial smiled, nodding at him. Then he turned, walked out of the circle and took his seat next to Draco, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't know he was old enough," he mumbled, just loudly enough for McGonagall to hear him.

She looked at him and said, "Both Rial and Zachary are 15. When Zachary was 8 he failed some magical tests and ended up being held back from coming to Hogwarts for another year. When _Rial_ joined us James insisted that he be put in the same year as Zachary. At first he wanted him a year lower but the Ministry refused to put a 15 year old in with third-years."

"If anything he should have been put a year _higher,_ " Severus muttered. He was pleased at the idea of a prospective Slytherin Champion.

As an immediate anticlimax Zachary stood and put his name in as well. He glared over at Rial, who smirked and yawned widely. _I'm not intimidated by you,_ the action said. Brown eyes narrowed and the famous Potter sat down at his table again, surrounded by the excited chatter of the Gryffindors.

Rial simply smiled and turned back to his conversation with the Slytherins, shooting a few comments that made the older years give admiring glances and dry laughs. Along with the others Rial watched as a slender girl with long white-blonde hair and dark blue eyes stood up from the Ravenclaw table. She wore a powder-blue dress uniform and had a very wide, bright smile.

Her piece of paper was a frilly concoction in dark pink and Severus snorted. _Too concerned with her looks,_ he thought. It was entirely possible that she had veela blood; several of the male Ravenclaws seemed stunned to have her for a table companion. Severus rolled his eyes, it was a good thing she didn't attend any of his classes. He had enough to deal with without the addition of teenage hormones.

To his surprise Rial's gaze remained clear and focused, emerald eyes were narrowed as he watched her sit down again. He seemed entirely unaffected by her. _Maybe intelligence has its own immunity to beauty,_ he mused. He stood, making his way out of the Great Hall and back down to prepare for his class. Fourth-year Slytherins again, which meant he was going to have another opportunity to irritate Zachary Potter.

It had been an entertaining way to pass the time before. Now it was with vindictive pleasure that he contemplated how many house points he could fairly remove from Potter in one class session. Being a teacher _did_ have its advantages. He could get his own revenge on the Potters for disowning and abusing such an intelligent child without coming under suspicion. After all, teachers _were_ allowed to discipline and lecture their students.


	8. Champions Selected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

All Hallow's Eve dawned chilly and damp. Draco grumbled as he shrugged into his school robes, the dank chill made it impossible to stay warm in the classrooms, even with a roaring fire. He gathered his books and walked down toward the Great Hall. When he walked in he noticed that the flames of the Goblet had turned gold. Tonight it would give its selections to Dumbledore and officially begin the Triwizard Tournament.

He was smiling as he sat down to breakfast, considering the idea of a possible Slytherin Champion. Several other Slytherins had entered besides Rial, but Draco found himself hoping his fellow 4th year would be chosen to represent their school. The black-haired youth had already demonstrated his supreme intelligence and magical ability enough to gain the respect of the senior Slytherins. Cheerfully he congratulated himself on gaining a splendid new classmate and friend.

Draco was an aloof youth beneath his arrogant, confident exterior. He trusted very few people. Before Rial had shown up he considered Blaise, Tor, Pansy and Professor Snape his only true friends. Tor was his second-cousin and Snape was his godfather, so only Blaise wasn't a familiar face. He'd heard of the Zabinis from his father, the wealth they'd accumulated by staying neutral in the last war.

Thus he'd been thoroughly startled and wary of the instant strength of his friendship with the child called Harry Potter. Part of it he believed came from the aura of mystery around the emerald-eyed Slytherin. There was so much he didn't know about Rial, some of which he knew were likely to be appalling in nature. If Draco maintained a shell of suspicion and distrust Rial _was_ those things. He seemed wary and nervous of trusting people. Take the other day for example.

They'd just left their Care of Magical Creatures class and were headed back to the castle. Draco and Rial had been laughing and joking when Rial had said something. He didn't remember what exactly; just that he'd reached out and swatted the other in the back of the head. Rial's reaction, however, he would be able to remember clearly for quite some time.

Rial had stopped cold, looking at him with flat eyes. For a tense second Draco had remained quiet before saying that he'd just been teasing him. Rial had stiffly asked him to refrain from doing that again. He'd refused to move until Draco had agreed. Even after they'd gone through another couple classes he was still quiet and his laugh had been short and sharp. Draco had made the decision to not do _anything_ like that again; it had been an uncomfortable day.

He had been more than slightly startled when his friend had revealed that he was 16, the youth was so slight and delicate in frame that he looked younger. The explanation for it made Draco angry; James Potter was _such_ an idiot. Holding back his capable, intelligent younger son so the _famous_ older one wouldn't be embarrassed, he snorted at the indignity of it. He had a strong suspicion that Zachary Potter got through his tests and finals based on his supposed good looks and that scar on his head. That and the fact that James Potter had half the school board in his pockets concerning the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

As he considered the past few weeks he remembered the incident in History of Magic when he'd asked Rial about that silly nickname. The explanation had been nice to hear, the compliment about his eyes unexpected but pleasant. Briefly he considered the matter and wondered if he didn't have another reason for letting the nickname slide.

He had found out about his _preferences_ this last summer. At first he'd been startled and frightened. Startled because it wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting, frightened because he hadn't known what Lucius' reaction would be like. His elegant father had surprised him, stating that it didn't matter to him _or_ Narcissa which sex he preferred for close company. _That_ had been an embarrassing conversation; he could feel his cheeks flaming at the memory of it.

However, Draco was a Slytherin above all and so he doubted that was the reason for the nickname allowance. Slytherins weren't in a habit of revealing emotions like that unless they knew it was returned and Rial hadn't shown any sign of being the same. Blaise and Tor had surprised him by being open-minded and _Severus_ had a startling revelation of his own. Who would have thought that his Head of House was the same as him?

He flicked his eyes up to the staff table, finding said teacher and smiling in greeting. Severus returned it with a small nod, blue-black eyes sparkling. The first class today was double Potions, which would be entertaining as always. Rial seemed to take a savage pleasure in listening to Sev humiliate Zachary Potter.

That was the other thing that had been confusing him. He understood that Rial might hold a little bit of a grudge against the Potters for doing what they'd done, but the pure _hate_ he directed at James and Zachary was enough to make you shiver. James in particular. He'd been trying to put together a reason why but had been coming up empty. Gray eyes blinked as he remembered the conversation the evening the Goblet had been unveiled. What had Rial said? _James Potter possesses a great deal of strength. This wasn't the first time._

Merlin, how many times _had_ James Potter hit his younger son, or disciplined him in other ways for that matter? No _wonder_ he'd reacted like he had to Draco's little slap, it probably reminded him of some other time when it hadn't been done in teasing friendship! Draco shook his blonde hair irritably, _I am_ so _stupid sometimes._ Once he'd composed his expression again he looked up, looking for Rial.

The older 4th year was nowhere in sight and he frowned, wondering where he might be. Rial was usually down here before he was. _He must be in the Library. Hopefully he remembers when class starts._ After he finished eating he swung his book bag over one shoulder and made the short trek down to the Potions class door. It was closed and so he turned toward a bench. He blinked.

Rial was sitting on the bench, one leg crossed over the other, writing furiously with a quill on a piece of parchment. All Draco could hear was the rapid _scritch-scratch_ of the nub on paper. He walked over and sat down next to him, looking at the long piece of paper with wide eyes. It was _filled_ with Rial's neat, slanted handwriting. He was left-handed and had a habit of tapping the fingers of his right hand in a little pattern as he thought.

"What _is_ that?" Draco asked.

"A paper for the Professor's advanced class. Sorry I didn't show up for breakfast, I had to cross-reference a piece of information from one of the textbooks to an older copy. It had a different explanation though, so I'm including it in a footnote. I wanted to get it done before we go in so I can just hand it in today instead of keeping it until tomorrow."

Rial set the quill down, blowing on the ink to dry it. He smiled in satisfaction, stretching the fingers of his left hand out of a cramp before picking up his quill again. Neatly he wrote, _Rial, 4_ _th_ _year, Slytherin._ Then he looked at Draco, smiling at him as he said, "What's with you? You're watching me with the oddest expression on your face."

"I find it odd that there's a way to be ridiculously smart and be cool about it at the same time. You have half the older years asking you questions about their lecture and at the same time they consider you a natural Slytherin."

"There's a difference in being proud of your intelligence and flaunting it like Granger does. I've always believed that its best to keep your mouth shut and prove your intelligence with action rather than boasts. That's all the Gryffindors are, pure arrogance and smart-mouthing. I think that's one of the reasons why Severus hates them so much, they're all empty words."

"Huh, you're probably right. I never thought about it that way. What are you, a philosopher in the guise of a student?"

Rial laughed and said, "Not hardly! I'm just a normal kid like you guys, one who's learned a lot through trial and error."

"If you're normal I'm falling behind standards," Draco grumbled.

Green eyes met his and one narrow eyebrow arched. "You hardly fall behind, Draco," Rial said.

After a moment Draco had to break the gaze, Rial's eyes had the same intensity as his Professor's; it was hard to look into for very long. Rial looked up the hallway and chuckled when he saw Blaise and Torian. "Well if it isn't the rest of our little quartet."

"Where have you been?" Torian asked, catching Rial's eyes without blinking.

"Library, picking up some information on the paper due tomorrow for Snape's advanced class," Rial flicked one finger in a 'come hither' motion, drawing the other two closer.

He picked up an old book, bound in dark blue. "I also found _this._ "

It was a book on Animagi. "I think if we practice the exercises mentioned in here we should be able to complete an Animagi transformation."

"That would be useful. Think of all the things we could do after curfew!" Blaise said enthusiastically.

Rial gave him a flat, Snape-like stare. Just as Blaise was about to say something his eyes lit up and his lips turned into an amused grin. "You're right, Blaise. It's a Slytherin way of being mischievous."

"What are you snakes up to?" drawled a voice.

Rial lifted his head, looking Zachary directly in the eyes. "It's none of your concern what we do, Gryffindor. I doubt your intelligence level is up to understanding our conversations anyway."

Several other Slytherins sniggered as Zachary's eyes flashed. "Look who's talking, _squibling._ I seem to recall that you're the one who hasn't been in this school for the past three years, not me."

"If that's the best you can do I suggest you be quiet. You're going to embarrass yourself trying to use bigger words," Rial shot back.

Draco suppressed a laugh as Zachary's face turned an interesting shade of red. The Gryffindor regained control after a second and leaned back against the wall as he said with casual disinterest, "How many of your _friends_ know your little secret, squibling? Do you think they'd stay if I told them?"

Rial stood up, walking to stand less than a foot from the Gryffindor. When he spoke both his eyes and voice were acidic. "I doubt that's any of your concern, Potter. You and your bigot father have already made your opinion _quite_ clear."

He turned his back on Zachary and started to walk away. _What does Potter mean? Rial's got loads of secrets, why would one be so important?_

"How dare you call my father that, you piece of trash?" Zachary started to throw a spell at Rial. The spell hadn't come close when his friend started to whirl around.

The jet of purple light hit an invisible barrier and bounced harmlessly off the wall. Rial straightened up and relaxed with a predatory smile on his face. If he could, Draco would have laughed in delight. Zachary spun around and came face-to-face with an irate Professor Snape. The look in his godfather's dark eyes promised the famous child an unpleasant few weeks.

"You would attack a student who'd turned away from you, _Potter?_ I doubt you'd have dared cast a spell if Rial had been facing you. For being from a house that boasts of its _bravery_ you're a remarkable coward. 25 points from Gryffindor for the unsupported attack of a student and three weeks detention with _me._ "

"He insulted my father," Zachary protested, voice just above a snarl.

"Depending on what he said it wasn't an insult, Potter. It was the truth. Another 10 points from Gryffindor for arguing with a teacher."

When Zachary started to open his mouth again Snape interrupted, a smirk on his face. "Really, Potter, are you _trying_ to cost Gryffindor half its house points before class even starts?"

Zachary's mouth snapped shut and he watched as Professor Snape walked up to the door and opened it with a non-verbal spell. He was first in the classroom and kept shooting furious looks at Snape behind his back. Rial became the scapegoat when he walked in and sat at his normal seat, aware of the hate-filled glare directed his way. When Draco walked in and sat down next to him Rial rolled his eyes and said in a loud whisper, "Do you think Potter knows how childish he looks right now? It's his own fault he can't control his temper."

Draco listened to the sniggers of the Slytherins as they laughed for a few moments. Zachary's face had almost turned purple, which only supported Rial's comment. Severus turned around after writing something down on a piece of parchment. For a second he considered the Slytherins and then he said lazily, "Quiet down."

They fell silent and Draco smirked. If that would have been the Gryffindors his Head of House would have taken points. Since it was the Slytherins and it was at Potter's expense he let it slide. _This_ was why he liked Potions so much. This was how the classes should all be. He shot a glance at Rial and laughed softly. "What a great start to the day, hmm?"

"I quite agree," Rial answered.

*

 _The Professor's in a bad mood this morning. I wonder why? It doesn't matter; he got Zachary for points before class even started._ Rial smirked; he loved it when Zachary's temper got him in trouble.

He wrote down the page number for the potion they'd be working on today as Snape told them it would be a joint project between them and the student sitting next to them. He grinned; Draco wasn't half-bad at Potions. Better than being paired with Longbottom. He seemed incapable of getting through a lesson without some injury or other.

"All right, Draco. Let's knock the Gryffindors out for the day, huh?" Rial asked.

"Let's get to it," Draco's eyes glittered with anticipation.

Rial carefully read the directions and ingredients list. They were attempting a Numbing Potion today he noticed with amusement. He went over and retrieved the ingredients, slender fingers measuring amounts. He walked back to their table and said, "All right, Drake. I know this says to cut the piece of goldenoak bark with a silver knife, but use this instead."

Draco looked up, staring at the little blade Rial handed him. It was almost transparent, with a solid wood handle. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's a flat diamond blade. I use it for some things that _say_ they require a silver knife. I happen to know that goldenoak cuts best at an angle and with a diamond blade."

"All right, you're the Potions expert here." Draco took the tiny blade with his right hand, fingers momentarily brushing against Rial's. Rial kept a friendly smile on his face even though it felt as if a shock had ran through his body at the touch. He intended to keep Draco's friendship, which would _not_ be helped if the blonde knew the secret Zachary had been talking about.

He cursed his former brother under his breath, wishing for the hundredth time that Zachary hadn't overheard him tell James about that. Turning his attention back to the potion he poured in the miniscule beetle eyes, stirring slowly with his left hand. It _said_ to just use clockwise motions, but every seventh stir he changed directions.

Goldenoak bark took a long time to cut, so it was a good thing it was the last ingredient you needed to add besides wormwort, which would explode the cauldron if added before…

 _BANG!_ He rolled his eyes at Draco; they both knew who had caused that explosion. He lifted his eyes and sure enough there was Longbottom, covered in a pale blue-green mess. His partner had been Weasley, who Rial was delighted to see with his eyebrows singed off, giving him a permanently surprised look.

He listened with glee as the Professor gave them both a vicious scolding before deducting 20 points from Gryffindor and sending them on their way. "Do you understand why that blew, Draco?"

The blonde snorted, pushing a lock of hair out of his face as he said, "Of course I do. Everyone knows that wormwort is explosive if added while the potion is still boiling. If Longbottom weren't so terrified of doing something wrong he might do something right."

"Glad to hear it. Now go ahead and add the goldenoak chunk by chunk, not all at once. That makes it easier to stir."

As Draco added the pieces he said in a louder voice, "You know, I think Potter and his buddies are off to set a new record."

"What would that be?" Rial asked, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"How many points they can lose in one class. They've already lost 55 points just between Longbottom and Potter."

The Slytherins sniggered as they finished up their potions. Rial watched Snape wander in amongst the Gryffindors, making snide remarks every so often. When he got to Zachary his eyes fell flat. A malicious smirk turned his lips as he said softly, "I believe I told you what would happen if you did this again, Potter. You get to stay after and clean this up. Not only that, but I'm going to remove 40 points from Gryffindor. Congratulations Potter. You've lost your house 75 points in one session."

Severus bottled their potion and gave them 25 points for it as well as exempting them from the essay due tomorrow. The students all muttered and walked out, except for Rial. He retrieved the essay for the advanced class and set it on Snape's desk.

"What is that, Rial?"

"The essay for the advanced class tomorrow," he said simply before walking out. As he was leaving he rolled his eyes, Snape's essays for the regular classes were always due the next morning. He didn't understand why it still made the students annoyed after being in his classes for four years. He didn't see the surprised and pleased expression that crossed the Professor's face.

*

Severus sat at his usual place, eating quietly as he watched the students. They were all excited, chattering amongst themselves and the two foreign guests. As soon as his last class finished he'd sat down and read Rial's paper, curious about the fourth-year's views on the advanced topic. He had not been disappointed. This paper had been as thoughtfully written and carefully researched as all of the others.

After the meal finished Dumbledore cleared the table and placed benches against the wall in stacks four high. There was one for each house as well as one for both the guests. He noticed that some of the Hogwarts students joined the others, sitting with them and talking or joking. This was pleasant to see, the mission behind doing this Tournament again was international magical cooperation after all.

Dumbledore walked down and stood in front of the Goblet, stating to the Hall, "In a moment the Goblet of Fire will make its selections for the Tournament. As I stated before once you are selected you can't back out. You are in for the length of the Tournament."

The Goblet's flames turned red and a piece of parchment shot out on a tongue of red fire, landing on Dumbledore's hand. He opened the piece of paper and said, "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum."

The unattractive professional Seeker stood without a change in expression, walking up to Dumbledore. He was handed a medallion with his school's crest on it, which he placed around his neck. "Go to the trophy room behind the staff table and wait for your instructions."

As Krum walked off the Gryffindors gave him a large round of applause. They had capitalized on Durmstrang, snapping them up the instant they walked through the door due to the presence of one Zachary Potter. Severus scowled at the golden boy, sitting amongst his group of admirers. He had thoroughly enjoyed removing the points from Potter during Potions, it had been quite satisfying.

Another piece shot out and Dumbledore said, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The blonde girl Severus had seen the other day stood gracefully and accepted her medallion, flinging her sheet of white-blonde hair loose of the medallion's cord. _I highly doubt she'll last the whole Tournament,_ he thought dryly.

One last piece of paper shot out and landed in Dumbledore's hand. The four houses had fallen silent, tense with expectation. In Dumbledore's hand was the name of the one who would represent their school. All who had entered wished for the honor, only one would receive it.

The Headmaster unfolded it and read the name. His old blue eyes widened in surprise, it was not a name he expected to see. He cleared his throat, looked up and said, "The Champion for Hogwarts is…"

"Rial of Slytherin."

The Slytherins went _crazy._ Shouts of laughter and a couple sharp whistles sounded as Zachary's ex-twin made his way down from the third row up. A couple started clapping and a few more shouted something at the Gryffindors which made them clench their fists and glare. Severus was unable to stop from grinning victoriously as he watched the golden child stare in shocked disbelief at his former twin.

Rial walked up to Dumbledore, an unreadable expression on his face. He watched as Dumbledore changed the cord to dark green and permitted him to place it around his neck, stiffening at the gesture. With grace and pride he walked around the edge of the table and into the room behind it.

"Now we have our three Champions!" Dumbledore stated briskly, attempting to recover from his earlier shock.

"If you will all return to your houses or your quarters, your Champions will join you after they have received their instructions regarding…"

A piece of paper flew out of the Goblet, cutting Dumbledore off. With fingers that actually trembled he caught it, unfolding the piece of paper.

" _Zachary Potter."_

The golden boy actually looked surprised, taking a minute to move down the platform. Dumbledore motioned him through amidst mutters from the Hall. Severus's dark eyes narrowed as he watched Potter. The boy did look stunned to have his name appear, but the whole family was made up of talented actors.

_What in Merlin's name is going on?_


	9. Educating the Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, yada yada yada. :D

Rial leaned against a pillar in the Trophy Room, attempting to look casually disinterested in his companions and his surroundings. It was quite successful as far as his companions went; they were unable to hold his attention. The room however was fascinating. The case to his left held all of Zachary's accomplishments. Special Award for Services to the School, Quidditch Cup 3rd year, House Cup for the last three years, it went on and on.

It was the older ones that held his current interest. Up against one wall was the picture of the 7th year Gryffindor team from 1977, the year James Potter had graduated. If he studied the picture long enough he could see James in the front row with a Quaffle under one arm and one hand on a handle of the Quidditch Cup.

The person on the right was familiar as well. Black hair and handsome, cocky features made it impossible not to recognize Sirius Black, his former godfather and James' best friend along with Remus Lupin. He remembered Sirius faintly from a few times that he'd actually been around his godfather, mostly a warm voice and an attractive smile. Sirius was an Auror at the Ministry who specialized in hunting down dark creatures. He'd always joked that he was well suited to the position after running around with a werewolf for four years at school.

Said wolf was one Remus J. Lupin, a kind-natured man with what Rial remembered as haunted eyes. Whenever Sirius said his comment his eyes would always darken and he'd scold Sirius for laughing about it when any one of them could have been seriously hurt. He _hated_ being one of the lycans. After he'd taught at the school for one term he'd taken to wandering amongst the lycan colonies and discreetly recruiting some of them for the war Dumbledore was convinced would start soon.

He heard the door open and saw Zachary walk in. His eyes narrowed as Krum asked if they were wanted outside and his former twin shot him a smug grin. "My name came out of the Goblet. I think I'm one of the Champions."

"What? There have only ever been three!" Fleur protested, blue eyes narrowing.

"None the less, Zachary's name did appear from the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore replied.

He listened as Karkaroff and Maxime both protested, watching his Head of House. Snape looked interested in the conversation; he was watching both of them with alert eyes. "There must have been something wrong with the Line!" Maxime put in. "I demand a resort. We will zimply put the namez in again and have it redraw!"

"My dear, I am afraid that is impossible," Bartimus Crouch put in. "The Goblet of Fire has gone out. It will not relight until the end of the Tournament."

"So Hogwarts will have to be given two Champions," Karkaroff said in a silky tone. "I am impressed; the Goblet could have done so for another school."

"It must have been convinced into selecting two for the last school," Rial put in dryly. When the adults stared at him he continued with a flat expression, "It always selects Hogwarts last, so someone had to convince it that it hadn't put out the first name."

"That's impossible!" Bartimus Crouch snapped.

"No, it's not," Rial said irritably, annoyed that he actually had to _explain_ this to the head of a Ministry department. "It would take someone of great skill with the Dark Arts, but there are ways to convince almost anything to do what you want it or them to do. Look at all of the Potions for mind-control, or the Imperius Curse. Those only apply to people but they most likely have a counterpart for non-living things."

"The boy's right," growled a new voice. Rial jumped, he hadn't heard the new DADA professor enter. He hadn't seen Moody's arrival the second morning due to the Howler, but Draco had described their new Professor as 'odd'. He had yet to have a class with him since he'd been otherwise occupied with the disowning. Blaise, Tor and Draco all agreed that he favored Potter.

The spinning magical eye was at the moment focused on him. He crossed his arms and stood there, not intimidated by the grizzled visage in front of him. The wooden leg, scars and fake eye gave testimony to the hard life of an Auror, which Moody had been for a very long time. He was forcibly retired now, the Ministry had given him a large pension and a firm goodbye when he'd objected to some new terms.

"It would take a powerful dark wizard to hoodwink a magical object but it can be done. What stands is that Potter will have to remain in the tournament."

"Agreed," Crouch put in, unable to hold eye contact with Rial. He looked at all of the Champions as he said, "The first Task is one of daring, of courage in the face of the unknown. Therefore we will give you no hints or what to expect. It will be in one month."

"Harry, Rial, I suggest you head to your common rooms. Your classmates will be waiting for you," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

Rial walked past Moody, ignoring the blue eye. He stepped into the Great Hall and began walking toward the dungeons. Aware of footsteps he stopped and spun around, narrowing emerald eyes at the sight of Zachary.

"Forgotten where your common room is, Potter?"

Zachary was taller and heavier than he was and easily slammed him against the wall. Pinned by the throat he nonetheless glared with flinty eyes into the dark brown ones. The back of his head smarted from where he'd hit the stone. He snarled, "Have you ever been taught what personal space is, Potter?"

"Shut up, _snake,_ " Zachary hissed. "I don't know how you wormed your way into being selected as Hogwarts' representative for the tournament since you're a glorified squib. It wouldn't matter except for the fact that I will _not_ be humiliated by a blood-traitor. _So_ , if you do anything to get in my way during this tournament, make sure you do so with the knowledge that James will pop in for a little 'hello'. If you really irritate him, he may even drop your little _secret_ into the ear of a reporter."

"Using Daddy's influence to try and win?" Rial said in a mocking tone, "I'm surprised poor wittle Zachy wants to risk his pretty face. Wouldn't be so handsome with a big scar across your cheek, or a nose like Moody's, would you?"

Zachary let go of the front of his robes, pulled him forward and punched him in the chest, dropping him to his knees. Rial glared up at his former brother as he said with a smirk, "That's where you belong, squibling. You'll be like that before the end of this, begging for my forgiveness. Guess what I'll say? 'Go to _hell,_ snake, because that's where you belong'."

"Then you and James belong somewhere lower than hell, Zachary James Potter."

Zachary spun and walked away. Rial stood, rubbing the spot where his former brother had hit him. He winced as he touched the spot. If he was lucky all it would do was bruise. His skin bruised and broke very easily. He straightened his robes and collar before continuing down to the Slytherin common room.

"Prestige," he said, walking inside. He was immediately swarmed by the older Slytherins, lost in congratulations and laughter. It was beginning to give him a headache when a familiar face showed up.

A huge grin had plastered itself on pale features. Draco laughed, eyes lit with delight. The pureblood cut a path through the students, leading him over to a chair which he gratefully sank into. Once Draco had pressed a glass of mulled cider into his hands he sat down with grace, crossing one leg over the other.

"How does it feel to be the chosen Champion for Hogwarts?"

"Great, I think. Right now I'm still numb and I have a headache from explaining elementary things to a head of a Ministry department."

"Oh? Does that have anything to do with Potter?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He gets to remain in the tournament for one thing. Karkaroff was trying to cast doubt on Dumbdore and the Goblet of Fire. I told him it was probably convinced to select two names for the last school. It would be easy enough for a competent dark wizard to confuse it and make the Goblet think it hadn't given my name."

"Of course," Draco snorted. "There is any number of spells for people, why not for objects?"

"Unfortunately I had to actually explain that to Crouch. I have a feeling it came off like a school lecture but I don't care at this point. James has enough influence at the Ministry that they've probably written me off as some junior Voldemort by now."

Draco flinched slightly when he said the name and said, "You say that name without hesitation."

"I fear neither the name, the person nor the power behind it. Voldemort won't be around forever, neither will Dumbdore."

"Dumbdore?" Draco quoted, grinning.

"That's what happens when little kids pronounce his name. I think it fits," Rial smiled back, setting the empty mug down.

"That it does," Draco agreed.

They were joined by Blaise, Tor and Pansy Parkinson. For a while the foursome sat up talking, sharing jokes and conversations about their day. Pansy made them all laugh with Trelwalney's latest prediction on Potter's cause of death. After a while they went to their separate dorms and slipped into bed, exhausted but content.


	10. A Dog & The Unforgivables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Rial sat in the back of the Defense classroom with Draco, Blaise, Tor and Pansy. He was exempt from classes due to his studying for the First Task but he was still paying attention to the class. He was listening to multiple conversations when he heard the door to the classroom swing open. No one else heard it and he watched as a tall, black-haired man entered the room and took a seat off to the side.

He was dressed in the gold-trimmed black robes of an Auror and had a thin, handsome face and dark eyes. Rial almost gaped at him but restrained himself in time. It was _Sirius._ Sirius Black, the same man he'd seen in the old Quidditch picture almost a week ago. His former godfather sat scanning the room with alert eyes, watching Moody without expression.

Rial turned back to Moody, who'd just finished taking roll call. He tried to put the Auror out of his mind but it was hard, he'd really liked Sirius. The warm smile, the eyes filled with laughter. Sternly he turned his attention back to Moody and tried to listen to what he was saying.

* * *

Sirius sat on the edge of a windowsill, watching the class as he resisted a grin. Being here again was wonderful, he could easily remember when he'd been the one sitting there, interested but acting as if he wasn't. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been his favorite class, he'd sat with James and Remus planning some of their best pranks in this classroom. After Remus had been chosen as Prefect for Gryffindor he'd tried to act disinterested but Sirius had always been able to wheedle him into putting in an idea or his opinion.

He scanned the students, watching as a couple noticed him and tried to act as if they weren't curious about his presence. His reason for being here was a serious matter but it still made him laugh to see the inquisitive glances. When Dumbledore had told the Ministry he'd be allowing Moody to demonstrate the Unforgivables to his classes they'd insisted on sending an Auror to keep an eye on things. Sirius had been released from his boring paperwork and had jumped at the chance. He'd be here for three weeks, through the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

A group of Slytherins sitting near the back caught his attention and he looked at them, trying to identify them based on their appearances. The black boy with grey eyes had to be a Zabini; the elder patriarch had the same eyes. The Parkinson girl was identified by her pug nose, her mother had 'gifted' her with that. Sirius smiled faintly at Torian Lestrange, the boy was his second-nephew and had brains behind his attractive face.

He looked at the other one and snorted. _Pale face, gray eyes, white-blonde hair…he's GOT to be a Malfoy._ Lucius' proud son was his near mirror image, smaller and slighter than his regal father but with the promise of that graceful height in long bones. _Going to be as attractive as his father as well…_ Sirius mused before cutting off his train of thought.

The last one looked familiar to Sirius but he couldn't place him right away. Slender and of fair height, with long bones and a narrow face. Pitch black hair and emerald eyes… _Hang on, he's got_ Lily's _eyes!_ For a second he considered the youthful elegance and handsome features before he finally placed the face with a name. _Harry! Or Rial, I guess._

He stared at Zachary's former twin, startled that he hadn't recognized the boy earlier. He'd seen him a couple of times at the Potters', though he had never stayed around long. He had always seemed frightened of people, with a nervous expression permanently planted in emerald eyes. Now he watched Mad-Eye with casual confidence, a small frown on warmly-tinted lips.

"All right," Moody growled, staring around the room with his magical eye. Sirius resisted rolling his own; Mad-Eye did that purely for intimidation. To his surprise Rial actually _did_ roll his, muttering something to the Malfoy child which made him muffle a laugh.

"How many of you know one of the Unforgivables?"

Hands shot up. Mad-Eye concentrated on one trembling one and said, "You there, what's your name?"

"Longbottom," the Gryffindor said with a squeak. _Neville,_ Sirius remembered. Frank and Alice's boy.

"Well then, Longbottom, what's one of the Unforgivables?"

"The C-Cr-Cruciatus Curse," Neville stammered.

"You would know that one, wouldn't you?" Moody growled. Sirius caught his breath, ready to speak in case Alastor started elaborating.

Instead the retired Auror pulled a spider out of a cage. Sirius watched as red-headed Ron Weasley backed up as far as he could, staring nervously at the spider as Moody enlarged it to twice its normal size. He resisted snorting with laughter, he'd forgotten about the youngest Weasley boy's arachnophobia.

Alastor pointed his wand at the spider and snapped, " _Crucio."_

The spider started twitching and shaking. Sirius knew that if it could speak it would be screaming. The Cruciatus was excruciating, he knew from personal experience. It was his cousin Bellatrix's favorite curse. The older Longbottom's had been tortured by her in the last war. It had been Sirius' painful job of taking Neville to his grandmother's as a year-old infant and explaining to Alice's parents that their daughter was now insane.

"Stop!" a voice shouted. Sirius looked around and saw that it was Hermione Granger, one of Zachary's friends. She was staring at Neville, who was shaking and pale-faced.

Moody stopped and growled something about pain, about the Cruciatus being pure torture. He briskly asked the class, "All right, who knows another one?"

"Miss Granger?"

"The Imperius," she whispered.

The total control Moody had over the spider made many students laugh, but Sirius noticed that the child formerly called Harry Potter stared at it quietly, not laughing or smiling. Sirius could see comprehension in his green eyes, the true understanding of how horrible the Imperius was.

"Think that's funny, do you? How would you like to have someone in control of your every action? There was a good deal of witches and wizards who fell under this curse in the last war, the things they did would make your skin crawl," Moody snapped. "You can break the Imperius but it takes concentration, willpower and _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_ " he roared the last two words, making the entire class jump.

"All right, what's the last one?"

"You there, your name and the curse," Moody snapped at Rial.

Green eyes narrowed before the child said coolly, "Rial. The last one is _Avada Kedavra."_

He pronounced it perfectly and Sirius noted that he kept his hands away from his wand as he said it. His voice was without inflection and he didn't blink as Moody stared directly at him.

"Correct. The Killing Curse."

Moody set the spider back on his desk. The thing started scurrying toward the other edge, as if it could sense something bad was about to happen. Sirius felt that familiar chill run down his spine as the ex-Auror shouted, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

The eerie green light erupted from his wand and sped toward the spider with a strange whooshing sound. It was as if the curse was killing sound as well, leaving total silence and destruction in its wake. The spider was flipped onto its back and lay there, dead. Sirius shivered, he'd seen far too many friends like that over the years.

The class was murmuring quietly in shock, staring at the dead spider. "There is no counter-curse for the Killing Curse. Only one has been known to survive it and he's sitting right in front of me," Moody growled, staring at Zachary, who smiled winningly. Sirius rolled his eyes, his godson was a damn show-off, worse by far than either himself or James.

"Professor?" A girl squeaked.

"Yes, Patil?"

"Why isn't the Dark Mark considered an Unforgivable?"

"Good question. Usually this isn't brought up until 7th year but since you asked I'll tell you that even if you knew the incantation for the Dark Mark, you have to have the mark to make it appear. It doesn't harm people so it's not considered one of the Unforgivables."

"What is the incantation?" the same girl asked again.

" _Morsmorde,"_ a voice murmured.

"What?" Moody snapped. "Who said that?"

Rial looked at the ex-Auror with blank green eye and said it louder, clearer. "The incantation for the Dark Mark is _morsmorde,_ Parvarti Patil."

He pronounced the word perfectly, with the strange roll of the last part coming off his tongue without hesitation. Sirius resisted the temptation to blink, the incantation was difficult to pronounce and most never heard it until 7th year, like Alastor had said.

"Correct again," the ex-Auror growled. "Ten points to Slytherin."

The class was staring at the quiet Slytherin, who leaned back in his chair and surveyed them without expression. He looked frankly bored as Moody began lecturing, his left hand making swift notations on a piece of parchment. After that he didn't even seem to be paying attention to the class, instead making notes from a large book on the desk next to him.

A nervous tap sounded on the door behind Sirius and he watched as a tiny 2nd year appeared. He resisted a laugh, it was impossible to remember being such a little twerp all those years ago. They almost seemed to get smaller each year.

"Professor?" the boy squeaked.

"Yes?" Moody growled.

"The Weighing of the Wands and the press release is in a few moments. Potter and Rial need to go to the trophy room."

"I'll escort them, Alastor," Sirius offered. A great deal of the class jumped and blinked at him, wondering where he'd come from.

"Take them away then, Black," Moody growled.

Rial had already put away his parchment, quill and book by the end of the conversation and he neatly grabbed his bag and stood, muttering something to the Slytherins that made them smile and laugh. He was standing by the door by the time Zachary put his stuff away and came to the door. While Zachary instantly asked him all sorts of questions about what he'd been doing and about his parents Rial remained aloof, walking in silence.

Sirius puzzled on it for a while and then realized why the youth was so nervous. He probably thought that since James had disowned him he wouldn't want anything to do with him. The beautiful emerald eyes flicked over toward him every once in a while with a strangely wistful look. Sirius wouldn't do anything of the sort to a child; he'd been shocked when James had disowned him in the first place. _All because of his house_ , Sirius shook his head. He didn't understand, there had to be another reason for it. His friend was sensible, wasn't he?

They entered the trophy room to a small group of people. A photographer was setting up his camera according to the best light. The tall Madame Maxime was speaking in French to a girl with white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. _Veela relations, I'd bet._ His theory seemed to be supported by the fact that Zachary instantly wandered over to say hello.

Rial snorted under his breath and walked over to the figure of one Severus Snape. Sirius stiffened before relaxing. He'd apologized a few years ago for the dangerous prank and the detestable nickname. To his surprise Severus had accepted it and if they weren't chummy they at least could have a civil conversation without biting each other's heads off.

Rial seemed to get along very well with the snarky Professor. As Sirius walked up they were discussing some topic that had nothing to do with their surroundings. Sirius looked around and saw wide-eyed old Ollivander, the ancient wand-maker. The Durmstrang champion was one Viktor Krum, who was scowling at the reporter. Sirius groaned mentally when he saw Rita Skeeter with her fake-jewel glasses, platinum blonde hair and red, red lips.

Skeeter had caused more than enough trouble with her poison-green Quick Quotes Quill, stirring up all sorts of rumors and secrets about people. She was a viper hidden behind a pretty face, always looking for the next scandal to fund her three-inch ruby claws. She saw him and gave a large, fake smile. He glared back with flat eyes, warning her off before she even tried talking to him.

The weighing of the wands was a procedure to make sure that the young wizards and witches wands worked for them before being put in dangerous situations. It had been around as long as the Tournament itself put in as a precaution by the original Headmasters of the three schools. Ollivander pronounced both of the foreigners' wands to be fine without much enthusiasm.

When Zachary gave him his wand he perked up considerably, smiling and looking approvingly at the wand. "11 ½ inches long, nice and supple, holly and phoenix feather. My boy, it may be a good idea to polish it once in a while, this wand is your life."

Rial smirked at the reprimand, watching as the wand-maker shot a fountain of water out of the end before passing it back to Zachary with a smile. He stepped forward and reluctantly handed over his own, a pitch-black wand with silver inlay. It was polished to a low, reflective shine and glimmered in the light of the trophy room.

"I remember this wand very well," Ollivander murmured, looking at it. "You take good care of it; it looks like it was recently polished."

"Once a week on the same day," Rial muttered back.

"8 ¼ inches long, surprisingly rigid. What does it work best for you in?"

"Defense, Charms, anything really," Rial answered.

"I would imagine Defense would be the best, considering its core. That was a rare find, solidified Basilisk venom is an unusual choice." Sirius blinked as he heard that tidbit. He could hear Rita's quill going crazy behind him. The venom of the most poisonous and largest of serpents as a wand core? Severus' expression was unreadable but he could tell the other was as surprised as he was from the white line around his mouth.

There was a loud _BANG!_ Three doves shot out of the end of the wand along with a shower of rice. "In perfect condition," Ollivander pronounced. He gave the wand back to Rial, who placed it back in the holster around his right wrist. Lefties were rare in the magical world, Sirius only knew a few, himself included.

At 5' Rial was the shortest of the group. The photographer had him sit in a large armchair and had the others standing behind him. Even sitting he managed to dominate the picture, the expression in emerald eyes and his posture drew the eye to him. The next was an array of individual shots and finally the two foreign students were placed with their Headmasters. Zachary posed with McGonagall for his. Rial and Severus pulled off the perfect poised picture of a pair of Slytherins, complete with the small, unaffected pureblood smile. Sirius had to admit that it was strange to see Severus smiling.

After that it was time for the students to drop off their book bags and come to dinner. Severus offered him a seat and some small conversation and he gratefully accepted. His day had been interesting to say the least and he had some questions for the snarky Professor regarding Rial.


	11. Dinner, News & Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Harry Potter.

 

Draco had claimed two seats across from Blaise, Pansy and Tor. He waited for his classmate with a small grin on his face, curious about the procedure that had been going on the past few hours. When the black-haired student walked into the Hall he saw Draco and immediately veered in his direction. For a second his eyes flicked up to the Staff Table, where Auror Black sat in conversation with Snape.

With a sigh he dropped onto the bench and neatly swung his long legs under the table. Even though he was only 5', he had the longest legs Draco had ever seen. Blaise had jokingly said that his Animagi would be a crane with his long legs. He'd just laughed and said, "As long as it's not a flamingo."

They had all burst into laughter at the idea of the bright pink birds, swearing that if any of them had that form they'd never use their Animagi again. Even Pansy had sworn, despite the fact that her favorite color was hot pink. The idea of a Slytherin being a silly pink bird was revolting. They had been practicing the meditation techniques for a while now and Rial had revised his timetable, stating that it would probably take into their 5th year for the first full transformation.

"So, how did the weighing go?" Draco asked.

"Well, except for that stupid Skeeter woman. I don't think she likes me very much; I refused to tell her anything about myself. I'm not about to go blabbing my life story to a stranger," Rial rolled his eyes. "She _loved_ our precious Zachy. He was of course eating up the attention and being a general idiot like he always is in front of a camera."

"I've never seen anyone so concerned with their looks. He makes you look relaxed, Draco," Pansy teased.

"Hey!" Draco replied indignantly, "I'm not concerned with my appearance, thank you very much!"

"Oh?" Rial drawled. "Who is it that takes almost an hour to get ready in the morning then? I would think it was you, unless someone borrows our bathroom."

Draco grumbled and lightly hit Rial's shoulder. He did it that light on purpose, making it obvious that he was just teasing. As a result Rial didn't even tense, just looked at him with that weird smile on his face again. After a second the other rolled his eyes and said, "Zachy loved posing for Rita. Really, you think he'd go for someone closer to his own age. He's a little young to be hitting on older women."

The Slytherins burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the other students and the staff. They ignored it, chatting away through dinner without the slightest concern for their usual poise and aloof elegance.

*

Severus listened to the laughter of the Slytherins, looking up just the slightest to check who made them laugh like that. He was not surprised to see Rial sitting next to Draco and their usual companions. Zabini looked about ready to fall off his seat if not for Torian's steady hand. He couldn't resist a quick smile; Rial seemed to be able to make anyone laugh.

He looked to his dinner companion and saw a thoughtful expression on Black's face. His dark eyes swirled as he looked at the Slytherin table, the quick mind of an Auror contemplating several thoughts. Black saw his expression and said, "I'm just trying to figure out why James did what he did. It seems more than a little extreme to disown a child for being in a different house than expected."

"I do not know how to fathom Potter's mind," Severus said shortly, "but what happened the day of that disowning makes me more than convinced that Rial's better off without Potter towering over him."

"What did happen? Besides the disowning and renaming ceremonies, that is?" Sirius asked.

Severus hesitated, unsure if Black would believe him. Finally he answered, in a low tone. "I know that you are very unlikely to believe me but I can show you in a Pensieve if you would like to confirm it. After the ceremony was completed Rial turned to James and thanked him for disowning him. He said that it was probably a relief to have a reason for his treatment the last 15 years. Potter slapped him across the face before leaving."

"I found Rial outside of the Headmaster's office and he allowed me to check the left side of his face for injuries. Potter _broke_ the cheekbone. He let me heal it, but not before letting it slip that this hadn't been the first time."

"On the day Potter informed him of the disowning he sent him a Howler _._ The thing was filled with some of the most insulting, biased words I've heard. Potter did his best to tear Rial apart that day, told him that he'd never been wanted or needed anyways and he might as well get used to being useless."

Black looked stunned. "He sent him a _Howler_ to inform him of a disowning? The purebloods have never done anything like that, not even the ones from Slytherin! He could have at least had the decency to inform him in _private_."

"Merlin be praised," the Auror muttered, "what in the _hell_ was going through James' head when he did all that? More importantly, _why_?"

"You know him better than I do," Severus replied flatly.

"Not as far as _this_ goes, I don't. If I didn't know better I'd say… but no, that's crazy. James wouldn't base a _disowning_ on that."

"Please try and make some sense, Black," Severus sneered.

"Don't fall into your 'Snivellus' personality," Black retorted.

Severus glared at him and waited for him to answer. Black sighed and said, "James is tolerant of most differences, but there are a few that drive him beyond reason. Remus and I found that out the hard way when we realized in 6th year that we were both gay _._ For some reason he couldn't stand that, we had to be completely silent about it and act _normal._ "

Severus blinked. It was not a widely accepted preference in the magical world; it still had its fair share of prejudices and derogatory nicknames. Black continued speaking.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that the reason why James did what he did was that Rial is gay.But he's shown no sign of it and more than that, there has to be a solid reason for a disowning ceremony, otherwise he could have done it because no one in his or Lily's family has black hair," Sirius said the last with a small laugh but abruptly it stopped. He looked from the black-haired youth at the Slytherin table to the brown-haired one at Gryffindor, dark eyes widening.

"You're gay _?_ " Severus asked.

"Yeah. Lovely Rita Skeeter attempted to make my life difficult by revealing that to my boss, but she underestimated him. Your younger brother is an interesting guy, by the way."

"Valarian is different, to say the least," Severus said absently. "Skeeter and Potter would be shocked to hear how many of the purebloods are gay.Varian Malfoy, Lucius, my father, me, Draco…" he trailed off at the surprised look on Black's face.

"The Malfoys are all gay _?_ How have they kept that secret all this time?"

"Caution and arranged marriages. The engagement between Lucius and your cousin Narcissa had been in place since Lucius was four, for example."

"So Lucius' kid is called Draco?" Black asked.

"Yes."

"Is it short for anything?" Sirius looked curious.

"Yes. His real first name was Narcissa's choice. It's Draconis."

"Draconis?" Sirius snorted. "I'd shorten my name as well if it was Draconis."

"You should hear his full name," Severus actually grinned.

"What is it?"

"Draconis Salazar Lucius Malfoy," Sirius' eyes got bigger and bigger with each addition.

"Holy crap! That must take 6 inches and ten minutes to write out fully," Sirius laughed.

"It just about does," Severus agreed, looking at the pale-faced youth.

Sirius was watching him as well. "I was sad to hear of Narcissa's death," he said softly. "Of all my cousins she was one of the more reasonable ones. She seemed happiest after she married Lucius and Draco was born."

"Lucius mourned her death for a very long time. Now he drifts, finding purpose in his work in the Ministry. He's talented with foreign diplomats. I used to tease him about his gift for languages, told him that he was sponge for tongues. He just laughed. I haven't heard him laugh now in ages; he never seems to smile at all. Not a true smile anyways, he's quite adept at that little half-smile we Slytherins use."

Sirius' eyes were thoughtful again, though Severus had the idea that it was for entirely different reasons. After a moment Severus began eating again, content with the silence to process the several surprising things he'd been told this evening.

* *

When Rial went down to the Great Hall for breakfast he was surprised at the number of hostile stares he received from the students. Even the teachers were watching him warily, outside of Snape. Everyone had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and he groaned. Skeeter's article had to be in the morning paper.

Draco was looking at him with an oddly appraising expression, as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of him. "What's wrong, Drake?"

"Nothing, I think. Read this," the blonde replied, slender fingers sliding the paper in his direction.

In front of him was the group picture and below it was an article that took up half the page.

**EXCLUSIVE ON THE TRIWIZARD CHAMPIONS!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Yesterday afternoon I had the honor of speaking with the young Triwizard Champions. They are an intelligent, capable group and this reporter was impressed. Below is the name and school of each Champion and some general information about them._

_**Viktor Krum, Durmstrang** _ _\- This 7_ _th_ _year is a professional Seeker, known for his famous skill that let him catch the Snitch this summer at the Quidditch World Cup. He told me that his favorite subject is Transfiguration._

_**Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons** _ _\- Miss Delacour is a pretty 18 year old from France. Her grandmother is a veela from one of the northern clans and her wand possesses one of her grandmother's hairs._

_**Zachary Potter, Hogwarts** _ _\- The 'Boy Who Lived' is a handsome, capable 4_ _th_ _year and is known throughout the wizarding world for defeating He Who Must Not Be Named. His favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts. His fellow students believe that he should have been originally selected for Hogwarts School._

_**Rial of Slytherin, Hogwarts**_ _\- Little is known of this darkly handsome 4_ _th_ _year beside the fact that he_ was _Zachary's twin before James Potter disowned him. He chose his first name at the disowning, and this reporter wonders if there was any significance. I also learned that he possesses a wand with a core of solidified Basilisk venom._

_One wonders why a child from the darkest house, with a core of venom from the most poisonous and deadly of snakes, would be selected as Hogwarts Champion. Was it done with the normal processes, or does this child possess more of the skills that his house founder is famous for?_

_Only time will tell._

"Ollivander blurts out my wand's core and that woman immediately tries to label me as a Dark Wizard," Rial snarled. "This is _exactly_ why I don't blurt my life's story to the first person I meet. I am sick and tired of people's stupid prejudices!"

He irritably pushed the paper away from him and took a quick gulp of orange juice, attempting to calm down. It wasn't working; he could feel the tension in his neck and shoulders. He pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if he'd have time to run down and grab one of his Headache potions before Transfiguration.

After a second he smiled faintly at his friends, ignoring the fact that the smile felt fake and they were looking at him with curiosity. As the conversations began around them Draco asked, " _Do_ you have any other Slytherin abilities?"

"I think it's time to introduce you to Cyphre," Rial replied. He waved his hand, indicating that he should follow. As they were walking toward the Transfiguration classroom he looked at what appeared to be an emerald bangle and said, _:Cyphre, reveal yourself.:_

All Draco heard was a series of soft hisses. The bangle _moved._ Rial watched Draco's eyes widen as the thin bangle was revealed to be a tiny emerald snake with glistening silver eyes.

He looked at him and said, "Cyphre isn't blind, his eyes are silver because he's a magical creature. I knew about my Parseltongue ability from about the age of seven, it was one of the things James' suppressant couldn't block. I was outside one day when Cyphre came up to me and asked why I seemed so lonely. I told him that I _was_ and he offered to be my friend."

"Would he mind if I touched him?" Draco asked, looking at the emerald creature with wide eyes filled with awe.

_:Cyphre, would you mind letting this one touch you?:_

_:No, he ssseems trusstworthy to me.:_

"Go ahead Draco. The back of his head where it meets his body is always a good choice."

Cyphre was two fingers wide and Draco gently touched him, stroking the scales with a smile on his face. "He's so smooth, like silk."

_:Thisss one's touch feels nice. He's not afraid of me or my kind.:_

"Cyphre likes it as well," Rial said with a grin. "He says he can tell you're not afraid of snakes."

"I never have been," Draco replied. "Is he poisonous?"

"His bite is as deadly as an asp's. He may be little but since he's magical he can choose to either kill or debilitate with his bite. He can also sense when someone means to harm me, which is why he hangs out as a bracelet most of the time."

Draco laughed nervously and said, "I'm glad I passed the test then."

A second later the blonde said wistfully, "I wish I could understand him. Sometimes when I was a child I wished that I could possess the Parselmouth ability. Snakes are said to have as many different personalities as people."

Rial frowned thoughtfully. _:Cyphre, would you mind this one being able to understand you?:_

_:No. He ssseems to be a nice child. It would be nice to have sssomeone else to talk to, Masster.:_

_:How many timess have I asked you to call me by name?:_

_:Many.:_

Rial snorted with laughter. When Draco looked at him he said, "Cyphre refuses to call me by name. I keep trying to persuade him."

"That must be an interesting conversation," Draco replied with a grin.

"Draco," Rial asked quietly, "how would you like to be able to understand Cyphre? He understands English so you could talk to him as well."

"There's a way to do that?" Draco looked astonished.

"Yes. It's simple but most people don't want to do it. You would have to let Cyphre bite you on the hand. It would be just once and the venom would be neutralized before he bit you. It would open your understanding of Parseltongue to Cyphre only."

"It would be wicked to talk to a snake and actually understand his replies," Draco grinned. "If he doesn't mind I'd be honored."

"Hold out your hand," Rial replied.

_:Cyphre? It is up to you. I consider him a friend, so it is your choice to open his understanding of our tongue.:_

In reply Cyphre slid along his arm and hovered just above Draco's hand. With one quick strike he bit the palm of Draco's hand, gently but firmly. Draco's breath hissed in surprise.

_:I am sssurprised, this one didn't even flinch.:_

Draco gasped softly. "Is that you?" he whispered, looking at the emerald snake.

_:Who else? My name is Cyphre, friend of my Masster. Who are you?:_

"My name is Draco. It's short for Draconian," Draco replied.

Rial fought first a blink and then a muffled laugh as Draco said his full first name. _Holy Merlin, no wonder he shortens it to Draco!_

_:It is a pleasure, dragon-child. I welcome the association of one of the ancient blood.:_

_:Ancient blood?:_ Rial asked. From Draco's wide eyed expression, he could hear Rial as well.

_:Thosse with the purest of blood, the ones who can trace to our original binder.:_

_:Original—Salazar Slytherin? He bound the ssnakes?:_ Draco asked.

_:He bound all sserpents and serpent kin to the service of his descendants. We can trace by the smell of blood the purity of the tie and we can't harm one of more than ½ blood ties. Serpent kin includes the hydra, manticore and Dragons.:_

"Dragons? They speak Parseltongue?" Draco whispered.

_:No. They do not ssspeak our ancient tongue. They can understand it, but they have long lost the capability of ssspeech besides the elementals.:_

_:Elementals?:_ Rial queried.

_:You don't think that the story of the water dragon is just a child's tale, do you? He iss quite real, though hard to ssseek out. There iss one for each element. Water, air, earth, fire and ether. Ether is the ssstars. Sshe is hardest to find.:_

"That would be an interesting trip after school years," Draco said with a grin.

"It would," Rial agreed.

_:I can sssense sssome of the dragons around here. There are four of them in the woods.:_

Four dragons around Hogwarts? Rial's eyes narrowed and he thought for a moment. "The first Task. At least now I know what I need to do. I have to be able to get around a dragon."

"How do you do that?" Draco whispered eyes wide.

"It will be difficult."

_:May I offer sssome information?:_

_:Go ahead, Cyphre.:_ Rial replied.

_:The dragon kin are especially prone to illusions. You can project images that aren't there and they will believe them as long as nothing breaks the illusion.:_

: _Thank you, little friend.:_ Rial hissed. _:It would be best for you to go back to your sssleeping now. I would not put you in danger from these fools.:_

They walked into the Transfiguration classroom as Rial contemplated on how to get past a dragon. Cyphre's hint about the illusions could possibly come in handy. He smiled at the emerald bracelet, grateful for his little silver-tongued friend. He was also very grateful for the human friend walking next to him. His life was getting better, slowly but surely.


	12. Avada Kedavra Eyes & the First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still don't own HP.

Draco drifted from sleeping to waking and blinked at his sheets and blanket. Green and silver like normal, but made of silk. When he looked at the wooden frame of the four-poster it was black and metallic. The empty wall he was used to staring at had the family portrait from the year his mother had died. He stood carefully, walking over to it. _This must be a dream; I know this portrait is at home._

He stared at his mother before lifting a finger and reaching out to trace the frame. His finger went right through it. _Magic,_ he realized. _But who?_ He turned and looked at the sleeping figure in the other bed. Rial _looked_ like he was asleep, but Draco had a suspicion he wasn't. With a devilish grin the blonde tiptoed quietly to stand by Rial's shoulder.

Over the past few weeks he'd been assisting Rial in preparing for the first Task. Rial was supremely intelligent as far as book smarts went, but his practical needed some work. So Draco had been helping him figure out the wand movements for the different illusion charms. He suspected that this was the result.

He reached out and _shoved_ the black-haired boy. A slender hand latched around his wrist and he gave a surprised yelp as he was tugged after Rial. However, he was not only taller and heavier than the older boy; he knew how to deal with these situations. So instead of tensing up he relaxed and went _with_ the motion.

The end result of this was they both hit the floor with a solid ' _thump'_ , Draco on top of Rial and pinning him to the ground. Green eyes were filled with a mixture of laughter and surprise as he grumbled, "How in the heck did you do that?"

"Unlike you," Draco began loftily, "I was trained in hand-to-hand combat. I know how to take advantage of a situation like this."

"Hmm," Rial murmured. "I think I hear a certain amount of 'The Brat' in that voice."

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"My brother's impression of you wasn't very pleasant, to say the least. He always referred to you as the 'Brat' or the 'Junior Git' when he was talking to James and Lily."

"He's one to talk," Draco grumbled indignantly.

Rial's only reply was a soft laugh of agreement. After a second Draco looked up enough to see that the illusion had disappeared and he asked, "You did that, didn't you?"

"I did," Rial agreed. "Since the first Task is today I wanted to put it up to a final test. Combining a test and a prank was too good an opportunity to miss so I set it up while you were asleep."

"How did you do it? I happen to know that you've never seen my room in Malfoy Manor before," Draco's voice had a note of suspicion but he couldn't quite erase it. His father had trained him in Occlumency but he didn't have the tightest of shields…

"The illusion charm I'm going to use pulls the image from the target's mind. Since you were asleep it must have pulled your bedroom from home."

"Huh," Draco answered, "that's pretty neat."

As the silence fell and lengthened he realized exactly how _close_ he was to Rial and gulped. He looked at the high cheekbones and slender face as he thought, _It's incredible that he's related to Zachary Potter, he's so_ much _more attractive than him._ As he realized where his train of thought was going he decided it was probably best to break the silence.

He proceeded to stand up, pulling the other Slytherin up with him. When they were standing the shorter, more slender boy was forced to look up just slightly to look into his eyes, Draco had about three inches on him. Draco was surprised at how easily he pulled Rial onto his feet. _Merlin, he's really light!_

"Next year you _have_ to try out for the Quidditch team," Draco said forcefully. "You're so light I bet a broom wouldn't even notice you. Do you have fast reflexes?"

"Very, don't you remember our little mock game?" Rial smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered an affirmative. They had played one of their little games recently and their entire group had been shocked at how quickly Rial had caught the Snitch. It didn't seem like 10 minutes had gone by before he'd held up his hand with the tiny walnut-sized ball clenched in long, slender fingers.

"You have to try out for the Seeker position," Draco answered.

"Isn't that your position?" Rial cocked his head sideways, thinking.

"Yeah, but I'm giving it up next year. My dad was a Chaser and I think I'd do better in that position. I was only in the Seeker position to annoy Potter, I'm too afraid of hitting the ground while chasing the Snitch to be a Seeker."

"And it would certainly irritate him if _I_ was in that position," Rial grinned. "He thinks he's such a great Seeker."

"Have you flown quite a bit?" Draco asked. "You seem really comfortable in the air."

"No," Rial answered shortly. At Draco's confused expression he elaborated. "The one time James caught me on a broom he pulled it to the ground with a Fetching Charm. He told me if he ever caught me out again he'd lock me in my room for a month."

Draco's eyes widened. "I can't believe that he's your father!"

"He's not my father anymore, thank Merlin," Rial growled.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Draco murmured.

"Do you want the straight answer to that?"

"Yes," Draco replied, despite the dangerous glitter in Rial's green eyes.

"I'm going to kill James Potter one of these days, Draco. He ruined my life and I'm going to pay him back for it."

Draco looked at his friend, at the absolute coldness of the emerald eyes and shivered. As they walked out to breakfast he reflected, _I guess I was expecting something like that. After all, he does have Avada Kedavra eyes._

* * * *

Rial stood inside the Champion's Tent, awaiting the arrival of Ludo Bagman and the three Headmasters. They walked inside, the head of the Magical Games department bouncing on his heels in excitement. Rial didn't trust the man; he knew that James had him in his pocket due to gambling debts. As far as the Tournament went, that meant that his highest points would go to Zachary.

They were accompanied by Crouch Sr., whom he had not expected to see. He carried a small black velvet sack. Before he opened it he said, "The object of the Task is to collect the Golden Egg."

None of the other Champions looked surprised and he resisted a snort of laughter. He'd expected the foreigners to tell their students all they could about the Dragons and James would have no doubt given his Zachy enough hints for the stupidest of students to figure it out. Zachary wasn't subtle in the slightest.

"In this sack is a figurine of the creature you are about to face. It has a number around its neck. The number coordinates to the order in which you will be called."

"Ladies first," he said to Fleur, who reached inside the bag. A small jet of smoke issued from the bag _._

She pulled out a small green dragon, who breathed a spiral of smoke. It had a tiny number 2 on it. She looked slightly pale and worried. "A Welsh Green," Crouch identified.

Next was Krum, who pulled out a tiny scarlet dragon with a 1 on it. "The Chinese Fireball."

Zachary reached in next with a small yelp, pulling out a dragon with bronze spikes on its tail. From the small scrape across his hand it had gotten a swipe in. It had a number 4 on it. "The Hungarian Horntail," Bagman said with a grin.

Rial pulled out his and stared at the tiny blue-green metallic dragon with a number 3 around its neck. It shot out a jet of blue flames and stretched tiny wings as Rial whispered, "A Swedish Short-Snout."

He remained calm and collected as he inwardly cursed his luck. The Swedish Short-Snout was known for the twin jets of flames that could reach 40 feet in length. None of the others could come even close for the length of their flames. It meant that for those extra few seconds after retrieving the Egg he'd be vulnerable to attack.

When he'd been studying a book of dragons with Draco he'd read that part out loud. Draco had looked at him and said, "I hope you don't get that one. Your luck tends to be rotten though, so I won't hold my breath." Rial had reached out and smacked him across the shoulder while laughing.

"I will be using _Sonorous_ just like at the World Cup," Ludo continued. "So when you hear me call your name proceed through that curtain and wait for me to tell you when to begin. You will _not_ be timed on this Task."

They left and Rial sat down, listening as the magnified voice shouted, "VIKTOR KRUM!"

The duck-footed Seeker walked through the red curtain with the same dull expression on his face. Rial thought he looked a great deal like Crabbe and Goyle. As the magnified voice started making comments he stared at the figurine in his hand. The tiny Short-Snout beat its minute wings and lifted a half-inch off his hand. He laughed softly and whispered, "I love magic."

The creature seemed to like him and curled up in his hand, going to sleep. Tiny curls of smoke escaped from pinprick nostrils and he put it in his pocket. After a second the voice outside roared, "FLEUR DELACOUR!"

The blonde girl stood and walked toward the curtain, smiling at him. He stared flatly back, he wasn't interested in her. He knew she was using all of her considerable charm plus the inheritance from her veela grandmother but it was wasted on him. For one thing he wasn't even _interested_ in women, for another if he was he'd go for someone with brains behind their pretty face and she was another empty-headed blonde.

Rita Skeeter walked into the Champion's tent and he glared at her. _Speaking of empty-headed blondes…_ Today she wore a dark red skirt and a black blouse; most likely she would head out to dinner with James after the Task was over. His dislike of the woman was amplified by his knowledge of her little affair with James Potter. James didn't care if Lily found out. He considered Lily his happy little wife at home and Rita his _habit_ at the Ministry.

She wandered over to Zachary and he watched them darkly for a moment before saying with perfect, cool politeness, "Miss Skeeter, are you lost?"

She looked at him and smirked before saying, "Of course not, I came here to talk to the _true_ Hogwarts Champion."

Zachary was grinning at him. The grin turned to an outraged snarl when Rial continued, "Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until after he faces his dragon. This is a Champions _only_ tent."

"Listen, little squib," she snapped. "I'm a reporter for the _Daily Prophet._ I have readers from all corners of the globe and you're _nothing._ I can make or break you with a word. Don't test my patience by giving opinions on things that don't concern you."

"Until recently they did concern me. I wonder how Lily would react if she knew James was out to dinners and private hotel suites?" Rial said innocently.

Rita gasped. She glared at him and said, "You wouldn't dare. She wouldn't listen to you even if you tried to talk to her. Don't talk to me, you worthless brat."

Rial got in the last word with a smirk, "Two can play at your game. You're nothing but a gossip columnist."

"RIAL!"

He stood, holding his ebony wand lightly in his left hand. He left the reporter and his former twin behind him, walking through the scarlet curtain as he cleared his thoughts of any and all distractions.

Dimly he heard Bagman shout, "BEGIN!"

He stepped out onto the flat ground. Staked to the middle of the floor was a female Swedish Short-Snout, a silvery blue dragon with large dark gray wings. She was hissing at him and followed his every movement. To the left of her outstretched wings was a nest with four real dragon eggs and one of gilded gold.

He looked at her and noted her flared nostrils. He dove to the left just before a jet of ice-blue flames seared the air right where he'd been standing. _Okay, Cyphre said that dragons will believe the illusion as long as nothing breaks it. So first I have to move out of her line of sight._

Frowning in concentration he cast a disillusionment charm over his body, causing him to fade out of sight. Moving slowly he walked around to near her left wing and the pile of eggs, heart hammering. If she heard him he would be fried. There was no way he'd be able to react quickly enough.

Pointing his wand at the majestic head he whispered, _"Illudreme."_

He heard the soft gasps from the students and staff behind him as the illusion appeared. It was a forest that opened onto a clear lake. Circling above the water was another Short-Snout. _Her mate,_ Rial realized. He'd remembered reading that dragons mated for life.

With a shaky sigh he cancelled the disillusionment charm. He heard the excited commentary from wherever Bagman was standing but ignored it, focusing on _not_ touching the trembling gray wing that he stood less than two feet from.

Calmly he stepped forward, trying to not dislodge a stone or do something to break the charm. He picked up the heavy Golden egg and began carefully trekking along the outside edge toward the door. He had to get out before the Task was considered over.

Rial was less than four feet from the point where he'd need to use the disillusionment charm again when something cracked under his foot. He looked down just barely and saw one of the pegs used to pin the dragon to the ground had come loose. His foot had crunched the metal against stone.

He looked up in time to see the dragon whip her head to him and start to breathe fire again. In the split second before the flames reached him he analyzed the situation and realized he wouldn't be able to move out of the way. " _PROTEGO!"_ he shouted.

Thanking Draco under his breath for the help on Charms he watched the shield project in front of him. He hadn't done it quite fast enough and his left arm had a small burn. It was doing nothing more than sting right now so he ignored it. Instead he straightened up and backed carefully toward the exit.

As he disappeared through the door he heard Bagman roar "DONE!"

He was headed toward the finish tent when the voice shouted, "POTTER!"

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him. He showed her the small burn on his left arm and she uttered a soft ' _tsk'_ as she went and retrieved a small jar. "Burn salve," she explained. "Dementors, dragons, what's next?"

He let her smear the bright yellow salve over his burn and wrap it with a quick, " _Ferrula."_

He heard Bagman's voice echoing through the tent, "DONE!"

A few minutes later Draco walked through the tent door. He grinned at Rial and said, "That was a bloody wicked idea to use the disillusionment charm!"

Madam Pomfrey glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "In duller terms, 'Good job!'" his voice was more than slightly sarcastic.

Rial grinned at his friend as he said, "Come on, they're going to do the scores all at once. Potter's going to have to be patched up afterwards."

Rial eyed the suddenly worried healer and said to Draco after they left the tent, "Even the school medic prefers the Gryffindorks."

"I know," Draco rolled his eyes. "You should have seen her scolding me after the hippogriff slashed me in third year. Granted, I _did_ insult the thing on purpose but I had no idea it would react _that_ quickly."

"I don't know whether that was brave or stupid of you to insult a hippogriff," Rial mused. At his friend's affronted look he said, "I'm joking, Drake. That a brave yet Slytherin way to try and get rid of the gamekeeper teaching."

As they walked out onto the flat ground of the arena he noticed Zachary with a large gash on his arm. The edge of Fleur's robes were burned. Krum looked uninjured and he asked Draco, "What did Krum do?"

"He used a Conjunctivus Curse on the eyes. Worked pretty well except the dragon smashed half the real eggs and they weren't supposed to be damaged."

Bagman was talking with the other judges and Rial waited for him to finish. He was ready to go back to the dorms and eat something. It was past lunch and he was starving.

*

Sirius was watching the judges from his seat as well. He watched Bagman's excited hand gestures with a snort; the head of the Magical Games department was too excitable for his tastes. By slowly scanning the seats he saw James a few seats to the left of the judges, posture straight and a predatory smile on his lips.

The former Gryffindor blinked heavy-lidded eyes and leaned over to whisper in Rita Skeeter's ear. The blonde giggled and replied with something that made James roll brown eyes. His eyes flicked to Ludo, who was watching him with a nervous expression. James smiled, flashing perfectly even, white teeth in an expression that crossed between a smile and a snarl.

Ludo turned away after a second and said to the four Champions, "The scores are based on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being perfect."

The others simply nodded but Rial's emerald eyes were narrowed. His gaze kept flicking from Ludo to James and his mouth was thin. Sirius wondered what was going on behind those eyes; whatever it was wasn't making the teen very happy.

"Viktor Krum," the Seeker slouched forward, waiting.

Karkaroff raised his wand and a silver thread shot out, twisting into a 9. Madame Maxime went next, showing a 7. Dumbledore raised his wand and released a 7 as well. Ludo's projected an 8.

"The score for Durmstrang after the first Task is 31."

Sirius had been expecting Karkaroff's score; it was his school, after all. He listened as the students from Durmstrang cheered for their Champion's effort. It had been well done except for the smashed eggs. He had a feeling Hagrid would be upset later on, the half-giant really loved his creatures.

"Fleur Delacour." The blonde stepped forward, flashing a bright smile at the judges. She would have gotten in trouble for using the veela blood to try and influence them, but a bright smile from a pretty girl was allowed.

Maxime went first with an 8. After that came Dumbledore with a 7, Karkaroff with a 7 and Ludo with a 7. "The score for Beauxbatons is 29."

"Rial." The Slytherin straightened his shoulders and stepped forward, standing proudly and quietly. The choice of a Dream Illusion Charm had been a clever one; combining with a Disillusionment Charm had been brilliant. The judges had been notified of his small injury after he'd had the burn treated, but for the difficulty of the Task he'd done very well. He'd been up against a disadvantage from the beginning with the 40 foot flames.

Dumbledore raised his wand and released a 9. Madame Maxime went next and reluctantly gave a 9 as well. Karkaroff voted a 7 and Ludo an 8.

"The score for Rial is 33."

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws indulged in a few shouts and vigorous clapping for their Champion. They were joined by about half of the Hufflepuffs. Sirius saw the smallest of smiles twitch the corner of Rial's lips as he nodded acknowledgment before stepping back to join Draco Malfoy, watching Zachary with a smirk.

"Zachary Potter," Ludo sounded nervous.

Dumbledore shot an 8. Madame Maxime voted 6 to the hisses of a few Gryffindors. Karkaroff released an 8. Ludo raised his wand and hesitated for a moment before shooting out a 10.

" _Ten?_ " Sirius muttered incredulously to Severus, who was watching the former professional Beater with narrow eyes. "What is that prat playing? He was injured!"

Over the cheers and shouts of the Gryffindors Ludo said, "As of the first Task, the Triwizard tournament standings are: Rial of Hogwarts with 33, Zachary Potter of Hogwarts with 32, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang with 31 and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons with 29!"

Rial raised his black wand with a lazy smile. He spun it slowly in a counter-clockwise gesture, hints of green and silver forming above the tip. With one clockwise move the green shot up and formed a hazy shield. As Sirius watched the silver floated up and curled into a silver serpent on the background. The crest of Slytherin house floated above the stadium in an entirely pureblood move.

Sirius had to chuckle, it had been well done. Rial flicked his wand at the judges in the imitation of a salute and turned around, walking out. He must have told the Malfoy child to stay with him because Draco turned a half-second after he did a delighted grin on pale features.

He looked over to James and lost any desire to laugh. His schooldays friend had a dangerous glitter in brown eyes. He whispered something to Rita, something that made her eyes sparkle. It was a dangerous smile. James stood, walking over toward the judges' podium. Rita walked right next to him, eyes watching Rial's departure with malicious anticipation.

Sirius shivered. _Maybe I'll stay around for a few more days._

*

James watched Rial's display, resisting a snarl. Most likely his blonde _friend_ had done that for him. The little git had almost no talent. It had been all too easy to keep him blocked for the last 11 years, had he not lost his temper than his ex-son would still be blocked.

_Zachary warned you, child. He warned you not to mess with me. You didn't listen, as I hoped you wouldn't. Now you'll know what happens when you mess with the Potters. I wonder how the little Malfoy will react to your secret?_

With a small smile he turned to the blonde sitting next to him. Leaning close so that his lips brushed her ear he said, "Rita, after dinner I have a piece of information on your elusive little Champion. Would you be willing to hear it?"

"Of course," James smirked as he stood up to leave. It might be a good idea to speak with Bagman before he left. It never hurt to remind him of their little deal. He wanted to speak with Dumbledore about Zachary anyway.


	13. Midnight Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I DO own the prophecy in here, ask me before if you want to use it. ATTEMPTED SUICIDE (Non-Graphic)!

 

The morning after the Task Rial woke with a yawn. He stretched lazily, today was Saturday. He felt triumphant and happy; the Task had gone better than expected. Two more applications of the Burn cream and keeping the bandage on overnight had gotten rid of the pain, though he would have small marks on his arm from the flames. He didn't mind, he had plenty of little scars.

He swung his long legs out of bed and levered himself upright, noting Draco's empty bed with a grin. The blonde had a habit of turning over in the night and his blankets were a mess. He never made the bed, leaving it for the house elves. What he never knew was that Rial made their beds in the morning, not the elves. It was a habit he'd picked up at home and he still did it even though he was never required to.

He took a shower, standing under the hot water for far longer than he could during the week. He stared at the Golden Egg as he stepped out with a towel around his waist, debating. After the Task Bagman had told them that the Golden Egg contained the clue they needed to prepare for the next Task. After he dressed in a black pair of pants and a dark red silk button up he picked it up.

Due to the gilding it was very heavy, requiring two hands to hold. He could feel the residue of powerful magic as he considered the egg. On one edge it had a hinge, so he touched the opposite side. Setting it in his lap he pried it open.

An ear-piercing shriek split the silence, making him wince and clap his hands over his ears. Quickly he shut it, staring at the innocent-looking object in shock. _That_ was a clue? What was he going to have to do, put up with a bad opera singer for the day? He smothered laughter as he considered his idea.

He made the beds and walked out after strapping his wand in place. The lack of Slytherins in the common room made him check the hourglass and he almost fell over in shock. It was after 11 o'clock! He'd never slept that late in his life. Almost half the day was gone already.

The minute he left the dungeons he noticed them. The whispers. Everyone he passed was looking at him with the strangest expression on their faces. He kept his face expressionless even as he frowned inwardly, wondering what was going on. As he passed a pair of 5th year Gryffindor girls he noticed they were reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and hissing in each other's ears.

He hesitated a second too long and one of the girls looked up. She looked directly at him and sneered. He bristled, glaring at her. He continued making his way toward the Great Hall, puzzling over the odd reaction. She was a Gryff and he was a Slytherin, so some animosity was expected, but her expression threw him off.

It had almost been an expression of disgust. What would he have done to a Gryffindor girl to make her look at him like that? Granted, he and the Slytherins had played a few tricks on the Gryffindors, but only because they were so stupid. None of them would merit a glare of disgust.

He walked into the Hall, trying to avoid noticing the whispers. He had just started to turn toward the Slytherin table when a voice said, "Seen the _Prophet_ this morning, squibling?"

He turned and glared at Zachary before saying stiffly, "No I haven't, Potter. As you should well know I don't maintain a subscription to that paper."

"Maybe you should," he sneered, tossing the paper toward Rial.

Even though his every nerve was screaming at him to leave the paper there he reached out and picked it up, forcing his hands not to tremble. He froze as he stared at the front page article and his individual shot from the weighing of the wands. _Merlin, no. Please tell me James didn't do this to me…_

**ELUSIVE EXCLUSIVE!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_It turns out that Rial does have a few other things worth mentioning. No doubt after today there will be a few females at Hogwarts who will be disappointed. This reporter found out from an interview with one_ _**James Potter** _ _that the selected Champion for Hogwarts School is gay._

_Apparently the elusive Slytherin has known this for the past two years._ _**Zachary Potter,** _ _the 'Boy Who Lived' adds, "While he was still a part of our family he told my father this last summer. I overheard him talking to my parents. He got into a large argument with them that ended with him storming out."_

_According to sources within the school, Rial's best friends are Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Torian Lestrange. One wonders if these four purebloods have been entrusted with their new friend's secret. If not, it should make them wonder what their friendship with him is_ really _based on._

_For more on_ _**James Potter's** _ _proposed additions to the Auror department, see page 4._

Rial let the paper flutter back to the table from his numb fingers. His head snapped up and he glared with poisonous green eyes at Zachary. The golden boy was grinning at him and he resisted the urge to punch the grin off his face.

Instead he opened his mouth and snarled, "Next time you see your father you should tell him to keep his nose out of other people's business."

"Ooh, that hurt," Zachary mocked. His friends laughed.

Rial looked up toward the Staff table and saw Sirius and Professor Snape watching him with unreadable expressions. He blinked a couple times and turned on his heel, leaving the Hall before he broke down completely.

He started running, moving blindly without a destination. He didn't see the things he was flying by, even if he would have been moving slower he wouldn't have seen them with the tears streaming thickly down his face. Eventually he hit a railing and stopped, sobbing for breath. Miserably he slumped down, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he cried. _I'm going to be alone again,_ he whimpered at the thought, shoving a hand against his mouth to stop the despairing sound.

It _hurt,_ despite all his attempts to prepare himself for this. When amongst the Slytherins he'd felt accepted for once, not shunned because he was different or because he was talented. None of his friends were going to want anything to do with him. Blaise, Torian, Pansy, _Draco…_

A low shuddering moan escaped, making his ribcage hurt. The loss of Draco's friendship was going to hurt the worst he knew, he really liked the blonde. Draco was intelligent, a kindred spirit. _Maybe something more,_ he thought despondently. Though he'd tried his hardest to stay unattached, Draco's easy grace and spirit combined with his amusing nature and good looks had managed to slip through.

He stood, holding on to the freezing railing. Blearily he blinked away the tears, staring at the open sky. He was at the Astronomy tower, looking out over the grounds of the school. Shivering, he looked down. It was a long ways to the bottom. According to the books he'd read, this was where Salazar Slytherin had died after casting the first Killing Curse. He'd committed suicide by throwing himself off the tower.

 _Wouldn't be so hard,_ he mused. There were four bars on the railing; they would act as a ladder. Making a decision, he put his foot on the first railing, using it to boost up to the second.

*

About the time that Rial started reading the article in the _Daily Prophet,_ a visitor walked through the front doors of the school. He was thin and tall, with warm brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence. He had perpetual circles under his eyes, testament to a few too many late nights. Wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt under well-patched robes he looked around with a smile.

 _It doesn't seem like it's only been 3 months since I was last here,_ Remus smiled to himself. Hogwarts had been home for seven years, a place he'd cherished. It had seemed unlikely that he would be able to go to school after being bitten by Fenrir. Having a young werewolf on the school grounds had been a calculated risk on Dumbledore's part, he'd trusted Lupin to do the right thing.

 _For the most part I did, though I still feel ashamed at keeping the Animagi transformations a secret. I think he found it humorous though, those eyes of his sure did sparkle._ It was hard to tell what the ancient old Headmaster was thinking.

He made a decision and started walking toward the Great Hall. He knew Sirius was here, it would be good to see his friend again. It had been a long time since he'd last seen the Auror. Since he'd helped Sirius bring in a few of the dark-aligned lycans, in fact.

Lost in thought, he was nearly knocked over by a youth running the opposite way. He got a blurred impression of a dark red shirt and black hair before his ears registered the soft sound of someone crying. Concerned he turned his head and watched the child, who was still running blindly. He followed him at a slower pace, curious about what was wrong.

The quality that made him follow the unknown student was one that Dumbledore said was his greatest virtue, he cared about people. He could always be counted on as a steady shoulder, someone people trusted. Once James had asked him how he could be so unprejudiced against everyone and he answered, "I would be a considerable git if I made assumptions about people, since everyone else makes assumptions about the lycans. It's a person's individual nature that defines them, not their type or race."

He took the stairs to the Astronomy tower 2 at a time, reflecting wryly on how many times he'd come up these same stairs to classes. There on the 32nd step was the ink stain from when James had scared the shit out of Pettigrew, making him drop his ink bottle where it smashed. _How_ Peter had gotten the nerve up to try and betray James and Lily he had no idea, the rat was a complete coward.

He put Peter out of his mind for now; he could concentrate on the escaped convict at another time. When he reached the top of the stairs he paused, looking around before walking in the shadows until he was to the right of the student. The boy was paying no attention to his surroundings, instead sobbing as if his heart would break. It was such a sad, _lost_ sound that Remus ached with sympathy.

He could remember numerous times when he'd been the one crying like that, upset and angry with the path the Fates had given him. He'd been depressed until his 3rd year, when three clever students had figured out what he was and befriended him, working out a way so that he wouldn't be alone during his transformations.

This boy was older, a 4th or 5th year perhaps, with silky black hair and beautiful skin. His left arm had some recent scarring on it and he was thin for his height. When he lifted his head and looked out through blurred eyes Remus felt his own widen. The face was slender, with high cheekbones and smooth lower jaw. His eyes were bright emerald in color, shimmering intensely even in the gloom.

_He must be Zachary's twin! Or former twin, I guess. Merlin, except for those eyes he reminds me of Sirius! What's his name now? Ra- Ro- Rial! Rial of Slytherin, Skeeter called him._

As he watched Rial stood up, clinging to the railing as if it were his lifeline. He looked out at the vista, watching it for only a minute. Then he looked down, staring at the ground. Remus could see a thoughtful expression on his face and he was running his hand along the metal railing in a way that made Remus tense in anticipation.

Making a decision, he climbed up onto the second railing. Placing his hand on one of the smooth pillars he clambered up onto the top railing, perching on the three-inch wide surface. He looked down again and sighed, shifting his hand on the pillar until it was in position to push away.

 _Holy Merlin, he's going to_ jump! Remus realized. He stepped forward, speaking softly so not to startle the child.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to do that."

Startled green eyes locked on his. After a second they narrowed before widening again in recognition. "Remus Lupin," the trembling voice was a mellow alto, headed toward tenor.

"Good job," Remus complimented. "I've only seen you a couple of times at James and Lily's place, they never introduced you. Why don't you come down off that railing?"

"Why should I?" the voice broke into a tremblingly higher pitch, "No one cares about me anyways. Why should they? I'm the one nobody wants."

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked, using Rial's distraction to move closer. He was holding his breath, hoping the teen wouldn't notice him creeping closer.

"As a lycan I think you would know better than most about the wizarding world's prejudices. James disowned me because I'm a Slytherin and now that stupid girlfriend of his named Rita Skeeter has blurted out to the whole world the fact that I'm _domenyae._ If they knew I was a Parselmouth they'd throw me in Azkaban without a second thought."

"I would hardly call Rita his girlfriend," Remus replied. He was shocked at Rial's answer.

"True, she's more his private vice than anything else. He's only taken her out to dinner and private hotel suites around the world for the past 4 years. If Lily wasn't so stupid she'd realize he's been playing her for a fool," Rial's voice was bitter.

"And then there's Ludo Bagman. Impartial judge," Rial snorted, "if he's impartial I'll snap my wand. James has him in his pocket on gambling debts, keeps threatening him in order to make Zachy the little Triwizard Champion."

Remus was so astounded by the revelations that this child kept offering that he almost failed to notice the fact that he'd taken his hand off the pillar and straightened up. Rial took a deep breath and Remus abandoned stealth, darting forward and grabbing one slender arm. He pulled Rial back, yanking him off the railing and into his shoulder.

The slender child tried to fight him off but due to his enhanced strength he was able to lock his arms around Rial's chest and waist and keep him pinned. Rial was crying again, softly. Remus snatched the black wand from one thin hand and whispered, " _Stupefy!"_

The Slytherin slumped in his arms and he picked him up. He was surprised at how easy it was; Rial was very light. He carried the unconscious child straight to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle in front leaped to the side and let him in. He climbed up the stairs to the office proper and used Rial's wand to transfigure a chair into a chaise, setting the unconscious bundle down gently.

He set the ebony wand down on Albus' desk, slumping into a chair himself. He quietly thanked the sense of timing that had brought him in just before Rial had taken off; otherwise he knew that the end would have been much more tragic.

He hadn't been sitting there very long when Albus himself walked into the office, followed by Sirius and Severus Snape. All three of them looked surprised to see him sitting there. Albus recovered first and his eyes twinkled brightly as he said, "So, Remus. You've finished the task I gave you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good job. That took a while longer than I expected, I was beginning to worry about you."

Albus noticed the unconscious teen and said, "Well, there he is. We were wondering where he'd gone off to after leaving the Hall. Bad bit of business, that article."

"He was up at the Astronomy tower. I got up there just in time, he was standing on the top railing and about to jump off," Remus replied wearily.

Severus blinked, as much of a reaction as his control allowed. Sirius meanwhile… Remus watched the Auror pale to a ghostly hue out of the corner of his eye, wondering what in the heck was going on. Sure he'd expected Sirius to be surprised, but not _frightened._ That was the only way to explain his reaction.

"Why would he do that?" Severus wondered out loud, frowning in thought. Near-black eyes were thinking swiftly, pondering several thoughts.

"He mentioned being 'the one nobody wants'," Remus said softly.

"Did he say that specific phrase?" Albus asked sharply.

"Yes," Remus was startled at the Headmaster's voice.

"The Midnight Sun," Albus whispered, staring at the unconscious Slytherin with an expression that could only be described as shock.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"A very old prophecy, one that was considered null and void after Sybll voiced the one about Zachary and Voldemort."

Remus ignored the fact that both Sirius and Severus flinched at the second name in favor of asking, "What does it say?"

Dumbledore wandered over and picked up a very old book. He flipped through its musty pages and found what he was looking for. He began to read aloud,

" _I am the one whom you have all shunned,_

_The child lost in the dark._

_I am the one named for he who died at his own hand,_

_The soul abandoned yet unbroken._

_I am the one whom you would call Savior,_

_Discarded for the traitor._

_I am the fallen star,_

_Catch me if you can._

_Upon my direction lies the fate of us all,_

_I am the Midnight Sun._

_Should I choose to break you,_

_All shall be forever lost._

_Should I choose to save you,_

_I shall be broken instead._

_Upon my shoulders rests the fate of the world,_

_Treat me as you wish to be treated."_

"Catch me if you can," Severus quoted. "I think you did that today, Lupin."

"What does that mean?" Remus whispered.

"I think," Albus said slowly, "that it means a few things. Zachary is the one destined to destroy the Dark Lord. That's what Sybll's prophecy means."

"I don't see how her prophecy made this one void. This one is entirely different," Severus muttered.

"Should I choose to break you, all shall be forever lost," Remus repeated, "Should I choose to save you, I shall be broken instead."

Severus muttered, " 'Treat me as you wish to be treated'. I think Zachary may be the one to kill the Dark Lord, but this one is going to either heal the wizarding world or destroy it."

"The Midnight Sun," Remus murmured. "The light hidden in darkness."

Three adults looked at one sleeping child. Sirius rubbed his forehead and opened his mouth, voicing their trouble in his usual eloquent way.

"We're screwed."


	14. Breaking of the Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Harry Potter. Belongs to JK Rowling.

**Note:** I forgot to add that Sirius is technically bisexual to the last chapter, I'll fix it soon.

 

Just inside the London border was a row of townhouses, opulent homes for those who were in London often on business. This particular row all belonged to magical families. The one on the far right belonged to an old pureblood family. They had been in London for generations, wielding considerable influence on the Wizengamot and the Muggle government. It currently belonged to its acting patriarch, James Potter.

Sirius had been here a few times in his life, most of them before Zachary and his twin had been born. He and Remus had come here for a drink with their friend, sharing laughter and jokes about their schooldays and the Ministry. After the birth of his twin sons James had become distant toward his two friends, focusing instead on his career as an Auror. It had gotten to the point where Sirius only saw his friend at the Ministry and Zachary's birthday parties. Rial had never been present at the birthdays; he had been a sickly child according to Lily.

He sighed and walked up to the door, rapping the heavy brass knocker. This was _not_ going to be a pleasant conversation. After the meeting with Dumbledore had finished, he'd told the Headmaster he planned to stay around for a while and then Apparated here. James' actions toward his younger son were bewildering. He had to know, that was the only reason why he was here.

The door opened. Lily was dressed in a dark gold gown trimmed in green and her hair was twisted into an elegant knot. She and James were probably headed out to dinner with some of his friends from the Ministry. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled after a second. The expression was false, Sirius knew better than to trust her anymore.

"Sirius, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in, it's beginning to get chilly out there."

He walked in without answering, leaving his cloak on. His eyes found the portraits on the wall, the pictures from family vacations. There wasn't a single picture of Rial, not even from when he'd been a baby. He pressed his lips together for a moment before turning to her and smiling brightly and saying in a falsely cheerful voice, "Is James up in his study? I need to talk to him for a moment. It won't take long; I can tell you're getting ready to go somewhere. You look beautiful as always."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she said, "Yes, he's upstairs."

"Thanks," he answered, walking toward the stairs. At the top of the stairs he turned right, walking until the hallway ended. In front of him was a pair of heavy oak doors. He clicked one open and walked inside.

The room was dark and stiflingly warm, a fire crackling in the ornate marble fireplace. There was a desk sitting with its back toward a window, a small decanter of some liquor sitting in the middle. James stood facing the fire, staring as if in deep contemplation at the small glass of amber liquid. After a second his surprisingly deep voice said,

"I was expecting you. Remus is most likely furious with me as well, but he's too polite to yell at me."

"And what makes you think I'm here to yell at you?" Sirius answered voice tight with anger.

"One," James said, taking a swallow of his drink, "you have much too expressive a voice, I can hear it. Two, you didn't bounce in here on your heels, voice announcing your presence before you enter the room. Three, I expected someone to show up here after the article this morning."

"You know James; I really didn't figure you for the typical pureblood. But you're worse than the Malfoys," Sirius growled.

"Oh?" James' voice was so unconcerned it was infuriating.

"First you send your decision to disown him in a _Howler._ Most of the pureblood families have enough sense to make a decision like that private. Then you slap him across the face when he confronts you on your treatment of him. Last but not least, you put out an article meant to humiliate him just after he's done a _magnificent_ job on a very difficult Task."

"I don't care how well he did, he's not my concern. Wasn't mine to worry about in the first place," James licked his lips. "Tell me, Sirius, how long did you think that would remain a secret?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius snapped, confused by the quick change in subject.

James spun around and walked up to him. The other Auror had a few inches on him. Added to the fact that he was a little bit drunk and his eyes were glittering dangerously it made Sirius back up a half-step and unconsciously feel for his wand.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," James breathed. The spicy odor made Sirius nearly gag. _Firewhiskey,_ he identified.

James was watching him as he said, "But just in case you've forgotten, let me try and jog your memory. Almost seventeen years ago, Albus sent me on a mission for the Order. I was gone for three weeks and I'd asked you to keep an eye on Lily for me. You kept an eye on her all right," he laughed shortly, amused at his private pun.

Sirius thought for a moment, trying to think of what James could be talking about… His face paled after a moment. _Merlin,_ he groaned mentally, _I had hoped that might be forgotten…_

"I can see you've remembered. When Lily had the twins, two things caught me off guard. One, there's never been a history of _fraternal_ twins in my family or Lily's. In my family there's been the occasional identical twins. Two, the one Lily named Harry reminded me of somebody. I thought about it for months and could never figure it out."

James smiled thinly and said, "When the twins turned eight months old I finally realized. We had held their official Naming Ceremony, you remember it I suppose? Zachary was fussing about something and you offered to hold Harry. After a moment I thought to myself, 'That's who he reminds me of. Zachary is nearly identical to me, but Harry looks extraordinarily like Sirius.'"

Sirius felt his face pale a little as James continued. "The first thing I did was discreetly enquire if it was possible for fraternal twins to have the same mother but a different father. Of course I was obliged to perform a Memory Charm on the Healer I talked to, but her answer was yes, it was possible. The next step was a simple little potion called ' _Patrius Revelus'_. I performed it on both Zachary and Harry. Imagine my shock when it revealed Harry to be the son of Lily Evans and Sirius Rowan Salazar Black."

"The last thing that was required," James' voice was steel, "was to confront Lily. That was surprisingly easy; all I had to do was show her the paper. Lily is a good little thing; she didn't attempt to deny it."

"So," James' voice had drifted back to silk, "I now had the interesting problem of raising two boys, one mine by right and marriage, the other the result of a one-night stand between my wife and my _friend._ When he started to show magical talent I put a suppressor on him. If he hadn't made me lose my temper this summer he would still be suppressed."

"So, Sirius," James had sat down, he was glaring at Sirius with hard brown eyes. "In answer to your questions, my reasons for treating that _squib_ the way I did were my own, but the major one was because I had absolutely _no concern_ with his welfare in the _first place._ He's not mine, why should I care?"

"Why didn't Lily ever protest to your treatment of him?" Sirius hissed.

"At first she did. I was required to put a Compulsion Charm on her until he was four. By then it broke her resistance and she began to hate him as much as I do. He's a reminder of her little failure, of her moment of weakness."

"If you've known that he's mine since he was less than a year old, why in the _hell_ didn't you confront me and let _me_ raise my son?" Sirius felt like cursing the brown-haired pureblood.

"One," James said, smiling thinly, "I didn't want word getting out that Lily had been in an affair, it would reflect badly on me and on Zachary. Two, it seemed fitting revenge for me to _not_ inform you after you didn't have the decency to tell me about your little excursion."

Sirius was snarling with rage. "So you've been punishing an innocent child for the result of _one_ night?"

"Padfoot—" James began.

" _Don't_ call me that," Sirius cut in painfully. "The James I knew wouldn't have become this, he would have rather died. To me, the best friend I knew died that night Zachary defeated the Dark Lord."

James' eyes glittered angrily. He stood up, walking out the door. Sirius followed him out and down the stairs. He walked up to Lily, a small, tight smile on his lips. "Ready to go?"

For a second she looked into Sirius' gray eyes, before turning to James and smiling. "Yes."

James turned to him and said, "I trust you can show yourself out?"

"Yes," Sirius replied curtly. Unable to hold back he said, "I saw Zachary during his Defense class. You should be proud of him; he's as much of an arrogant show-off as you were."

James stiffened, glared at Sirius and said quietly, "Leave, Sirius. Don't bother coming back; you're not welcome here anymore."

"Good, I wouldn't bother anyways. You can go ahead and remove me as Zachary's godfather; I wouldn't want anything to do with him."

Sirius walked up to the door and opened it. Just before he exited he turned to James and said, "The one you've shunned and hated without any right will save us all. You've really turned into an arrogant ass James, you'd fit right in with my cousin Bella."

He was down the steps and Apparated before James had time to retort. Once he was past the barrier of the school he changed shape, running through the gloom in the form of a gigantic black dog. He changed back when he reached the Entrance Hall, making his way to the temporary room Dumbledore had put Rial in.

He sat down next to his unconscious son, staring at the fine-featured face as the boy slept peacefully. He had no idea how to continue, but he was determined to help Rial. He dearly wanted to tell the child who he really was, to claim his son as his _own,_ but he knew that would be wrong.

Due to James' interference and treatment, Rial was wary and mistrustful of _any_ adult. Before he told his son the truth he needed to gain his trust. It would take time, but Sirius was determined that eventually Rial wouldn't be _just_ Rial. He looked forward to the day when he'd be Rial Black, heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. He had a feeling even his mother would approve of Rial and that was saying something.

He sat there through the night, watching over his son as he slept. Meanwhile, his mind wandered through the possible futures. For the first time in years, Sirius truly smiled. No matter what happened, he was already proud of his son.

He just hoped Rial would let him say that.


	15. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own HP. Belongs to JK Rowling. :D

Draco found himself somewhat frightened when Rial didn't show up all throughout that day. The teen was vulnerable for all his intelligence. Draco was worried he'd do something stupid, it had been almost 24 hours since he'd taken off. He tightened his hands into fists and forced himself to calm down, walking with lazy strides toward the dungeons.

As he walked he reflected on the strangeness of the previous day. It had been a wonderful morning, sleeping in until nearly 10 and then lazily making his way to the Great Hall for a snack before lunch. The moment it had gotten strange was when the owls had delivered the morning mail and he'd heard a series of whispers from the Gryffindor table. He'd assumed one of the students had gotten some interesting gift and ignored it.

He'd _stopped_ ignoring it when a 7th year had nearly choked on their breakfast and said, "Look at the _Prophet!"_

Draco had flicked open his copy and set it where Blaise, Pansy and Tor could read it as well. The first thing that had caught his eye was the individual shot of Rial; the older 4th year could have been a model. Then he'd read the article. Draco could safely say he'd never been so shocked in his life.

Rial had _never_ given any indication that he was gay. He concealed it so well that even Pansy had been shocked. Then she'd laughed shortly and said, "Skeeter's right about one thing, there will be a couple disappointed girls. I heard some Ravenclaws talking about him earlier this week."

Tor had frowned and asked, "Why would he hide it from us?"

Draco had drawled, "Think about it Torian, James Potter has never shown any interest in Rial. I'd bet that 'conversation' Skeeter mentioned ended a bit differently than Zachy paints it."

"So he's scared we'd reject him?" Blaise had mumbled. "That's stupid, I'm bi and you're gay as well. More than that, Slytherin doesn't care about things like that anyways."

"But he doesn't know that," Draco had reminded him.

Blaise had looked up and said, "Speaking of Rial, look who just wandered in."

Draco had looked up and seen the black-haired student standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. The dark red silk shirt nicely showed off his porcelain skin. Rial had started in their direction when a call from the Gryffindor table had caught his attention. Draco had flicked his eyes up to the Staff table and noted Professor Snape's tense shoulders. _Don't talk to Zachary,_ he had prayed, but to no avail.

Zachary Potter had tossed over a copy of the _Prophet_ to his former twin. Rial had reached with slender fingers and picked it up, hands trembling. Draco had been two tables over and he'd still seen Rial's face pale and his eyes widen in horror. The paper had been set back onto the table and Rial had snarled something at Zachary, who had laughed mockingly.

For a moment Rial's eyes had mirrored Draco's earlier action, looking up to the Staff table. Then he'd spun on his heel and walked out. The Gryffindors had started laughing at one of Potter's comments and Draco had clenched his fists in fury.

He shook off his thoughts and walked toward Professor Snape's office. Sev was his godfather and favorite teacher; he knew he could ask him about Rial. All Draco wanted was to make sure his friend was all right, maybe talk to him. He knocked on the wood door with two fingers. After a second he heard a sharp, "Come in!"

Severus was sitting behind his desk grading papers, which explained his sharp tone. Severus _hated_ paperwork. Lucius had often teased his best friend for choosing a job like teaching when he hated papers.

Sev had rejoined with the comment that 'half the time they don't bother turning it in, so I don't have to worry about grading it. I love it; I can fail them right away and not bother with maintaining a semblance of interest in their education.' Draco had found that hysterical and had broken into laughter. He'd been unable to stop for almost five minutes, spurred on by Snape's quizzical expression.

"Good morning, Draco. I didn't expect to see you today. This is a Hogsmede weekend after all," Severus looked up, pinning Draco in place with dark eyes.

"I was actually wondering about Rial, sir. He didn't show up in the Common Room last night. After that Skeeter woman published that article I was worried about him."

"Why would you worry about Rial, Draco? He's exceptionally intelligent," Severus asked, setting down his quill.

"Rial _is_ very intelligent sir, but he's vulnerable. He's been confined alone for the last 16 years; he doesn't understand how to handle situations in the magical world. The others have noticed this as well, it's not just me. And sir, can I speak bluntly?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead."

"That Skeeter woman quoted Zachary Potter on a 'conversation' between Rial and James. From what I've been able to figure out about James I doubt that conversation ended that tamely. James Potter is sadistic sir, he loves to not just hurt but _ruin_ people. And I highly doubt a bigot former Gryffindor would be accepting of a difference like being gay is considered to be."

Severus looked at him appraisingly for a moment before he said, "You're correct, of course. James would not have tolerated a difference like that in his son when he couldn't handle it from his friends. As for Rial, he's up on the 3rd floor in the guest wing. He might not feel like talking to you, he's in pretty bad shape."

"Sir, the other reason why I wondered about him is I was worried he'd do something stupid," Draco blurted.

"He nearly did. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to the other Slytherins but he would have committed suicide had the former professor Lupin not followed him. He almost jumped off the Astronomy tower."

Draco's face paled. After a moment he said, "Thank you sir."

"Go on," Severus muttered with a snort. "Go talk to him and leave me with these idiotic papers."

Draco retreated and headed up to the 3rd floor. Rial had almost committed _suicide_? He shivered, trying not to imagine what this morning could have been like. It would have been _awful_ to lose the superbly intelligent Slytherin just from an academic standpoint. From his own personal views… It would have been devastating to lose a friend he felt like he'd known his whole life.

When he reached the 3rd floor he walked along the hallway. The guest wing had four rooms, all spacious and private. Each room had its own bathroom and a small living room along with a bedroom. There was only one closed door and he knocked softly. When no one answered he rapped a little harder and said, "Rial? It's Draco, can I talk to you?"

After a moment the door opened on its own and he walked inside. The ebony-haired teen was sitting at the window, staring outside. He didn't turn when Draco walked in, not even when the blonde walked over to stand next to him. Pale, proud features were composed and silent as he said,

"I already know what you're going to say Draco. I understand, there aren't many who can tolerate being near someone like me. I'm sorry I never told you, I just hoped that if you knew me first you'd realize I'm not contagious or harmful."

"You know," Draco began, "you really are a prat. For knowing what I'm going to say you got it all wrong."

Green eyes turned to stare at him. "I don't care if you're gay and neither do the Slytherins or most the Ravenclaws. Blaise is bi, did you know that? I would think not, since he doesn't exactly boast about it. I'd be a real ass if _I_ cared about it since me; my father and my grandfather are all the same way."

Rial's eyes widened a little as he listened. His shoulders slumped a little as he said, "The Gryffs and Hufflepuffs care though."

"If you hold out for universal popularity you'll fail every time," Draco said flatly. "I did for a while, back in first year. I tried to be friends with Zachary Potter, but he turned me down. He told me he 'wasn't allowed to be friends with Death Eaters in training.' Shows how much he knows about my family."

Rial sighed and whispered, "I hate Rita Skeeter. If not for this Tournament her little article wouldn't have made the impact it did. But now you can bet her loyal readers are going to have something to say about it."

"So we'll burn any mail from people you don't recognize," Draco said with a snort.

"You are very determined, aren't you?" Rial asked, smiling weakly.

"Very," Draco agreed. "It's a Hogsmede weekend, why don't you come down with Pansy, Blaise and me? There are some places of interest and the Three Broomsticks is good for a hot butterbeer."

"Butterbeer?" Rial asked.

"Merlin, you've never tried butterbeer?" Draco looked at the older 4th year, who shook his head with an embarrassed grin.

"That's it, you're coming whether you want to or not!" Draco grinned, grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the room.

Rial followed with a laugh, not bothering to try and deter the blonde. Draco smiled to himself as they walked off, this had gone better than he hoped it would. Now to get his friend to stop caring about the opinions of the rest of the world.

As the pair walked off a warm smile slid into place on a stern mouth. Severus chuckled to himself; trust Draco to get the elusive, intelligent Slytherin to see reason. He turned his head and saw Sirius Black leaning against the edge of an open doorway, smiling as well. The former Marauder turned to look at him and for a moment they were in complete accord.

It was a strange but welcome feeling, brought on by an extraordinary young child.


	16. Hogsmede & Retaliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own HP. This is a short chapter but it's funny.

Rial walked with Blaise, Tor, Draco and Pansy down toward the village of Hogsmede, reflecting on his extraordinary luck in friends. Any one of them could have been furious about him hiding his preferences from them. Instead he'd run into the large shock that he wasn't the only one that way in the group. Who would have guessed? Of all the students he could have befriended he'd run into the group that contained a straight, bi and gay!

Tor, Blaise and Pansy were arguing about something, jerking a hand occasionally or shaking their heads. It was the most animation and emotion he'd ever seen in the poised Slytherins. Slender, refined Draco walked next to him, shaking his head with laughter at the other three. Rial watched the pureblood with a small, shy smile. He was _very_ glad to have someone like Draco for a friend.

Still, it made his heart ache with a mixture of anger and sadness when some of the students completely ignored him. He did his best to ignore their stares and whispers as he walked into Hogsmede, glancing around in avid interest at the different buildings. This town was _interesting_. Zonko's joke shop held interest as well as the Three Broomsticks, a warm and inviting looking place which he and his companions were walking toward.

Draco pulled the door open and gestured him through first, grinning. He rolled his eyes and walked through, hearing Blaise's snicker behind him. He looked around in interest at the warm fireplace, the bustle and cheerful chatter from students and adults. A curvy woman with a smile warm as the fireplace was laughing as she served a group of students, talking with them animatedly.

Draco tugged him, Torian and Pansy over to a table near the crackling fire while Blaise sauntered up to order their drinks. A few moments later Blaise returned, floating five mugs of a warm golden liquid in front of him. As the Italian flicked his over in front of him he said, "I can't believe you've never tried this stuff before. Madam Rosmerta makes the best!"

Rial smiled back and took a small sip. His eyes widened as the warm, sweet liquid ran down his throat, it tasted like honey. He could feel it warming him up from the inside and he grinned. "Now I know why you guys like this so much during the winter!"

They talked for a while about inconsequential things before Tor turned to him and asked, "So what was the point of almost getting flamed by a dragon?"

Rial sighed. "Bagman said that the Golden Egg contains the clue I need for the next task, but all that happened when I opened it was the thing shrieked at me. It's an awful sound; I can't imagine what it could mean. I'll have to research. I think I should start with magical creatures."

"That would be a good guess considering the dragons," Blaise agreed, "though I doubt they'd give two of the same tasks."

"I don't think that's it either, I'm just wondering if the dragon itself was a clue of sorts. They could have used a wild, non-magical creature. Instead they use dragons, magical and powerful creatures who are also rare and more intelligent than they seem."

"Did Cyphre have any input on the sound?" Draco asked.

"No, though he did threaten to bite it the other day. He said the levels of 'light' magic in it are annoyingly high."

"Who's Cyphre?" Blaise asked.

 _:Little friend, come on out,:_ Rial hissed. He watched the others' faces and saw the mixture of awe and fear as they saw the bracelet change into his familiar.

Blaise was looking at him with respect and admiration spreading across his face. "You're a Parselmouth. Merlin, you really are a Slytherin by heart aren't you?"

Rial arched an eyebrow and said, "You're just figuring that out?"

As they were laughing at Blaise's indignant expression the woman who ran the place walked up. "So you're Rial hum? Glad to meet you hon, my name is Rosmerta. I'm the owner and keeper of the Three Broomsticks. How do you like the butterbeer?"

"It's wonderful, especially since I've never tried it. I imagine you get lots of compliments on this stuff," Rial smiled up at her.

"You've really never tried butterbeer? Child, where have you been for the last 16 years?"

"Muggle London. This place is certainly a vast improvement on where I was staying though," Rial replied.

Rosmerta flashed a warm smile back and said, "Tell you what, since you're new here I'll give you ½ price on my drinks and food for this school year. Back to normal next year though. That applies for your friends as well."

"That's too much—" Rial started to protest weakly.

"I'll decide how to sell my products child. Enjoy it, I don't do this often. The only ones who have standing discounts here are Varian Malfoy, Lucien Snape and Sirius Black."

"Thank you," Rial said with a wide smile.

Rosmerta walked away and Torian looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you _do_ that?"

"What?" Rial answered, confused.

"Get her to give you that discount! Zachary's in here all the time and she never gives him anything off. She always gets annoyed at his antics and runs him off."

Rial snorted. "Maybe she's just tired of show-offs."

"That may be," Draco agreed. "Come on, I wanted to go through Honeydukes real quick. They make this one chocolate my dad loves and I always get him a bag as part of his Christmas presents."

Afterwards they were walking back toward the school, laden down with a few bags of sweets. Draco had a large basket full of his dad's favorite, the balls of chocolates shaped like oranges that had orange flavoring in the chocolate 'wedges'.

"Hey snake, where did you run off to after the Task?" a familiar voice shouted.

Rial seethed quietly and said to Draco and the others "Keep going. I've been waiting for this opportunity."

The others kept going, but Draco gave his basket of chocolates over to Pansy and stayed behind as well. Rial sighed and Draco muttered, "I don't intend on interfering. Zachary likes to play dirty. I'll take care of anyone else."

"Not that it matters to you Zachy, but I was studying for the next Task," Rial lied smoothly.

"I doubt it," Zachary snorted. "You're so stupid it's a wonder you got into Slytherin."

Zachary's friends Ron and Hermione snickered at his little comment. "If it's a wonder I got into Slytherin, how did you even get into Hogwarts? I have you and your friends beat in all our classes so if I'm stupid then what are you?"

Zachary's face reddened and he snarled, "There's no Professor Snape to save you out here, snake. You ought to be shaking about now; I'm the one who defeated the Dark Lord after all."

"Oh yes, Voldemort dropped dead due to you phenomenal good looks," Rial taunted. Draco hissed with laughter next to him.

" _Stupefy!"_ Rial dodged and the Stunner shot over his head.

" _Rictusempra!"_ Zachary had to jump to his left in order to avoid the spell.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Rial dropped to the snow to avoid the Disarming Charm and shot a Tickling Charm in return. It hit Ron, who started giggling madly.

Dodging his former brother's Levitation Charm he shot an Engorgement charm at Hermione, which caused her right hand to swell to several times its normal size.

" _Relishio!"_ As Rial dodged the spell he realized what it was. _A Slicing Hex!_ Zachary was getting more serious in an attempt to beat him. _Time to end this…_

"Draco, cover your eyes!"

" _Lumos Maxima!"_ Rial shouted. While Zachary and his friends were screeching from the bright flare of light he finished with " _Stupefy!"_

Zachary fell to the ground, unconscious. Rial smirked at Draco and said, "Let's go."

"Feel better?" Draco asked, grinning at giggling Ron, Granger's swollen hand and the unconscious form of Zachary Potter.

"Much. He's going to be soaked by the time they revive him though. Not that I care, he needs to learn to leave us Slytherins alone."

Together they caught up with their friends, who laughed hysterically when Draco described the short duel and its expected outcome. Draco retrieved his basket of sweets from Pansy, who squealed with laughter and threw an arm over Rial's shoulder. _I'm the luckiest person in the world,_ Rial thought happily as he walked toward the castle.

They went down to dinner and enjoyed laughing again with the other Slytherins. Their laughter redoubled as Zachary and his friends walked in, soaking wet and late for dinner. Cheekily Rial waved at his former brother and shouted across the tables, "What happened Zachy? Did you fall on your face because you were admiring your reflection again?"

Zachary's glare was murderous. Rial just grinned to himself. _Yup, I'm lucky all right._


	17. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Harry Potter. Belongs to JK Rowling.

Sirius Black exited Mad-Eye's class and wandered down the stairs, moving without any destination in mind. He was on the ground floor when he heard laughter. A Potions class had just ended and the source of the laughter was a group of Slytherins exiting the dungeons. A quick glance showed the group to be Malfoy, Lestrange, Zabini, Parkinson and Rial.

"Did you see his face?" Draco asked, about to burst out laughing. "I thought he was going to try and hex you when Snape complimented you on your potion!"

"Stupid git," Rial replied, chuckling softly. "If the precious Golden Boy wasn't so concerned with how famous he is he might actually have good grades. Not that he would ever have a passing grade in the Professor's class. 'Normal' isn't acceptable for him."

"I thought he was going to throw a fit when McGonagall gave _him_ detention for fighting instead of us. It was perfect when she started lecturing him about manners."

"He's never had to worry about that at home. If James is blind about a few things, which he is, the largest is his perfect little Zachy. If you think about it Zachary has James wrapped around his finger."

"Why do you say that?" Zabini asked. Sirius found he was curious about the answer as well.

"How do you think James got promoted through the Auror department so quickly? The Minister sees it as 'good business' to have the father of the Boy-Who-Lived in a high position. After all, James' voice has a great deal of weight due to his family's importance in the magical world."

"So the Minister keeps him close so he can show how supportive the Boy-Who-Lived is of the Ministry?" Draco snorted. "That's stupid, if the Dark Lord ever returned he'd attack the Ministry straight off to get rid of the Potter supporters."

Sirius wanted to applaud the blonde since that was exactly what the Dark Lord would do. Instead he considered Rial, debating. He'd been trying to speak with the teen a little every day, small topic to get him to trust Sirius. However, he wanted quite badly to claim his son, to let him know he was loved and appreciated.

Making a decision he walked toward the group and called out, "Rial!"

Emerald green eyes caught his and Rial turned in his direction. The others started to hesitate but he waved them on. Draco's silvery-blue eyes narrowed before he walked away. Sirius inwardly smirked, the blonde was a true Slytherin, trusting very few.

"Hello Sirius," Rial said with a small twist of his lips.

"Walk with me?"

The teen nodded and Sirius set a path that wandered toward the Black Lake. Inwardly he laughed at the irony of the locale as he asked, "Puzzled yet on the next Task?"

Rial laughed ruefully and said, "Yes. I know I won't be opening that Egg again anytime soon. I have no desire to listen to a shrieking voice."

Sirius blinked as he heard the last word and said, "Voice? Why do you say it's a voice?"

"I have a feeling it's another type of magical creature. Not the same sort of thing, but the presence of a dragon seems to be a hint in itself."

 _Good Merlin, where did he get his brains?_ Sirius snorted to himself as he said aloud, "The Tournament has never made itself easy."

They reached the lake and Rial dropped his book bag, stretching his arms and back with a sigh. Sirius smiled at him as he said softly, "I brought you out here to ask you a question. That question is, do you trust me?"

Rial stiffened. Sirius held his breath, hoping he wasn't pushing the teen too far, too fast. He did not want to drive his son away. Green eyes looked into his before casting out over the lake. After a second he said slowly, "To be honest, I trust very few people. But my instincts tell me I can trust you, at least enough to know you wouldn't lie to me."

Sirius breathed out quietly and said, "Do you know why James disliked you so greatly even before he disowned you?"

A quick, sharp intake of breath. Rial closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Sirius could see pure hate darkening the gem-tinted eyes. "No. He never gave a reason, he simply felt it justified. Before I learned the only person I could rely on was myself it hurt. Now it makes me furious."

"His _justification_ ," Sirius spat the word, "is shoddy at best. He should have been angry at me, not at you. You were innocent of it."

"Why should he be angry at you?" Rial asked.

Sirius looked out over the lake and spoke slowly, carefully. He had thought long and hard about how to explain this and had decided the truth was the best. Rial was supremely intelligent, he would detest being coddled.

"15 years ago, James and I were both young, new Aurors. We were 21 years old and full of life. James was sent on a mission that would last two months and he asked me to keep an eye on Lily, they were newly married. I agreed as Lily was a good friend of mine."

"At first she was fine, but about halfway through she became miserable, disliking being alone. So I stayed with her, kept her company. One night it went a little too far. She was angry with me the next day and without asking her I left."

"James returned and two months after that told us Lily was pregnant. It was a huge shock when they learned she was going to have twins, the Potter family rarely has twins. After you and Zachary were born James started distancing himself from us, focusing more on his career. By the time you two were 1 and the Dark Lord came we rarely saw him."

"After Zachary was declared the 'Boy Who Lived' we started seeing less and less of you. You were never present at birthdays; Lily's excuse was that you were a sickly child. Now I know he was punishing you for something you had no control over," Sirius' voice was a little bitter.

"The reason why James hates you so much is because you're _my_ son, Rial. You and Zachary are twin half-brothers. You have the same mother, just a different father. Instead of telling me and letting me raise you, James saw it as fit revenge to keep it silent, treating you like crap because I slept with his wife."

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, after the way James treated you anyone would be cautious. I just want you to know, I'm proud of you. I'm not ashamed of you, Rial. It makes me giddy to see you and know you're my son. I hope you'll let me claim you Rial. It would give me the greatest pleasure to have as my son Rial Black."

*

Rial had been surprised but pleased to see Sirius Black standing in the Entrance Hall when he came up from Potions. Zachary's godfather had been talking to him over the past couple weeks, asking him about classes and entertaining him with a few of his old missions. Draco had been cautioning him about the Auror, but Rial was always careful.

 _This_ though, was a shock. First being disowned by James, now this. He finally had his reason for all the years of hatred and irrational dislike. _He's my father…_ Rial felt giddy. The last part of his small speech made Rial nervous and hopeful. He wanted to claim Rial? He would have a full name again?

He was cautious though, not letting his hopes get up too far. Uncertainly he looked at his newly-discovered father and said, "Can I think about this?"

Sirius smiled at him and said, "Of course. I have to leave for a few weeks but I'll be back before the next Task. We can talk again then if you like."

"Thank you," Rial replied quietly. He hesitated for a moment before he gave his father a quick hug. Sirius stiffened for a moment in surprise before returning the hug. He smiled swiftly and picked up the book bag. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for Charms.


	18. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP. Zera is an OC brought in just for that book on magical languages and the ball. And before anyone makes the same comment as a particularly rude reviewer on FF.net, Zera is NOT me.

Zera Towers walked through the halls, headed for her next class. The Slytherin girl attracted stares of appreciation from most of the opposite sex, she was quite a beauty. Long red-blonde hair touched her hips and her eyes were a dark amber, the same as her older brother Rayith. She was the only daughter of a rich pureblood couple and thus considered a hot match for the pureblood families. Unfortunately for the boys of Hogwarts, she had a temper to match her beauty and was unlikely to be tamed soon.

She had Defense Against the Dark Arts next and as she walked into Moody's classroom she heard a voice say, "Zera! Over here!"

She smiled when she saw her friend Pansy and wandered over. She sat with Pansy and her friends sometimes, not too often though. Most guys found her unnerving due to her penchant for saying _exactly_ what she was thinking. As she slid gracefully into her seat Blaise Zabini said, "So, Zera, did you get that paper done?"

"Of course I did," she said loftily. "And _no_ , Zabini, you may NOT copy."

Blaise looked disappointed. Draco laughed at him and said, "Blaise, did you really expect Zera to let you copy off of her? She's twice as bad as Granger, though _much_ more attractive," the blonde added the last part hurriedly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nice to see that you've noticed the difference, Drake," Zera replied sweetly.

"Just because I'mhomosexual doesn't mean I don't appreciate beauty, Zera. And did you get that nickname from Rial here?" He jerked his thumb at the attractive Slytherin Champion, who was perusing a textbook.

Emerald eyes looked up and Rial said in dry amusement, "No, she didn't. She's probably heard me call you that some other time. Just get used to it; it's better than 'Ice Prince'."

"Still trying to figure out that clue?" Draco retorted.

"Well," Rial drawled, "since I'd rather not get screeched at, I'd prefer to look in a book."

"What exactly happens when you open that Egg?" Zera asked.

"It screams at me like a banshee or a bad opera singer until I shut it."

"Have you considered a magical language?" Zera asked with interest. "I have a great textbook on languages of different magical species if you're interested."

Rial blinked, thought about it and said, "That would be helpful, Zera. I didn't think that it could be a magical language. You think I would remember that, since I'm a Parselmouth."

"Have you heard from your brother recently Zera?" Torian asked curiously.

"Rayith's on a mission for the Ministry along with Valar Snape and Regulus Black. Valar's as talented as our Professor with Potions and Regulus is an Unspeakable, so it must be something important," Zera replied.

Moody stumped into the classroom and growled, "Change of plans. You're all required to go into the Great Hall."

Zera blinked in surprise and stood, walking next to Rial and engaging him in a conversation about their mutual Ancient Runes class. He'd added the class when an article by Rita Skeeter had forced the resignation of the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. Care of Magical Creatures had been a dull class; Hagrid doted on James and Lily so Zachy was the preferred favorite.

The group of six took places near the back of the stands, to avoid being near the front and easy pickings for a teacher. The Slytherins breathed a sigh of relief when they saw McGonagall standing in front of them. It had been a good choice to sit near the back. McGonagall had heard the 'all hiss and no bite' comment and had since been trying to track down the originator. The Slytherins refused to turn over Rial and so they all tended to get points taken off. They weren't surprised.

She stalked to the front of the crowd and once all the students were seated started speaking. "One of the traditions of the Triwizard Tournament has always been the Yule Ball. A gathering of current and former students from all three schools, the Ball is a formal event that all students 4th year and up are invited to. It is mandatory for the Champions."

Rial growled something at Draco that made the blonde shake with laughter.

"The Yule Ball is primarily dance. The Champions and their partners shall lead the opening few minutes, than anyone is welcome to join in. The dance chosen for this year is a waltz. To demonstrate this dance I could use a male volunteer."

Zera giggled to herself as half the boys quite suddenly pulled back. To the Slytherins' delight McGonagall eventually pulled Ron Weasley onto the floor. As the Professor began demonstrating how to place his hands Draco gave a sharp whistle. The Slytherins dissolved into laughter as Ron furiously whirled around, attempting to locate the culprit.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Rial mused to her, dark green eyes thoughtful.

"Why?" Zera asked.

"I am, because of Rita, openly gay. Does McGonagall expect me to bring a guy?"

Zera started laughing at the image. "Merlin, Rial! You have a twisted sense of humor. NO, she probably doesn't want you to do that. Why don't you just ask a girl?"

"Excuse me? You've seen the way most the female population treats me. I know Pansy will go with Draco. Blaise and Torian will probably come alone."

"How about I go with you?" Zera suggested softly. "As a friend of course, I think you're a great guy but quite obviously you're not interested in me."

"Why would you go with me when any number of guys would fall over themselves to ask you?"

"You're intelligent, Rial. You should know by now that I don't appreciate guys looking at me like their next trophy to display."

"I accept then. Zera Towers, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Certainly, Rial."

They grinned at each other, turning back to where Ronald was taking back his seat with a red face. McGonagall turned to the assembled students and said, "The Yule Ball is on the Saturday preceding Christmas Eve. Your parents have been notified and I would like for you to all be on your best behavior. You will be allowed to go into Diagon Alley on a special trip to pick out dress robes. I must add that the Yule Ball traditionally _does_ serve alcohol, but that is restricted to 6th years and up."

Zera stood up and began walking with Rial toward the door. The next class was their joint Ancient Runes and Sinastra disliked _anyone_ being late. Unfortunately, Zachary saw this as another opportunity to tease his former brother.

"You'll probably be the only one without a date, Snake. What girl would want to go with you?"

Rial lifted an eyebrow at her in question. She smirked in answer. Rial took her outstretched hand and said calmly, "Wrong as usual Potter. Zera here has kindly agreed to accompany me."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco sniggering at Potter. Zachary rolled his eyes at the Slytherins and left. The blonde stepped up next to Rial and said, "Quick thinking there, Rial."

"What do you mean? Zera really _is_ going with me."

Trying not to laugh at Draco's dumbstruck expression Rial instead entertained himself by looking at Blaise, who was openly sniggering at the blonde. "Meet you tomorrow in Hogsmede?"

"We'll be there," Torian agreed cheerfully.

When Rial snuck a quick glance backward he laughed under his breath. Draco _still_ had that shocked look on his face. Drawing the other boy's attention he tapped the snake on their house crest. As quickly as that the young Malfoy drew himself back into the expressionless 'Slytherin mask'.

He walked away with Zera, chuckling.

* * *

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, sourly eyeing the black velvet robes. The collar was too high, it looked ridiculous. Annoyed, he reached up and bent back the top edge, fussing with the edge until it looked more natural. _I hope Pansy isn't wearing too bright of pink._ The girl's obsession with that color was mind-boggling.

Finally satisfied he turned away from the mirror. Paired with the black robes he had a pair of dark gray slacks and a silvery-blue turtleneck. His pale blonde hair was under perfect control tonight, thank Merlin. It had been acting up horribly the past few days. Though he suspected a certain black-haired boy who liked Potions to be responsible he hadn't been able to prove it.

Knowing his father like he did, Draco suspected that the elder Malfoy was probably already here, mingling with the former Slytherins he knew from his days here at Hogwarts. Draco walked out of the dorms and found Pansy waiting for him, wearing a dress in light pink with a minimum of frills, thank goodness. Draco swore that after school he was going to avoid frills and the color pink like the plague.

The Great Hall looked splendid. Arranged around the huge room were tables set for 6, with a few larger ones. His father's cane held a chair and table that was set for 13. Wondering who all was coming and sitting with them Draco shook his head and continued looking around.

Besides having the largest amount of places, Draco could see the other reason why his father had chosen that table. Most of the places had an ice sculpture on or near the table. On each of the larger tables the motif was the four Houses and the two visiting schools. Beauxbatons had two crossed wands emitting three stars each and Durmstrang had a large ship and a dragon. On their table was a graceful statue of a snake curled around the shield of Salazar Slytherin's family.

There was a long table with drinks and food. Another nearby had alcoholic drinks supervised by Professor Moody, who was scowling and taking gulps from his hip flask. Dominating the middle of the room was a dance floor, with a border of garlands hanging in mid-air and mist that changed colors from blue to red, green, yellow, silver, gold, ivory and cream.

Draco looked around and found his father, standing and talking with Professor Snape. Lucius looked immaculate and stunning as usual in dress robes of dark silver that reflected the color of his now slightly narrowed eyes. An ivory-colored pair of slacks and a light powder-blue tunic completed the ensemble. Very long pale blonde hair was held back by a tiny gold chain with a few flawless amethysts on the end.

As he walked up to his father he saw Blaise and Torian walking toward him. Blaise wore dark red better than any Gryffindor and Torian a demure golden-brown.

"Father, Professor," Draco greeted, aware of the formal setting.

Lucius gave a small nod, a glint of approval in silver eyes. "Draconis, how are your classes?"

"Entertaining as usual," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "The only class worth the effort is Potions."

"A wise answer with your Professor standing here," Lucius smirked.

"I suppose your classes actually _are_ entertaining, what with Rial giving his input on the teachers and subjects," Severus put in, dark eyes glittering.

"His opinions are _very_ entertaining, sir. He's not afraid of saying what he thinks," Draco resisted a laugh as he remembered their Charms class yesterday. Zachary had made a total prat of himself attempting to demonstrate his Summoning Charm and Flitwick had deducted points. Of course Rial had given his own sardonic opinion on the matter.

"I have heard some interesting things about this Rial," Lucius murmured. "Of course Potter's attempting to degrade him subtly in the Minister's eyes and I fear that Fudge is actually listening. I know there are some in the Wizengamot that have a definite dislike for the child though they have never met him."

"James Potter is a fool and Rial's better off without him," Draco said vehemently.

A voice chuckled. "I would agree with you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned and looked _up_ into warm gray eyes and _very_ handsome features. In the silver trimmed black robes of an Auror and his youthful appearance he could almost be a 7th year again. It was Auror Black; once again back from wherever he'd been sent to. The eldest son of the Black house, Sirius was his deceased mother's cousin.

"Black," Snape said stiffly.

"Severus," Sirius nodded in greeting. Flicking gray eyes to Lucius' silver ones he inclined his head gracefully and said, "Lucius Malfoy. I haven't seen you around the Ministry in some time."

"The Foreign Affairs Department does keep one busy," Lucius replied dryly.

"Ah, they brought you in on the affair between France and Portugal."

"As I speak both languages fluently it was a logical choice," Lucius replied.

"But it takes a delicate hand to not aggravate those two. It's an unvoiced compliment to your skills, if you choose to look at it that way."

The Malfoy patriarch waved away the statement. "Would you care to join us when we sit down? I believe we are waiting on Rial and his partner. The older three will join us whenever it suits them."

"That would be appreciated. I am not welcome company over at the Potters', not since I had some strong words with James over a former member."

"You yelled at Potter because of Rial?" Severus looked incredulous.

"This is news to me as well," a voice put in.

Draco turned his head and groaned when he saw his former DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. His father had given him a firm scolding about his treatment of the lycan. Even now he could feel his father looking in his direction, reminding him to behave.

"Remus Lupin," Lucius greeted. "I was surprised to hear that you resigned at the end of last term, most of the student population found you to be the first competent teacher in a couple of years."

"Well, after the incident with Peter and the _problem_ I posed," Remus replied, "I thought it was best to leave. I would rather not be in an area where a small slip could cause damage or loss of life."

"Commendable," Lucius agreed. "One wishes certain others of the lycans would be as aware of things as you."

"Certain others being mainly Fenrir," Remus answered flatly.

That conversation was steered away from being a dangerous one by the arrival of the Champions. Fleur Delacour was first, floating into the room on the arm of the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. Hermione Granger walked in on the arm of Viktor Krum, looking triumphant at scoring the coveted position.

Zachary Potter had the audacity to come in before his former twin, Cho Chang on his arm. He wore scarlet robes trimmed in gold. Cho wore a blue and silver gown and Draco wondered aloud, "Did they just transfigure their Quidditch robes for the occasion?"

Sirius snorted in laughter.

Silence fell over the Hall as Rial and Zera appeared. It was for a very good reason; Draco couldn't resist staring at Rial. The teen had probably engineered his late entrance just to gain the reaction he was currently getting. Zera wore a dark amber strapless gown with white elbow-length gloves. Her hair was pulled up in a coif and she looked quite beautiful.

Rial looked _stunning._ Zachary's attempt to wear Gryffindor's colors looked shabby next to the classy appearance of the Slytherin. He wore white pants with soft white shoes and a silver turtleneck. Over the whole thing was a sheer satin dress robe in dark emerald green. His black hair had small highlights in green and silver.

Rial offered his wrist to Zera and the pair drifted lightly down the stairs amid stares and whispers. Draco could see James Potter watching his former son with narrow eyes, waiting for the teen to mess up the dance. It was not going to happen. Rial had been holding back _another_ secret.

The band started to play and Rial and Zera started off on _exactly_ the right beat. They were both very good dancers and put the other pairs to shame. With the completion of the required dance the pair headed in their direction.

"You can dance too?" Blaise grumbled. "What _can't_ you do?"

With a completely straight face Rial replied, "What you just saw was the result of Zera's endless patience. I do dance, just _not_ ballroom style."

Severus chuckled. "Don't tell anyone else that. We could not tell you just learned that dance."

Rial grinned and said, "I'll remember that, sir."

Looking between Draco and his father, Rial half-chuckled. "I _think_ I can guess who you are, but I'll be polite."

Lucius arched one pale eyebrow in amusement and said, "Lucius Malfoy. I had heard that Potter's twin was supposed to attend this year. I must say I am pleasantly surprised at the differences between you and your former twin."

"By that you would mean that I actually use my intelligence rather than just flaunt my name," Rial replied.

"Indeed. It is regretful that Zachary Potter never learned the same lesson. I fear that the magical world may be in for a shock when their precious Savior hits the real world."

They walked over to the table and Lucius moved his cane, sitting in the chair it vacated. Three spots were left open together and Draco finally gave into his curiosity. "Father, who else is coming?"

"You will see," Lucius answered, silver eyes sparkling with amusement at his son's obvious displeasure with that answer.

They had been speaking quietly in their group for about ten minutes when the entire Hall fell silent. Without turning his head Lucius knew who had come in. He laughed softly to himself and turned his head. Sure enough, the trio of old Slytherins had walked in at _exactly_ the same time.

Walking, or rather _bouncing_ along a half-stride ahead of the other pair was an older pureblood who looked to be about 40. He had a habit of scandalizing the pureblood society due to his refusal to look or act his age. In black leather pants, dragonhide boots, a dark red silk shirt and dark gold dress robes, the most shocking thing about him was actually his _hair_.The reason for this was the fact that Taryen Lestrange was a metamorphmagi, though he could only control his hair. Its natural color was nut brown, according to Taryen's son Rodolphus. The preferred color was a bright electric blue.

The other pair walked side by side with paces that matched _exactly_. Lucius wasn't surprised, he was sure they'd done this enough times to be automatic. In robes of pale silvery-blue satin, his father Varian Malfoy had the same pale features and white-blonde hair. However, unlike his son and grandson his eyes were a bright shade others tended to call a cornflower blue.

His companion never bothered to try and hide his age, nor the thick sprinkling of silver through his ebony-black hair. Indeed, when people asked Lucien Snape his age, his answer tended to be "old". He had the same nose as his son Severus. His eyes were the same silver as Lucius', which was the reasoning behind his father's choice of the name. Lucien Snape was his godfather and one of Varian's oldest friends.

The three reached Lucius and the others just as Taryen said, "You know, I would swear that this Hall enlarges itself. No matter how many people you put in here, it never seems crowded. Have you had any luck with France and Portugal?"

Lucius had gotten used to Taryen's rapid subject changes and said, "Not yet, both of their Ministers are somewhat touchy. It is more delicate than I thought."

"If you need some help, the Minister for Portugal is an old friend of mine. I could change this hair of mine and act properly pureblood enough for a couple afternoons I think."

Torian snickered softly. "The day you act 'properly pureblood' for a whole afternoon will be the day Zachary Potter shows some intelligence, Grandfather."

Taryen sniffed, shooting his grandson a mock affronted glare. Torian tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing.

"The young these days," he said dryly to Severus, who arched a single eyebrow and replied,

"The young? I happen to agree with Torian over there."

Taryen lifted his eyes to the enchanted ceiling and gave a sigh, shrugging his shoulders in elaborated defeat. It lasted for two seconds, until Varian smacked him on the back of the head as he walked past.

"Show off."

The elder Malfoy sat down next to his son with a sigh, leaning back and looking around the Hall with interest. Lucien simply rolled his eyes at the pair and sat down in between the two. Catching his son's dark eyes he said, "If we want to have a pleasant evening I'd better sit here. These two have been arguing about something for the past week."

Severus chuckled at his father and replied, "Where have you been off to? I tried to Floo you the other day but I couldn't get through."

"I was in Wales but an old friend of mine was in Iceland on holiday so I decided to pop in and visit him at the hot springs there. Marvelous things, hot springs. It did wonders for this bad knee of mine."

Lucien's eyes caught Draco's and he said, "My goodness Draconis. It doesn't seem like that long since I last saw you, but you look even more like your father."

"Quite a few people say that now, sir. It's good to see you again, I think the last time was when you'd just come back from Greece."

"Hm, yes. I was investigating the Macedonian ruins. There's been hints that the labyrinth mentioned in myths actually existed."

"That would be fascinating if true," Rial murmured aloud, startling the others. "It would give indication that either a Muggle was aware of the magical world that early or the 'historian' writing the myths down was actually a magical being themselves."

"May I make an educated guess and say that you are the one named Rial?" Lucien asked.

Rial nodded. "That would be me, sir."

Severus looked at the three older men meaningfully before he turned to Rial and asked, "Would you mind clarifying something for me? In the staff meeting the other day Moody mentioned a student having knowledge of 'restricted' spells. What caught my interest was the fact that he said it was _you._ What spell was he talking about?"

"He'd been talking about the Unforgivables," Rial answered, looking squarely into his eyes. "A Gryffindor asked why the Dark Mark wasn't considered an Unforgivable. She wondered what the incantation was."

"Which is?" Taryen prodded, acting as if he didn't know.

" _Morsmorde_ ," Once again the word just rolled off his tongue and Draco shivered once. The look Moody had given Rial…

Varian straightened. "That spell is known to very few and rarely written down. The few who know of it are Aurors or Death Eaters. I must ask, where do your loyalties lie?"

Rial gave a thin little smile. "I've been waiting for someone to ask me that, Varian Malfoy. Or should I say _hereai_ Malfoy?"

Everybody at the table froze. Rial had just called Varian one of the original Death Eaters. The Celtic word for friend had been a title of courtesy, nothing more. More than that, it was an accurate accusation. The question now was _where_ had he gotten his information?

Rial continued. "Someone had slipped a note in under the front door of the Potter residence. I was the earliest riser, waking up usually around 6 am. The note said only _'If you look for the_ friend, _look at the heads of Malfoy, Snape and Lestrange.'_ It was obviously meant for James and I tossed it in the fireplace. I have no respect for that man and advancement in his career is the last thing he needs."

"As for where I stand, that is obvious. I stand with the purebloods, though I would narrow that category a little more. I stand with the purebloods that have some sort of intelligence. Going back to the feuds is the last thing the magical world needs. But if _someone_ were to oust the fools like Fudge, James Potter and their supporters, one could bring things back under control _without_ a war. More than that give me a clear shot at James Potter and clearance to use an Unforgiveable and I'd be perfectly satisfied."

"Where your knowledge of the _hereai_ is concerned—" Lucien began.

"That secret is perfectly safe with me. You three aren't stupid; you've done nothing to endanger yourselves so far. I have no intention of handing over the names of the last three _hereai_ to the Ministry."

Eager to steer the conversation into less dangerous waters, Draco said to his grandfather, "Are you staying through the Second Task?"

"I think all three of us are. The Triwizard Tournament is not something to be missed, especially when a Slytherin is playing."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the Tournament. At a quarter to midnight Rial and Zera gracefully stood and excused themselves. After that the groups drifted off at different times, the three old Lords and their two sons deciding to meet the next day. They had an interesting conversation ahead.


	19. Into the Black Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation and the 2nd Task.

_Into the Black Lake_

After Severus' classes finished the next afternoon he walked into his quarters and took a quick shower. Contrary to the opinions of most, he was not preferential to the color black. His closet contained a rainbow of colors, excluding a few. Needless to say, he did _not_ own anything in the color pink. Slipping into a pair of beige slacks and a soft silk shirt in dark blue he contacted one of the house elves and ordered a tray of drinks and light refreshments.

He had just finished tying back his hair when Lucius walked into the room. The current Lord of the Malfoy family wore plain looking pants and a shirt in gray. Only those who traveled in pureblood circles would recognize the fabric as Egyptian elf-woven cotton, the most expensive and softest cotton in the magical _or_ Muggle world. After greeting Severus Lucius claimed a chair near the fire, hanging his cane over the edge.

Severus sat down across from his friend, waiting for Lucius to speak. It took a few moments, the other was thoughtful. "The child Rial, did you notice his cleverness the other night? Though he was asked _how_ he knew the incantation he never said. He instead threw us all off track by mentioning the _hereai._ "

"I noticed," Severus said dryly. He knew his friend did not doubt his observation skills. "I also noticed that he gave a few interesting clues about himself and his loyalties."

"Indeed," Severus turned his head. Just like the previous evening the three _hereai_ entered together, claiming a few chairs. A tray of drinks popped up in front of Severus and his father reached forward to claim a cup of tea. The other sniffed and took a small sip, sighing in pleasure.

Varian was the one who had spoken upon entering, and he continued his train of thought. "Of particular interest to me was what he said about James Potter. He all but stated that all he cares about is being the one to kill the Auror. What I wonder is if he would be able to cast such a spell."

"Draco told me that when he mentioned Avada Kedavra in the class he made sure to keep his hands away from his wand. He also said that the look that ex-Auror gave him was quite 'unnerving'," Severus stated.

"It is not every day that one meets a child who knows how to pronounce the incantation for the Dark Mark without _having_ the Mark," Taryen said mildly. Today his hair was bright red with gold and purple streaks. His eyes had gone from their normal reddish-brown to a bright blue.

"That child is extraordinary," Severus countered. "I fear even the fool Dumbledore may start to notice. Have any of you heard of the prophecy of the Midnight Sun?"

Varian lifted his head slowly. "Yes. It is considered obsolete after the prophecy about the One."

"Dumbledore believes that Rial is the Midnight Sun."

"If the prophecy is obsolete, why is Dumbledore worried about it now?" Taryen wondered aloud.

" _Should I choose to break you, all shall be forever lost. Should I choose to save you, I shall be broken instead. Upon my shoulders rests the fate of the world, treat me as you wish to be treated,_ " Varian murmured.

"That's worrisome," Lucien sighed, rubbing his temple. "It sounds as if Dumbledore thinks Rial may break apart the magical world."

"Varian, may I ask a question?" Severus asked.

"Of course," the strangely bright blue eyes met his dark ones.

"To my knowledge, Dumbledore has the only copy of that prophecy. How do you know the words? I had never heard of it until Dumbledore mentioned it."

The smallest of smiles twitched the elder Malfoy's lips. "I know of the prophecy because I was the one that originally Saw it."

Lucius gaped at his father. "You're a _Seer_?"

"The only one in our family that I know of," Varian replied, leaning back casually. "I have the original copy of the prophecy and there is one other who knows it in its entirety."

"Let me guess," Taryen said sarcastically, "the Dark Lord."

When his friend nodded he sighed heavily, "What a mess. Good Merlin, if the Dark Lord hears that Dumbledore believes this child to be the Midnight Sun, he's going to want to gain his allegiance. If it comes to that, we're going to need to prepare him."

Lucien undid one button on his right sleeve and pulled the fabric back. On his arm was the Dark Mark. For the _hereai_ it was in gold, all the rest were in black. The gold had been getting steadily darker over the past few weeks and the forearm was beginning to tingle. "It won't be long now," he stated quietly.

"Severus," Taryen said, "the boy trusts you, correct?"

"To a point, most likely as far as he trusts anyone," Severus replied. "James Potter nearly succeeded in making him unreachable. The only others he truly trusts could be Auror Black and Draconis."

Severus saw the smallest twitch of his friend's mouth at the name of his son. "I believe what Taryen was going to ask you is if you could continue to try and gain his trust, to discreetly warn him the times are changing. I doubt Dumbledore realizes exactly how fast the Dark Lord is going to return. Now that he has the escapee Pettigrew with him he has the help he needs. I don't doubt that he's just waiting for the right time."

"I was going to do so no matter what we decided here," Severus replied. As much as he tried to dispute it, the intelligent Slytherin had wormed his way into his heart, just a little deeper than his scamp of a godson.

"I don't doubt it. I must be off; Dumbledore requested my opinion on something. I shall need time to make sure I don't snap at the old fool," Varian stood stiffly. Unlike his son he refused to use a cane. He moved with fluid grace in public, but had a pronounced limp in his left leg. The Dark Lord had shattered the entire bone for one of Varian's few failures during the last war. It had never healed right.

Severus nodded politely and said, "True. I have papers to grade. Luckily my system makes it easy."

Lucius snickered on his way out, no doubt remembering the conversation from this summer. Severus stalked toward his quarters, taking his mind off the intriguing conversation with effort. He _hated_ grading papers.

The next day Rial and his friends were in the Library, reading different textbooks. Rial was immersed in Zera's book on magical languages. It was fascinating; he hadn't realized how many different dialects existed in the magical world. Suddenly he froze and stared at the book. Reaching down into his book bag he pulled out the Golden Egg. Furtively looking around for Madam Prince he unhinged the lid and opened it.

Had he not been caught between shock and elation the reactions of his friends would have been funny. Blaise fell out of his chair, Pansy clapped her hands over her ears, Torian's face screwed up and Draco jumped about three feet. He listened to the shriek for a moment before closing the lid.

"Listen to this you guys," he whispered.

"Give my ears a moment to recover from that awful sound and I will," Draco retorted.

Rial glared at him for a moment and started reading. " _Of all the languages in the magical world, one of the most difficult to master outside of Parseltongue is Mermish. Like the snake language, Mermish is made up of sounds rather than words. Outside of the water, it sounds like the wail of a banshee, underwater it has been called the 'Sub-surface Siren' for its haunting beauty."_

"The Egg, you think it's speaking in Mermish?" Pansy whispered.

"That's what it sounds like to me. It would make sense, give us something that sounds impossible and have it be in a different tongue."

"Who is the Slytherin Prefect?" Rial asked Draco abruptly.

"McLaughlin," Draco replied disdainfully.

"Where is he usually at right now?"

"He has a free hour in the Common Room. Why?" Pansy asked.

"I need to speak with him about something," Rial picked up his books and dumped them carefully in his book bag. He handed the book on magical languages to Pansy and said, "Thank Zera for letting me borrow this. I might not have thought of this otherwise."

Blaise watched their companion walk out of the Library. A couple breaths later he said, "Makes his mind up quick, doesn't he?"

Draco frowned, wondering why Rial wanted to speak with McLaughlin. The pureblood was an arrogant git, lording it over the others because he was a 7th year and a Prefect. Never mind the fact that he'd been passed over for Head Boy because of his same arrogance. It bugged him that his best friend wanted the stupid idiot's opinion. Squishing his irritation he turned back to his textbook and resumed looking through his Arithmancy homework.

Rial wasn't there at dinner and when Draco entered their quarters he was sprawled across his bed reading _another_ book. His hair was wet and he wore his pajamas. Draco shrugged into his black silk ones and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Was McLaughlin able to help?" he asked, resisting a sullen tone and expression.

"With a little bit of persuasion, yes. I had to agree to help him with his Ancient Runes essay."

"Why did you need to speak with him anyways?" Draco grumbled.

"I had to borrow the password for the Prefect's bathroom."

"Is that why your hair's wet?"

"Yes," something in his voice must have been off. Rial looked up and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"You disappeared without any explanation wanting to talk to the git three years older than us. Why didn't you ask me first? I might have known the password," Rial's eyes were flat. He continued, "Not that I do, but that wasn't my point. I feel like you don't trust me or something. That doesn't work for me. I trust you, more than any of my other friends. Can't you try and do the same instead of shutting me out?"

Rial looked away. After a moment he breathed out slowly and said, "I only trust four people as of this moment Draco. Myself, Auror Black, Professor Snape and you. I'm not about to change my personality just to prove it to you."

"I'm not asking you to," Draco replied, trying not to frown when his friend mentioned the Auror. "Just explain yourself a little more, try and open up a little. I'm not like James or Zachary; I'm not going to betray your secrets."

Rial frowned and he sighed. "Never mind, just ignore me." Grabbing his Arithmancy text again he flopped on his bed, resting his feet against his pillow.

A few moments passed and the edge of his bed sank. A second later Rial dropped a large, heavy book next to his. Draco looked at his friend with startled gray eyes. He was mimicking Draco's posture, a glint of laughter in green eyes.

"I'm sorry Drake. I'm not used to being around others, you'll have to forgive my backwards social skills. As for what I'm doing, the Egg gave me a riddle. The basics of it are the fact that I need to be able to breathe underwater for an hour. I was just trying to compare various methods to choose the best one. Would you like to help?"

"Sure," Draco said happily. He closed his textbook in favor of perusing the thick book his friend had brought over. The two teens studied it together, sharing company and friendship as well as intellect.

It couldn't have been a better evening in Draco's mind.

* * *

The day of the second Task dawned bright and clear. Not that it mattered, since the task took place underwater. Just off shore from the sands around the Black Lake were four enormous towers, anchored in the shallow waters. One held the students of Hogwarts, another two were placed for the other schools. The last held the judges and the platform the Champions would start from.

Rial currently sat in a little boat along with his fellow Champions, waiting for the judges. His face was a little pale, he _hated_ boats. More specifically, he hated the rocking motion. Trains didn't bother him, but the side to side motion of a flimsy little boat on water could make him sick. Zachary had noticed his aversion to boats early on and enjoyed moving from side to side, watching his face for a reaction.

Sure enough, when his former half-twin had stepped onto the boat he'd pressed down onto the left edge, tilting Rial's side closer to the water. The subsequent series of bobbles had made him look away from Zachary in case he was sick. Once the others had boarded the little boat set off across the water. He could see James and Lily Potter standing on the Champion's platform, waiting for their precious son.

However, what made him start smiling was the sight of his father Sirius standing a few feet from his head of house, chatting with the other without the slightest concern for the pair of Gryffindors. Draco and his father Lucius had gotten onto the platform as well.

When the boat stopped Rial waited for his former twin to disembark. Draco looked confused at first, but it was replaced with irritation and understanding when Zachary bounced up onto the platform, once again rocking the boat dangerously. Once Rial was sure his breakfast was going to stay in his stomach he stood up and got off as gracefully as possible.

"Let me guess," Draco said quietly, "you don't like the water?"

"I love the water, I _hate_ boats. The rocking motion makes me sick. Of course, the precious Zachy knows this. I made sure to stay on the shore on the few vacations I actually went _with_ them on."

"Which was your favorite?" Lucius said with a small smile.

"Italy by far. The coast is breathtaking and the library at Riley's Academy is _huge._ I could have happily gotten lost in their Potions or Dark Arts Defense section for the entire vacation."

"So you've seen the Academy?" Snape asked.

"Just part of it sir, it's gigantic. The library and South Courtyard are quite beautiful."

"They certainly are," the other agreed. "I spent a great deal of time in that library, more than in the classrooms according to some of my former classmates."

"You got your Potions Mastery there, didn't you Severus?" Draco asked his godfather curiously.

"Indeed. Are you ready for the Task, Rial?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," Snape scowled. "At least _you_ asked."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I will be very surprised if Zachary Potter doesn't use Gillyweed. It's a rare herb that gives the one who consumes it gills and webbed feet for an hour. I just happened to have one dosage in my stores. It went missing last night. What I want to know is how someone knew the password into my private stores," Snape was frowning at Zachary and James.

Sirius coughed. "Let's just say that it has 'Marauder heritage'."

Severus scowled and started to say something else but Bagman cut him off with his _Sonorous-_ enhanced voice.

"Here we are at the Black Lake for the Second Task! Before we begin, here is a reminder of the standings so far. In first place we have Rial of Hogwarts School with 33 points! In second is Zachary Potter of Hogwarts with 32! In third is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang with 31! Finally in last place is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons with 29!"

Everyone politely clapped for Fleur and waited eagerly for the details. Ludo obliged. "Today's task requires speed and knowledge. Our four Champions are going to dive into the depths of the Black Lake. At the bottom of the lake somewhere is a medallion. The medallion is the Champion's own personal souvenir of their participation in the Tournament. This is a timed event, so recover your medallion and come back up as swiftly as possible."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "They were going to use hostages but the Minister threw a fit at the idea of four students being in the depths of the Black Lake, even if they _were_ in an enchanted sleep until they touched the surface. So instead it's a little trinket."

"Fudge," Lucius said acidly, "is an idiot."

Sirius nodded in agreement and turned to Rial. "Good luck," he said softly.

Rial could have burst into a beaming smile, but instead he replied, "Thank you."

"On the count of three you may begin!"

Rial walked over to the edge of the platform after removing his school robes and shrugging out of his shoes and socks. Underneath he wore a body-hugging black shirt and shorts. In his left hand he held his wand, in the right was a small potion bottle filled with an orange liquid.

"One…" he closed his eyes for a moment and uncorked the bottle. "Two…" he downed the potion in one gulp and sprang off the platform into a shallow dive as Bagman shouted " _THREE!"_

Diving into the lake was like hitting a permeable pool of black ice. It was pitch dark and freezing cold. Without hesitating Rial began swimming deeper into the water, waiting for the potion to kick in. All at once a subtle tingle ran through his body and the water seemed to brighten in front of him. He smiled and kicked his feet, heading for the weeds.

As expected, a grindylow shot up from the weeds and attempted to grab his ankle. " _Releshio!"_ A jet of hot water hit the creature and it let go. It looked like it was about to call its fellows and he shot a Stunner at it, watching it float back into the long weeds.

It was eerie, swimming along without any sort of noise beyond his own bubbles and the muted, distant sound of a Mermish song. He could see amazingly well and he thanked his Professor again for being willing to lend him the ingredients for the Aquaria Potion. It produced similar results to Gillyweed with the distinct advantage of a half-hour longer time limit. Not that Rial intended to be late.

He passed through three or four huge rock formations and came out on a central square. There in the middle of the square were the medallions. He could see his near the base, wrapped in slimy, thick vines. After a moment of thought he fired " _Reducto!"_ There was a deep sound like a gong and a Mermish warrior swam up in front of him. In a thick voice he said,

"To get your token you must fight me."

Rial nodded. He had to resist letting his jaw drop to the floor when the Merperson added, " _Without_ your stick."

"What may I use?" he asked after a moment.

"No weapons."

Rial sheathed his wand and waited. When the other attacked, he attempted to grab the green-gray arm. To his shock he couldn't hold on and the warrior spun his arm in a circle and threw him backwards. Slightly stunned from how fast he'd been thrown back he looked around. Zachary was two places down from him and looked in much the same condition. Viktor Krum was just showing up. There was no sign of Delacour.

The warrior used his distraction and swiftly advanced, flinging him back toward the wall. Rial turned so that his shoulder hit and groaned. _That_ was going to leave a mark tomorrow morning. Something caught his eye and he grinned. Picking the object up he waited.

The mer-warrior obliged him and rushed forward again. Rial waited until the last possible moment and swung his right arm toward the side of the other's face. The impact was very loud even underwater and the warrior floated backward, dazed. A trickle of green blood ran down his face.

" _Reducto!"_ Rial shouted again, whipping out his wand. This time the weeds were cut and he was able to retrieve the medallion. Tying it around his wrist he set off toward the surface. He didn't feel guilty about the way he'd won; the mer-warrior had said no weapons. A large rock _technically_ wasn't a weapon.

A jet of water shot past him and disappeared into a cave. He whipped around and spotted Zachary, smirking at him. As his half-twin swam closer he noted the gills on the side of his neck.

"You know, technically you're supposed to ask for permission to enter a Staff member's stores, Zachary."

Zachary grinned manically and said, "I didn't go in Snape's precious stores. But that's not important right now. We're alone, underwater, no witnesses. And if you're unconscious and they have to come find you, who's to say you wouldn't be disqualified from the Tournament?"

Rial was about to retort when Zachary looked at something over his shoulder and his eyes widened in terror. The Gryffindor shot off toward the surface and he sighed before turning around.

 _Oh Merlin…_ was his first thought. The second was _I am going to KILL Zachary Potter, the stupid coward!_ Zachary's shot had awoken a very, very irate giant squid. As a large, slimy tentacle reached toward him he shouted, " _REDUCTO!"_

The spell caused a small amount of damage and he was forced to dodge the swift, angry strike. Aiming his wand right at the large eye he said, " _STUPEFY_!"

The spell didn't even daze the creature. _It's too large for one person!_ Rial was thinking frantically of the spells he knew, trying to think of one that could damage so large a creature. Just as he dodged another tentacle something hard tapped his shoulder. He whirled around to see the mer-warrior he'd fought hold a long spear. He had six others with him.

Pointing the weapon toward the surface the warrior said, "Head up to your world, dry lander."

"I want to help!" Rial protested. "It's one of the other student's fault it's awake at all."

The merperson smiled, a scary expression, Rial decided. "Nevertheless, this is not your fight. Go, young one."

Rial shot up toward the surface without a second thought. What seemed like ages later he hit the surface. Gasping for breath, he found the tiny antidote for the potion and gulped it down. He was aware of a roar of voices and turned toward the platform. It was a dozen strokes away and Viktor and Fleur were already there. So, to Rial's immense anger, was _Zachary._

Rial knew he was a Slytherin, he knew his house kept their cool under situations like this. But that couldn't stop the burning _rage_ he could feel building in his blood. He struck out for the platform, grabbing hold of the wood and hoisting himself upright. Draco must have seen something in his eyes because he quite cautiously asked, "Rial?"

Rial walked past them, his posture rigid and controlled. He stopped right in front of a smug Zachary and glared at him for a moment. Flicking his eyes to see that James was standing a few steps back he looked into the eyes of the one person he hated most besides James Potter.

"You bloody COWARD!" He swung his hand in a fast, straight arc. There was a satisfying crunch as his fist met the 'Golden' boy's nose and Zachary cried out as blood ran streaming down his face.

Rial stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, calm once again. His posture immediately went defensive as James Potter advanced toward him, snarling.

"What was that about, you stupid little snake?"

" _That_ was for waking the giant squid and then turning tail and running," Rial said coldly.

"He woke the _squid?"_ Draco asked incredulously.

Rial nodded sharply. "If not for the arrival of the Merpeople I'd have probably been killed. That stupid coward woke it up and then took off in terror. Real _Gryffindor,_ Zachy," he added at the other.

Dumbledore Apparated onto their platform and politely asked what was wrong. After hearing the tale he said quietly, "Let me speak with the Merchieftainess and the other Judges. We will decide other actions later."

Their debate was quiet except for the screechy conversation between the merpeople and Dumbledore. By the time they were done Rial had dried off and dressed in his school robes. He sighed as he stood next to Draco and the other asked, "What's wrong?"

After a moment he said quietly, "Even though it was immensely satisfying to deal with that idiot in a non-magical way I regret losing my temper like that. It is certainly _not_ a characteristic of our house to react in a hot-headed way."

"In this case," Professor Snape said under his breath so that only Lucius, Sirius and the two boys could hear him, "I think your reaction was justified. Sometimes even Slytherins enjoy swift retaliation."

Rial smiled faintly at his head of house. Ludo was beginning to speak about the points and he paid attention, curious about the others.

"After conversations between ourselves and the Merpeople, we have decided how to award our points. Miss Delacour was attacked by grindylows and was unable to continue. We award her 16 points!"

"She's a 7th year and she couldn't fight off a _grindylow?_ " Draco sniggered.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete Transfiguration and returned one minute past the hour. We award him 24 points."

"Zachary Potter used Gillyweed to great success and returned ten minutes past. We award him 29 points!" The Gryffindors applauded wildly.

"Krum returned at one minute past and Zachary got more points than _he_ did?" Sirius sounded incredulous.

"Rial used a self-brewed Aquaria potion with great success and returned 20 minutes past. For this we award him 18 points. However, the mer-warrior he fought says he used great ingenuity to turn the tables and returned late due to a confrontation with the giant squid. The mer-warrior continued to say that even when given safe passage to the surface he offered to stay and help, even though he hadn't been the one to wake the creature. For this we award him an additional 10 points for a total of 28 points!"

"So our standings are Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons in fourth with 45 points, Viktor Krum in third with 55 points. Tied for first with 61 points each are Zachary Potter and Rial of Hogwarts School! The last Task shall take place on June 24th. They will be told what the Task consists of precisely one month beforehand."

"Ready to go?" Draco asked quietly.

"More than ready," Rial replied. "If I have to look at him one more time I'm going to pull out my wand and hex him like you wouldn't believe."

He heard Sirius snicker as Draco asked, "Which one?"

"Both," he replied promptly.


	20. Becoming Black & the Marauder's Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP. Yes, I do know the Black family tree is wrong, I just wanted to make them descendants of Slytherin.

_ Becoming Black & the Marauder's Map _

Two days after the Lake Rial was walking down a hallway, headed for the third floor. He was to meet his father and give him his decision. It had taken him until just a few moments ago to firmly decide on his answer, he was a Slytherin after all. This decision had many determining factors, not all of his reasons were personal.

Rial had desperately wanted to just accept the option right when Sirius had told him he wanted him. But that would have been the emotional response of a Gryffindor and he knew it was wrong to agree just for one reason. So aside from studying spells for the last Task he had been listing the pros and cons of accepting the blood claim.

Now he walked toward the rooms his father had been using, feeling unexplainably shy. He tapped on a door and heard a soft "Come in."

When he opened the door his father was sitting with the Headmaster, a tray with three cups between them. He knew the third was for him when Sirius said cheerfully, "Come have a seat!"

He sat down on a plush footstool, folding his long-fingered hands in his lap. His curious gaze kept drifting toward the Headmaster, wondering why the older man was here. Sirius noticed his glance after a moment and said, "I asked Albus if he wouldn't mind being present."

"Why?" Rial asked softly, fingers tapping nervously. Whenever he'd questioned a decision before he'd been frowned at or told not to argue.

Sirius smiled sheepishly and replied, "Well, I can't help but be a little bit optimistic of your answer. He's the only one here at the school who can perform a blood claim ceremony."

Rial smiled back, a little hesitant. Finally he gathered his inner courage and asked the one question that had been bugging him since Sirius had offered the blood claim. "Why would you want to claim someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" Sirius repeated, surprised. "Rial, why _wouldn't_ I want to claim you? For one thing, you're my son, my only child and heir. For another, you're clever, quick-witted, funny, loyal and intelligent. Merlin, I'm _still_ trying to figure out where you got your intelligence, it certainly wasn't from me. I certainly don't care what house you're in, most of my family was in Slytherin."

The Auror cleared his throat and said quietly, just in audible hearing range, "Rial, I want you for yourself, for not another reason. I don't care if you're famous or if you become a store owner or the next Minister of Magic. Looking at you and knowing that you're my son makes me happy, happier than I've been in a long, long time."

Rial's vision blurred momentarily and he blinked, forcing back the tears. When he was sure his voice would stay steady he said softly, "Than I would be honored and more than happy to complete a blood claim and give up this single name of mine."

Dumbledore smiled broadly and said, "Wonderful! This is in two parts; the first is your birth certificate."

Laying said document on the table the Headmaster pinned it down. "Sirius, tap the appropriate place with your wand and say 'Sirius Black'. It will fill in your middle names."

 _Names? How many does he have?_ Rial wondered. He watched curiously as his father tapped the parchment with his wand and said firmly, "Sirius Black."

Writing in thick gold lettering was the following information. _Name: Sirius Rowan Salazar Black. Birth date: 2/14/1960._ Rial couldn't suppress a snort of laughter as he said to his father, "Your birthday is on _Valentine's_ Day?"

"Yes," Sirius mumbled. "My friends were always teasing me because of that."

"I think for now we will leave the second line blank," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Rial said stiffly, "That would be preferable." Just the _thought_ of his mother could make him furious sometimes. She was as bad as James in her own way, Rial kept remembering her comments on the 'lack of intelligence' behind 'her eyes'.

"The next is the same as the disowning ceremony, only the opposite words are said," Dumbledore said with a small smile. Rial didn't much like the Headmaster but he had to grudgingly return the smile.

Sirius unrolled a heavy, thick piece of parchment and set it on the table underneath his and Dumbledore's tea cups. It was the Black family tree, silver writing on a dark green background. Rial couldn't resist a smirk at the Slytherin colors. Sirius saw his expression and chuckled softly, "Yes, you'll fit right in with this family."

Down at the base of the tree was the name _**Salazar Slytherin.**_ Sirius took a small, ornate blade with the Black family crest and cut his finger, dripping three drops onto the parchment over his name. "I am Sirius Rowan Salazar Black, thrice-great grandson of Salazar Slytherin. I claim as my son Rial Salazar Black."

His father turned to him and offered a small smile as he said, "I always thought the pureblood custom of having two or three middle names was ridiculous. Is that all right with you?"

Rial nodded. It was perfect, simple yet powerful. Sirius reached over and took his hand. Unlike James' deep, sharp cut he used a gentle twist of the blade to break Rial's skin. As the three drops fell onto the parchment Rial took a deep breath and said softly, "I am Rial Salazar Black, son of Sirius Rowan Salazar Black."

There was a soft gold flash and his name appeared written in the same silver ink as the rest of his family. Looking over at the birth certificate he saw the new information was written there as well. _Rial Salazar Black, birth date 7/31/1979._

Sirius drew him into a soft hug which he fiercely returned. This would be something he would cherish, he promised himself. He would never again take for granted the simple thing of a loving hug or caress from his father, nor would he be ashamed of it.

*

Sirius passed a wonderful half-hour sitting with his son, talking to the Headmaster. As the Headmaster was about to leave he said, "Albus, will Zachary be punished for entering a Staff Member's private stores without permission?"

Albus said to Sirius, "You know we can't punish him. There's no way he could have gotten in without Severus' password. Even I don't know what his passwords are."

"There actually _is_ a way, Headmaster. You can blame it on the Marauders if you wish."

"Oh?" The twinkle in Albus' eye made him feel like a second year again, caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"Marauders?" Rial piped up, curious. "You mentioned that before the 2nd Task as well. Professor Snape didn't seem too pleased with the term."

"He has every right to not be," Sirius mumbled. "Back in my third year the 'Marauders' was the name for a group of four Gryffindors. These four caused havoc for everyone, nobody was safe from their pranks. The most often targeted Slytherins were Lucius Malfoy, my cousin Narcissa and Severus Snape. We called him 'Snivellus'."

"We?" Rial asked.

"The Marauders by name were Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin and myself. To go by our Animagi forms and our nicknames we were Wormtail, Prongs, Moony and Padfoot. Peter's a rat, James a stag, Remus is a werewolf and I'm a large black dog that reminds everyone of a Grim."

"You four caused a great deal of laughter in 7 years," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, eyes sparkling merrily with remembered humor. "But what does this have to do with Zachary Potter?"

"In 6th year we made a map, called the Marauder's Map. It could only be viewed with a specific password. The map labeled everyone, where they were, passwords to hidden passageways around the school, Staff quarters, Store rooms, the kitchens, everything. It's never been fooled; it will label you even if you're under an Invisibility Cloak like James' or a Polyjuice Potion."

"And you think James may have given this map to Zachary?" Rial asked.

"I know he did. It was for his 14th birthday," Sirius sighed.

"I will investigate, but I highly doubt anything will happen against Zachary."

After the Headmaster left Rial muttered, "Of course nothing will happen. Look at what happened when he woke the squid. He got a lecture and 25 points removed from Gryffindor for 'endangering a magical creature'."

Suddenly Rial sat straight up, green eyes glittering. "I would guess he has the map here with him, right?"

"He most likely does," Sirius agreed, wondering what was running through the Slytherin mind in front of him.

Rial chuckled softly and said, "I have to go, curfew is in a few moments."

"What is that devious mind of yours thinking about now?" Sirius asked in amusement.

"Just don't investigate too swiftly if you hear of someone breaking into the Gryffindor dormitories within the next week."

Sirius waited until the door had opened and shut. Then he counted to ten and burst out laughing.

 _That kid is_ definitely _of Marauder heritage. Poor Zachy won't know what hit him._


	21. A Slytherin-Worthy Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I don't own HP.

_A Slytherin-Worthy Prank_

Rial grabbed his friends at lunch and dragged them outside. He was in an absurdly good mood today and he ignored their protests as they hit the still chilly late April air. Once they were out at their favorite spot he dropped to the grass, dragging Torian down with him. The brunette grinned at him as he said, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I've got a prank planned against Gryffindor house," he said happily. "This one will get the whole school's attention since we're going to go right into their dorm!"

"Why would we go into the Gryffindork dorm?" Draco drawled, leaning back as if he were unconcerned with the whole thing.

"Zachy has a map, one that let him into Professor Snape's stores. According to Sirius, it shows _everyone,_ where they are, what they're doing… There's no way to block it and it's never been fooled."

Blaise lifted an eyebrow. "Sounds like a legend to me."

"That's what I would think, but Sirius said he helped make it. It's called the Marauder's Map and he helped make it along with Lupin, Pettigrew and Git senior, James Potter."

"Why do you trust him so much?" Draco demanded. "He's an Auror and everything, but you call him by name."

"I call him by name because it's still awkward for me to call him 'Father' even though he is my dad," Rial retorted.

Blaise's eyes went wide. "Sirius Black is your father? I thought James Potter was before your disowning."

"So did I, but apparently Zachary was at the most my half-twin. We completed the blood ceremony two days after the lake. I meant to tell you guys but I kept chickening out," Rial said sheepishly.

"So you're Rial Black now?"

"Rial _Salazar_ Black," he said with a grin.

"I'm happy for you, Rial," Draco said softly. "Most people have two parents but I just have my father and I say that one is better than none."

"So do I, Drake. So, do you guys want to help me go after my dad's map and play a major prank on Zachy at the same time?"

"What will the prank on Zachary do?" Pansy piped up for the first time, looking interested.

Rial told them. The group of Slytherins spent the next ten minutes laughing, imagining what the precious Golden Boy would look like tomorrow morning.

"I'm in," Draco finally wheezed, followed by Pansy and Blaise.

"I'll stay out of it. You guys will need an alibi and I can provide," Torian grinned.

"Done. We do it tonight."

* *

It was _waaay_ too easy for the foursome of Slytherins to sneak into the Gryffindor common rooms that night. Using the password given to them by Rial's still-unnamed associate, they stood in the lions' den unharmed, staring in disgust at the sea of gold and red. Pansy in particular looked ill at the bright, garish color scheme.

She turned to Rial and said, "You and Draco head up to the dorm. Blaise and I are going to do something about this awful room. Really, you think the Gryffindors would have better tastes."

Rial and Draco made their way silently up the staircase and entered the 4th year dorms with a whispered, " _Alohomora_."

The boys were asleep. Draco sniggered softly as he whispered, " _Accio_ _Marauder's_ _Map_." Sirius had showed Rial the specific hand movement necessary to successfully summon the parchment and the two snakes grinned victoriously as a shabby-looking piece floated into Draco's outstretched hand.

Rial tiptoed over to where his ex-twin was sleeping, looking at the bedside table. He carefully picked up a small bottle of red potion and replaced it with another bottle, Glamoured to look exactly the same. Zachary had a predictable morning routine. He would rouse himself from bed at about 7:30, take a 20 minute shower and then gulp down his morning Pepper Up potion.

The little potion Rial had replaced it with was definitely _not_ an innocent wake-up. As he rejoined Draco and the pair backed out of the room he waved his wand and whispered, " _Finite_ _Incantem_."

The rumbling sound that filled the room as they backed out and shut the door was obnoxiously loud. Draco's gray eyes were filled with mirth as they started back down. Rial paused on the stairs halfway down and turned to Draco. "See, I _told_ you he snores."

"He sounds like the Hogwart's Express!" Draco started to laugh. Rial knew it would not be a good thing for him to laugh on the echoing stairs, so he reacted without thinking and placed a hand over his friend's mouth.

Gray eyes went wide and they both remained silent for an awkwardly long amount of time before Rial finally removed his hand and whispered, "I doubt it's a good idea to laugh on a staircase. Too many echoes."

Draco nodded an unreadable expression in his eyes. They walked down in silence, grinning in approval at the silver and green common room. To add insult to injury Blaise had changed the statue of a roaring lion to that of a silver cobra with tiny emerald eyes and black fangs.

Blaise grinned at them and said, "It's charmed to insult any Gryffindor who tries to remove it and that includes Professor MeowGonagall."

Rial sniggered and led the way out and back down to the Slytherin dorms. They didn't run into anyone and slipped into an exhausted but happy sleep moments after touching their beds.

*

Severus sat in his usual place at the Staff table, the spot to his immediate left being filled, once again, by Sirius Black. The Auror looked thoughtful this morning, eyes flicking over to where Rial sat with his friends every few moments.

Finally his former nemesis turned to him and said softly, "Rial respects you a great deal. I hope the fact that he is associated with me won't cause any problems for him. You see, Severus, a while ago when James and I were both new Aurors he was sent on a short mission, it was only supposed to last a month. In that time, I had a short affair with Lily. More of a one night stand if you prefer, Lily is _very_ persuasive when she wants to be."

"Unknown to me, Rial has been paying the price of that night his entire life. He and Zachary are half-twins, Severus, same mother but different fathers. Zachary is James' and Rial is my son. Two days after the Second Task we completed the blood claim ceremony. Slytherin once again houses a member of the Black family."

Severus remained silent, processing what he'd just been told. He looked at said child, talking quietly with his friends in between bites of a huge breakfast spread.

"I think, Black," he said slowly, "I would prefer to just forget our 7 years of schooling, or just push them off as childhood prejudices. I certainly won't change the way I treat Rial. He reminds me of myself when I was younger in many ways, but there are a few crucial differences."

Black chuckled softly and said, "I certainly don't know where he got his intelligence. Not from me, I'm sure. I may have been fairly smart but not to his levels."

To change the subject Severus said, "I wonder what has them so edgy. They aren't showing it, but every once in a while their eyes turn to the door, like they're waiting for something or some _one_."

Black lifted gray eyes and looked toward the door. For a moment his expression was frozen in astonished disbelief and then he covered his mouth with one elegant hand and looked about ready to choke on laughter. Those eyes met his and Sirius managed to whisper, "Make sure you're ready for something _very_ amusing and then look to the doorway."

Severus composed his expression into flat unconcern and looked at the doorway. He blinked and blinked again when the extraordinary sight didn't go away. He stared at Zachary Potter and resisted the urge to break into a rather idiotic grin. _Now_ that _is pure Slytherin. Where in the heck did Rial get the ingredients for that potion!_

The Gryffindor hero looked thunderously angry. The red stain on his face didn't go well with his silver skin. His hair was a lovely shade of emerald green, not too much lighter than his former twin's eyes. However, that wasn't the part that had half the Staff table choking on laughter and the entirety of Slytherin house calling comments across the Hall.

Due to a dosage of the potion _Femmelia,_ Zachary Potter had gone from the Gryffindor Golden Boy to a Golden _girl._ Complete with long hair, a feminine figure and long, slender legs. He was a rather unattractive girl, especially in Slytherin's colors.

Black managed to gasp quietly, "How long will that last?!"

"Approximately one week, depending on how strong a dosage he was given," Severus replied, straight-faced with effort.

McGonagall was complaining to Albus two seats down. The pair listened in with interest.

"Not only did they do this disgraceful thing to a Triwizard Champion, but they changed the common room, Albus! The entire Tower is silver and green and that delightful statue James sent for the holidays is a little serpent that insults anyone who tries to remove it! It had all sorts of impolite things to say to me, some which would grant a student detention for at least a couple weeks!"

"Thorough, aren't they?" Sirius whispered to him, snickering quietly. "He must have had help; one person couldn't do all that."

"Unfortunately Minerva, I can't do anything about this. There is no clear perpetrator and we can't punish an entire house for the grave, if clever, transgression committed here."

"'Grave transgression'," Sirius quoted with a snort. "Zachary took the Gillyweed from your stores and he says there's nothing he could do about it and yet this he's willing to discipline for."

"The Slytherins have been fighting this injustice for years. Why do you think I favor my own house so much? No one else will stand up for them."

"Well, they've gained another," Black said with determination. "Now that Rial's got the map I can give him a few ideas."

Severus scowled. Black had explained about the Marauder's Map after the Second Task and the idea of such an object being around for the past 3 years made some pranks by the younger Potter _quite_ explainable. Such an object was dangerous in the wrong hands. Pettigrew could have used it when he'd terrorized the school grounds last year. Instead the escaped convict had been momentarily thwarted and had fled the country, thank Merlin.

He said his goodbye to Black and set off down the Hall, preparing for his first class, the 4th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. That class would be more entertaining than usual today; he had planned to lecture on a level 5 potion. It just so happened that the _Femmelia_ potion that had changed Zachary for a week was a level 5.

What a _delightful_ way to inform the Golden Boy he'd be stuck in his female body for an entire week. Severus was determined to sneak in at least 30 house points for such a clever prank. After all, cleverness should be rewarded. Under just cause, of course.


	22. A Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Task. CHARACTER DEATH (Minor). I do not own HP. Riddle comes from The Hobbit, property of J.R.R. Tolkien.

_A Maze_

Three days after the prank Zachary Potter was quite annoyed to find himself stuck in this feminine body. He had nearly thrown a fit in Potions at hearing he'd be stuck like this for an entire _week._ The only thing that had stopped the impending rage had been a sharp wolf whistle from one of the male Slytherins. He'd retaliated of course, there was no way he'd let a stupid snake insult him.

Now he had detention with Professor Snape, the git himself, at 8 o'clock sharp tonight. Snape hated him and the dislike was entirely mutual. His father had told him plenty of things about the greasy Professor, enough to make him feel like hexing the teacher. Really, what was Dumbledore thinking, trusting a _Death Eater_ to teach a subject at Hogwarts? It was mental, completely and utterly mental.

If there was one person Zachary hated more than the Professor, it was his former twin. Oh yes, the person he refused to name had been elevated to that prestigious position, just below the Dark Lord he, Zachary, was destined to kill. Just _thinking_ about that stupid, arrogant little twerp made him furious. He was a complete disgrace to the school and his friendship with the Slytherins made that more than obvious. He was bound to turn out Dark, with friends like Malfoy, Lestrange and Parkinson.

More than that, Zachary took his former twin's public Sorting as an insult. For once he'd been gracious enough to share his fame and power with his ungrateful brother and the brat had the nerve to be placed in _Slytherin._ It didn't matter that his father had disowned him the same week; his father had informed him that some of the Ministry had tried to doubt the Potter family integrity.

Zachary was distracted from his thoughts by a more pressing matter. His precious inheritance, the Marauder's Map, was missing. He knew he'd locked it away in his trunk recently; he hadn't needed it since his recent binge of stealing sweets from Honeyduke's storage. He was supplied more than adequately enough for the next month and the whole of summer. Cheaper than buying the sweets, they were ridiculously expensive now.

He frowned as he thought about it, wondering who might have stolen the Map. He didn't _think_ the Slytherins would have, they certainly hadn't been using it if they had. Only the former Marauders and Zachary knew how to use it. Unless… His former twin was good friends with Auror Black and Zachary had recently been informed by his father that the trio were no longer friends. Indeed, his father had removed Auror Black as his godfather.

He scowled as he saw Ludo walking toward him along with the foreign Champions and his former twin. _You will pay for this, brat. You will pay with your life._

*

Rial was hanging out with his friends when Ludo Bagman approached him. He stood, said a gracious hello and listened to the excitable former Beater. Apparently they were going to be shown what the last Task was in order to prepare for it. He said a quiet goodbye and began walking with the judge to locate Krum and Delacour.

"Mr. Bagman," Rial said coolly.

"Yes, Rial?"

"The Triwizard Tournament judges were selected to be impartial, correct?"

"Of course," the man's bright smile was fading slightly.

"I had thought so. I fail to see how an impartial judge could give Zachary Potter 10 points on an injury in the first Task. Also, it seems suspicious to me that he would be given 29 points on returning 10 minutes past when Krum was awarded 24 and was _one_ minute past."

"Nevertheless, Zachary showed great courage and nearly lost all his air. It was very good spellwork."

"Spellwork?" Rial snorted. "He used _stolen_ Gillyweed and woke up the giant squid before turning tail and running. There was no spellwork involved."

When Bagman started to comment he said levelly, "I know about your gambling debts with the goblins, as does James Potter. I fail to see how you are impartial when he's waving those debts in your face to get his son the highest scores. If you will leave off of Zachary and tell the other judges that you were not impartial at the end of the Tournament I will _give_ you the money you need to settle your debts. To be repaid on a small percentage, of course."

"Now see here—" Bagman started blustering, reminding Rial of a rooster with some ruffled feathers.

Rial turned and caught the judge's eyes with his own bright green ones. They stared at each other for a moment, unblinking. Rial could see faint beads of sweat on Bagman's forehead and his hands were trembling slightly. _He will break soon,_ he thought coolly.

Sure enough, the man said, "How do I know you'll help me and not put me in another situation like this one?"

Rial extended his left hand. When Bagman took it he said firmly, "I, Rial Salazar Black, do hereby swear on my magic and under the eyes of Merlin to give Ludo Bagman the funds he needs upon the completion of the Triwizard Tournament. I do so on the condition that he act as the impartial judge he was selected to be at the beginning of the Tournament."

Their linked hands were surrounded by a golden glow as the oath was stated. When it had faded Rial released Bagman's hand and they began walking again.

After retrieving the foreign Champions they went in search of female Zachy, who they found standing on the front steps. The Gryffindor's skin was still silver and his hair green, but the colors were beginning to fade. The potion to change his skin and hair would fade two days before the _Femmelia_ potion did.

The four of them walked with Bagman toward the Quidditch field. Zachary stopped indignantly once they had gotten through the entrance, staring at the lumps on the field.

"Don't worry, Zachary, you'll get your Quidditch field back just as flat as before," Ludo reassured the Seeker. "Now, can anyone guess what's going on here?"

"Zhey're hedges!" Fleur exclaimed upon looking at one closely.

"Maze," Krum said curtly.

"Correct, Mr. Krum. We are building a maze. These hedges are under the care of Hagrid and by the time he's done they'll be about 9 feet tall. The last Task is very simple. At sundown on June 24th you will be required to navigate through this maze. There will be obstacles and creatures and at the center is the Triwizard Cup. The Cup is a Portkey that will transport you to the outside of the maze. The first to touch it wins. The Champions will enter 10 minutes apart, so first it will be Zachary and Rial, then Viktor, then Fleur."

"Any questions?"

"Sir, the Cup will be in the center, right? So which compass direction would that be?" Zachary asked.

"It will be North-Northeast."

As they all started to walk off Bagman said cheerily, "Good luck, Champions!"

Rial didn't bother to turn around or reply. He headed up to the castle, intent on finding a spell book with some hexes and charms. The first one he'd learn, he decided, would be a Compass Charm. In a maze you'd be stupid to not have one.

*

A month later and the night of the Third Task dawned warm and clear. Rial didn't believe in showing his nerves so he ate despite the fact that his stomach was churning. This was it, the final Task in what had been a nerve-wracking and intense Tournament. While the others had been worrying about studying for their finals, he had been drilling himself in charms, hexes and curses, determined to not be caught off-guard.

Rial had always believed he'd had the best of friends and they'd proved him right. Despite the finals coming upon them they still had helped him research and practice these spells. In turn he'd helped them study for their finals, studying with them for long hours into the night. Tonight that would all end and one school would be able to say that their Champion was _the_ Champion.

Rial wanted to be that Champion. It wasn't about the prize so much anymore; the price of schooling wasn't a pressing matter. His father had paid for his next three years of schooling on the night he'd claimed his son. His _father,_ it felt weird to be even thinking that about someone, though it warmed his heart at the same time.

In the mid-afternoon he was interrupted in his studies by a trembling first year Slytherin and told that his presence was requested on the veranda just past the Great Hall. He packed his books into his room and walked out of the Slytherin common rooms, straightening his robes and running a few fingers through his hair to tidy it.

When he stepped out onto the stone veranda a few moments later he immediately noticed Delacour jabbing in French to her mother. A little girl with the same hair was probably her little sister. Krum, he noted, had gotten his father's nose. Standing and looking out over the grounds were James and Lily Potter, speaking affectionately to Zachary.

Rial's eyes narrowed at the sight of them and he walked over to his father, accepting the warm hug with a smile. Sirius looked a little worried, his gray eyes were slightly clouded as he smiled back. The amber eyes of Remus Lupin were watching his father with amusement and the werewolf said, "I think your father will breathe easier when this whole thing is done and over with."

"So will I," Rial mumbled. "I have a feeling when I go to bed after this Task I'm going to crash. So far my own personal record for sleeping in is 11 o'clock, which was after the dragons."

"I think Sirius slept until 4 in the afternoon once," Remus replied with a chuckle. "That was after one of our all night runs during 7th year. We finally dragged him out of bed. That was a mistake, he didn't sleep again until 2 in the morning!"

Rial snickered. "I'll bet you were hyper. Though I have to say, the most hyper person I have met so far _has_ to be Taryen Lestrange. I don't know how old he is but he doesn't act more than 30."

Sirius laughed. Rial loved his father's laugh; it reminded him of a dog's bark. Considering what his father's Animagus form was, that wasn't a surprise. He remembered the huge shock he'd gotten one afternoon, waking up from a nap on a couch on the 3rd floor to a huge black Grim dog looking him straight in the face.

"He's my uncle, so I can tell you he's older than that!"

"Are you ready for the Task tonight?" Remus asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rial replied grimly. "Ludo told Zachary that the Cup is North-Northeast so the first thing I did was learn a Compass Charm. Then it was a refresher on my shield charms, a few defensive and offensive curses and some new jinxes. I've been reading all year about magical defenses and some of the more intelligent creatures they might use."

"So what's the charm used to repel a boggart?" Rial was happy when Remus started quizzing him.

" _Riddikulus,_ " he replied.

"A Dementor?"

" _Expecto Patronum."_

"The most general shield charm?"

" _Protego."_

"A Summoning Charm?"

" _Accio_."

"A Disarming Charm?" A voice behind him asked.

Without turning around Rial smirked and said, _"Expelliarmus,_ Professor. From what Draco told me, Gilderoy Lockhart fell prey to that one 2nd year."

"Lockhart was a fool more concerned with his appearance and his award-winning smile than being a wizard," Professor Snape replied contemptuously.

"I'm shocked Snivellus. You're surprisingly free with your tongue about a former colleague. Perhaps because he was more qualified for the position than you ever will be? After all, someone with your _past_ should hardly be teaching Dark Arts _Defense,_ should they?"

"Once again," Rial bit out, "you're sticking your nose and opinion in where they're neither wanted nor requested, James Potter."

The Auror opened his mouth to reply and Sirius cleared his throat. When his former friend looked at him he said softly, "My _son_ is right. Take your vaunted opinions and your poster family elsewhere."

James gave a thin, brittle smile and a soft, malicious laugh. The sound set Rial's nerves on edge; he'd heard it all too often. Someone's career was always ruined after the Potter patriarch laughed like that.

"Good evening!" Bagman greeted cheerfully, walking up with a bounce in his step.

"To you as well, sir," Rial replied.

"I need you to come with me, Rial. I'm to escort you and the other Champions down to the Quidditch stadium."

Rial said goodbye to his three older companions with a faint smile and walked away. Walking with the others they passed through the Great Hall and onto the grounds. Waiting for them just outside the southeast corner of the stadium was a pale gold silk tent. It was split into four rooms with a central waiting room.

Without a word Rial walked through the silk door into his room, marked with his name in silver. Once inside he saw the thin t-shirt and track pants in black. Quietly he changed into his clothes after performing a _slight_ modification to the shirt. When he walked back out Bagman blinked, he had changed the shirt to a bi-color. The upper half from shoulder to hip was silver, the lower emerald green. He had left his little leather wand holster tied to his right wrist, it had emerald and silver thread running over a black body.

Rial closed his eyes and attempted to center himself, ignoring his companions as they spoke quietly to Bagman. He breathed quietly, focusing on the calm rush of his lungs rather than the sound of the growing crowd. He closed down his shields and spread his magical center out until he could feel the magic tingling in his fingers.

When he opened his eyes again he knew he was ready. He was a Slytherin, calm and composed. He knew what awaited him in the maze wished to make him fail, knew he would confront and face his own death more than once this night. It didn't matter, his was an absolute surety that he would survive and triumph. He would prove his worth to the magical world tonight, for better or worse.

The group stood up and walked out of the tent, heading through the entrance and out onto the field. Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge waited for them near the one of the two single-person gaps in the 9-foot living fence.

" _Sonorus,"_ Bagman muttered.

"Here we are on the night of June the 24th, the last Task in the Triwizard Tournament! These four individuals have faced a dragon and the unknown depths of the Black Lake. Now we have for them a maze, filled with creatures and situations unlike any they will have ever confronted. Posted outside the borders of the maze will be teachers and Aurors. If you find yourself unable to continue shoot red sparks from your wand and we will come get you."

"First to enter the maze with a score of 61 points each are Rial Black and Zachary Potter of Hogwarts. Ten minutes after they enter will be Viktor Krum of Durmstrang with 55 points and 20 minutes will send Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons with 45 points after the Triwizard Cup and the title of Champion of the Triwizard Tournament!"

Zachary immediately chose the left path, so Rial walked over to the right, staring quietly down into the dark depths of the maze. " _Lumos,"_ he murmured, lighting his wand tip. Faintly he heard Bagman shout, "BEGIN!"

Breaking into a fast walk he started forward. Ten feet into the maze the outside light disappeared entirely. He turned and watched as the fence grew into place, blocking the entrance. Turning back he walked forward another ten feet. Staring at his first path which went both left and right he whispered, " _Point me."_

His wand pointed straight ahead, so he continued past the first turn off at a fast walk. At his second turn off he turned right and came face to face with a large stone wall. With a snort he hissed, " _Reducto!"_

The wall shattered, revealing one of the gamekeeper's gigantic pet Skrewts. " _Stupefy!"_

The spell bounced off the shell and he was forced to duck. " _Impedimenta!"_

The thing froze and he ran around it, seeking to put as much distance between the creature and himself before it woke up. The Impediment Charm only lasted for a few moments.

Another use of the Compass Charm told him to turn left at his next junction. In front of him hovered a tall, hooded thing in a tattered cloak. His eyes widened, staring at the puffs of breath now visible in front on him. _Cornelius didn't want to use hostages but was willing to lend true_ DEMENTORS?

Quickly he thought of a happy memory. There! Studying for the Second Task with Draco, laughing at some of the stupid things wizards of old had done to test theories. " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

His beautiful white wolf shot out of the end of his wand, running gracefully at the foul creature. It floated backwards a few feet and turned right. Taking a deep breath to steady himself from the powerful magic he walked forward slowly, not wanting to be surprised and find the Dementor waiting around a corner.

The Compass Charm pointed him left this time, which he was grateful for. He really didn't want to confront the Dementor again. A few feet short of his next turn he heard Delacour demand, "Thiz is ztupid! Let me go!"

He walked forward cautiously and turned right. He sped up when he heard a voice mutter, " _Crucio!"_ and Delacour started screaming.

When he burst around the corner it was to the sight of Delacour twitching on the ground, gasping as she was released from an Unforgivable by _Krum_ of all people. "What are you doing?" he shouted.

Krum didn't turn, didn't acknowledge him. Before Rial could even start to say a spell the Bulgarian raised his wand and hissed two words, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

Rial froze, staring at Delacour as the light faded from her eyes when the spell hit. " _STUPEFY!"_ he screamed.

Tempted to just leave the Bulgarian to his death from the creatures he sent up red sparks and ran, flat out sprinting across the ground. The only way he could turn was left and then a quick right and then he came to a halt, shaking.

 _She's dead!_ His mind screamed. _You just saw someone die, just_ watched _her get hit with the Killing Curse._ He shook his head and started walking forward slowly, aware that his hand was shaking. "I'm sorry, Miss Delacour,"he whispered.

The next option told him to turn left and then another right and he started jogging again, breathing slowly as he attempted to recover from the shock of seeing another person be murdered right in front of his eyes. The next right turn put him in front of a sparkling pond and a pair of potion bottles. Rial smirked, recognizing his head of house's work.

He bent down and placed his wand tip on the liquid. It started to sizzle violently, sending up blue sparks and red bubbles. He pulled his wand back and thought. The only thing he knew that reacted like _that_ was the acid from manticore venom. Which meant that one of the potions behind him held a neutralizing agent.

He stared at the two bottles intently. They were both clear and one was shorter than the other. One held green liquid and the other a bright scarlet. Taking a breath he decided to be impulsive and grabbed the red one, opening it and pouring it onto the pond.

There was a sharp sizzling sound and a few loud _pops_ and the liquid disappeared in a puff of white smoke. He ran forward, laughing at the irony of it. Trust his Professor to do something contrary and use a solution colored Gryffindor red.

A left turn, another right and another left. He kept running forward, startled at his lack of opponents to worry about. He took another right and another left. The next short passage was blocked by a creature. This one made Rial smile in true pleasure. _I was hoping for this. So let's test the cleverness and intelligence of Slytherin._

In front of him waited a tall, elegant Sphinx. She was graceful and proud, with almond eyes colored amber and black hair. "Behind me waits the shortest path, but in order to pass unharmed you must pass my test."

"What test would you offer me, Great Lady?" He said softly, politely.

The Sphinx smiled and said, "A test of wit for one of the noble house. Solve my riddle and you shall pass."

"I accept."

She sat in the middle of the path and said clearly,

" _This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays king, ruins town,_

_And beats high mountain down."_

"Let's see," Rial murmured out loud. "Iron and steel rust, but stone can't rust. Stone and mountain erode, but erosion can't kill a person. 'Ruins town', I suppose the ghost towns are ruined, in a certain way. So what links all these things?"

He thought quietly for a moment before he smiled. "None of these things happen swiftly. They all take time _._ You have my answer Great Lady."

"What would be your answer?"

" _Time."_

She smiled and stood, walking out of his way. As he passed her he grinned, riddles had always been one of his favorite things. Simple words, yet devilishly tricky to figure out sometimes.

One more right and a short passage that led left. Zachary walked out of the passage ahead of him and he stared at his half-twin from across the way. Directly in the middle between them was the Triwizard Cup, glowing the same soft blue as the flames. They stared at each other across the glow, an identical hatred glittering in brown and green eyes.

Instead of throwing a spell Rial started walking forward, mirrored by the other. "Why do you want this, snake? I know your education was paid for by your _father._ Why Sirius would want to claim you is certainly beyond me."

"My father sees me for who I am, unlike _your_ parents, who seem to think you're perfect," Rial retorted.

"That's because I am," Zachary retorted arrogantly. Without another word he snapped, " _Incendio!"_

Rial darted forward and sideways, attempting to get out of the way of the fireball. He mostly succeeded, he could feel a faint tingling on his left arm, the same one that had been burned by the dragon.

"Such a coward," Zachary breathed. "Not going to fight back now that there's no one else around?"

"In case you didn't notice Zachy, I beat you without Draco interfering," Rial retorted.

They both ran the last few steps and their hands linked around a handle at the same time. Rial had a brief moment to feel annoyance and fury light his heart before there was a sharp tug and a _snap._ The two Triwizard Champions were picked up and instantly transported elsewhere by an illegal portkey.

*

On the judges platform up above the stands Severus watched with wide eyes as the two disappeared. _That cup was_ not _a Portkey!_ A sudden sharp pain and burning sensation lit his right arm on fire. Severus linked near-black eyes with Lucius' gray ones and watched as the other started to leave, walking briskly for the Apparition Border.

Their Lord was back.


	23. Duels & Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary shows his true colours. I don't own HP.

_Duel and Departures_

When Lucius Malfoy Apparated to the location, a number of things immediately registered. One, both Zachary Potter _and_ Rial Black were here. Rial was being restrained by the coils of Nagini, the Dark Lord's massive familiar. The intelligent young Slytherin was looking at a tombstone Zachary was pinned against, reading the names written there.

Two, the _famous_ savior of the wizarding world was absolutely terrified. When there was no one to boast to about weak accomplishments, when fame faded to true action, Zachary Potter was lacking. Lucius watched him scornfully, not bothering to hide the contempt glittering in his silver eyes. He now fully understood Severus' hatred of this coward.

His Lord whirled on the Death Eaters and Lucius watched with annoyance as his fellow purebloods bowed to this half-blood actor. When the other approached him he bowed his head respectfully and listened to Voldemort's words.

"Lucius, my slippery yet loyal old friend. My other loyal one within the school tells me you've been working on your family's status within the Ministry. Tell me, how is your son Draconis?"

For half a second Lucius froze. Then he forced himself to breathe and said, "He does well, my Lord. He is considered a leader amongst the Slytherins."

"Good. He would be a fine addition to our ranks, no? Has Severus guessed who my other supporter within the school is yet?"

"No, my Lord. He has had suspicions that one of us was amongst the Staff, however."

"I had best not ignore my guest any longer," with a malicious smile the Dark Lord turned to Zachary.

"Zachary Potter, you stand upon the grave of my late father. A Muggle who had the fortune of being my first human victim. With his bone and your blood, I have returned to life. Did you really think that I would not have a plan in place in case my body was ever destroyed?"

The Dark Lord seemed to notice Rial for the first time. Red eyes surveyed the silver and emerald tunic before he hissed, "And who would _you_ be?"

"Rial Salazar Black," Rial's voice, Lucius noted, was exceptionally steady. His emerald eyes flashed a little in the light of the huge cauldron.

"Tell me, Rial Black. Are you in Slytherin house or do you just choose to wear those colors?"

"Why would I ever _just_ wear these colors? Of course I'm in Slytherin. Gryffindors are only brave when people are watching, Hufflepuffs destroy themselves by helping everyone else and Ravenclaws are too busy being know-it-alls to pursue true knowledge and power."

Lucius caught his breath as he waited for the Dark Lord's reply. Rial's tone was arrogant and bordering on outright rude, but what he'd said was absolutely correct.

"Were you never taught to respect your elders, Rial Black?"

"I respect the elders I choose to respect, Voldemort. I fear neither you nor that fool who runs Hogwarts. With me, you have to earn _my_ respect."

" _Crucio,"_ Voldemort hissed.

Rial was absolutely silent for almost a full minute, in which time the Dark Lord had moved to face Zachary. "Do you know him?"

As Rial's muffled screams split the air Potter watched him, eyes cold with hatred. He turned his head back to face the Dark Lord and said, "He means nothing to me."

Lucius gaze flicked back to the trembling form of Rial Black, who was breathing heavily and staring at the Dark Lord and Zachary Potter with equal hatred burning in emerald eyes. He resisted a shiver at the power in that stare, the _rage_. For most it was splintered by conflicting emotions or multiple targets. Rial's was a focused needle-point, sharp and ice-cold.

"Have you been taught how to duel, Zachary Potter?"

The Gryffindor was lowered from his pinned position and Pettigrew walked up to him and shoved a wand in his hand.

When Voldemort raised his wand Zachary shouted, " _Accio Cup!"_

Lucius watched in amazement, shock and derision as the teen grabbed hold of the Cup and disappeared, a taunting smile directed at the still-shivering form of Rial Black. He said something and Lucius snarled. He couldn't hear him but he _could_ read lips.

 _It's only what you deserve, worthless brat,_ was what Zachary had whispered.

* *

Severus had started moving toward Black the moment the half-twins had disappeared. He had a feeling from his former schooldays that the Auror would run into a situation without taking a look at it first. He really didn't want the other killed by his own idiocy.

"Black!"

"What?" Sirius snarled, looking at him instead of at the werewolf who had latched a hand on his forearm.

"The Cup was only supposed to Portkey them to the outside of the maze. More than that, I assume you noticed the disappearance of Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes. I wondered where he went," that was Lupin.

"This is where he went," Severus said grimly, rolling his sleeve enough to show them the pitch black Dark Mark. "The Dark Lord was returned to his body tonight."

"Won't you be hurt for remaining behind?" Sirius suddenly looked worried.

"Don't worry about me, Black," Severus sneered. "From former days I know the Dark Lord will summon me again privately later on."

"What is going on?" a voice demanded behind them. Severus didn't have to turn his head to know it was James Potter, _again._

"A great deal of things beyond your intelligence level, Potter."

"Where. Is. My. Son?" James snarled.

"The same place as Rial Black, I would assume."

There was a sudden loud _pop_ and Zachary Potter appeared, _alone._ He was holding the handle of the Cup and looked breathless. "The Dark Lord is back!"

Severus quietly cursed the stupidity of the Gryffindor even as everyone around them started muttering.

"At least you got away, young Zachary," Dumbledore said brightly. "And with the Triwizard Cup as well, congratulations."

Someone cleared their throat. Severus saw his father out of the corner of his eye and resisted a small smile. Lucien was even more frank than his son when he wanted. It was clear from the other's disgusted expression that he was about to remind Dumbledore about the seriousness of the situation.

"Two boys grabbed the Cup at the same time, Dumbledore. Don't you remember?" Lucien blinked, lazily half-hooding glittering silver eyes. "Rial Black is still missing."

"Yes," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. He turned to Zachary and said, "Describe what happened please."

Zachary described it in detail, including his departure. Severus' eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing in fury. "You left another child your age behind in a graveyard with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters? I have called you a coward before, but this tops anything I thought you might do in stupidity."

James snarled at Severus and said, "Better that Zachary returned than that little Squib. He would have been expelled in the least for some of his actions this past year."

"That was never proven and would have merited detention at the most James Potter!" Severus snapped back.

"Those names you listed, they're all well-placed members of the pureblood society. Do you have any proof or are they only accusations?" Severus asked Zachary, smirking. The boy wouldn't have any proof.

"My father couldn't have been there," Draco interjected smoothly. He walked up next to Severus and said, "He was going back to the Manor to retrieve a book he intended to give to Professor Lupin."

Remus jumped faintly at hearing his name and looked at Draco. The warm gray eyes were expressionless yet he seemed to be telling the truth. It was clear that Lucius _was_ at the meeting, yet he hadn't spoken to Draco before he left. Had this been set up that far in advance, or did the elder Malfoy really have something for him?

All of a sudden a voice said smoothly, "Well, I appeared to have missed something important. What happened while I was back at the Manor, Draconis?"

Zachary Potter was blinking at the tall, elegant form of Lucius Malfoy, who walked up next to his son and looked around at the gathering with glittering silver eyes. In his left hand he carried a fairly large book with glistening golden script on the spine. He walked smoothly up to Remus Lupin and handed the astonished werewolf the book. "This is in Latin, but I had heard you could read the language. I thought you might find it interesting."

"Thank you," the other managed.

A fifth-year Gryffindor high up in the stands shouted, "What is that?!"

Severus turned and noted a dark red glow about 10 feet away. It was long and low, hovering just at ground level. It turned solid white and soon glowed so powerfully that they were forced to look away. Students in the stands either cried out or clapped a hand over their ears to protect themselves from a loud _CRACK!_

When the glow faded Severus stared in shock. He blinked a couple times and looked at Lucius. The other's gray eyes shimmered with remorse. He said quietly, "There was nothing I could do. I left as soon as I could do so without attracting _his_ attention."

When the snarky Potions Master directed his gaze to Sirius Black he resisted a flinch. The man's face was almost translucent; the gray eyes wide and shocked. His hands shook faintly as he walked over and knelt down next to the figure lying on the grass, fingers reaching out toward the slender neck.

"He's alive," Sirius whispered, tears of relief streaming down his face.

The body revealed by the glow was none other than Rial Black. His Slytherin-colored silk shirt was ripped in various places and darkened by blood in several more. His skin was almost as pale as his father's and the various scars and marks on his face and neck looked in urgent need of medical attention.

Even unconscious his face was twisted in pain, lips pinched together and nearly white. Knowing the Dark Lord, there were probably a few broken bones and some internal bleeding as well. However, what caught and held Severus' eyes was something more permanent.

On the left side of Rial's face was a serpent, curling from the edge of his cheekbone to his collarbone by way of around his ear and down the hollow of his pale throat. It wasn't true black but seemed caught between dark red and an even darker green. It was artistically beautiful yet from the dried blood over it appeared to have been carved into his skin with a wand.

"Severus, if you would take him to the hospital wing, I need to discuss the award ceremony with young Zachary," Dumbledore said brightly.

"Excuse me," a voice piped up. It was Ludo Bagman, accompanied by Karkaroff and Maxime.

Severus stiffened; Bagman had supported Zachary the entire tournament, despite his supposed neutral position as a Triwizard judge.

"I have been speaking with my fellow judges," Bagman began, "and we have decided that a problem exists with the standing results."

"As you know, the Triwizard Tournament has always been used as a preparation for the young witch or wizard's future in the wizarding world, which is less forgiving than a school environment. What happened tonight is something these students will all have to deal with in the future."

"Zachary Potter abandoned his fellow student to the hands of the Dark Lord, instead choosing to save his own life and come away victorious in a competition. For this reason we all agree that the Triwizard Champion is Rial Black. Zachary Potter is disqualified from 1st to 2nd place. It is official, Cornelius Fudge agrees with me." Ludo was smiling thinly at an irate James Potter.

"So, as official head of the Magical Games Department, I will officially announce Rial Black as winner of the Triwizard Tournament. The award ceremony will be at a later date, when Rial is able to attend."

Severus looked at Lucius and muttered, "When did that happen?"

"I don't know."

" _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ Severus murmured. Rial lifted a few feet off the ground and he started out of the crowded stadium, which was beginning to rumble with conversation.

Severus ran his fingers through Rial's black hair and said quietly, "Your life will never be simple, will it?"

The sun finally set in its entirety as Severus entered the castle. He was not displeased to see darkness settle over the grounds. _This has been entirely too long of a day._


	24. Courage & Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rial's POV in the graveyard and the award ceremony. I don't own HP. I know the winner got all of the money in the book, but I split it up here.

_Courage & Awards_

_**The graveyard-** _

Rial Black watched his former twin's departure with thinly veiled fury. It was clear that Zachary expected him to be killed. _I never thought you had it in you, Zachary. It's almost what you'd expect from a_ Slytherin. He started to snort in derision only to catch his breath with a wince. His body still ached from the Cruciatus.

His green eyes flicked to Lucius Malfoy, who was standing near the far right edge. It was mortifying for him to be brought down so painfully in front of Draco's father. It was one of his weak moments, the times he never let anyone see behind his mask. He was truly meant for Slytherin, he'd been using a mask for years to hide his pain, humiliation and anger from those he had called family.

He was diverted from his thoughts by the snide hiss from the Dark Lord. "Well, so much for Gryffindor _bravery._ No matter, we will deal with that insufferable child one of these days."

Voldemort turned toward him and he stared straight back into crimson eyes. The flat, snake-like nostrils flared and a deadly smirk crossed thin lips. "For now, I will make you into an example. Not only to the students but those who have tried to defy me before. Maybe you will survive, little Slytherin. Maybe not."

Rial was already regretting losing his temper and sniping at the powerful Dark wizard. He had a feeling he would regret it more by the time they were done.

" _Secumptspra,"_ the Dark Lord hissed.

Rial bit into his lower lip enough to make it bleed to keep from screaming as the Cutting Curse slashed through his upper left leg. He used that pain to distract himself from the bout of the Cruciatus that followed.

What seemed like hours later Rial realized two things. One, Voldemort was fond of both the Cruciatus and Cutting Curses. Two, he was also fond of Burning Hexes and spells that could break bone. He was hurting in places he didn't realize you _could_ hurt.

The Dark Lord picked up his wand and stared at it for a moment. Chuckling nastily he put the tip of his wand against it and muttered, " _Destro."_

What looked like white cracks appeared in the ebony wood. They spread outward like a spider web, forming a strangely beautiful pattern. In the next second the white changed to angry red and the wand _exploded._ Fragments of it went everywhere and the solidified core turned to powder. Rial reached out with one hand and picked up the largest piece.

As he stared at the ebony wood he could feel a single tear running down his face but he didn't care. That wand had been his first, the first sign that yes he _was_ a wizard, not the ungrateful Squib his father called him. His hand fisted around the piece of black wood and he stared up at the Dark Lord, sheer hate and _rage_ burning in his eyes.

The Dark Lord bent down next to Rial and placed his wand against Rial's neck. Murmuring an incantation he linked gleeful red eyes with angry green ones. He watched with sadistic pleasure as the anger changed to an uncomfortable pain and then sheer agony. The green eyes fluttered closed and Rial whimpered, abandoning his Slytherin pride.

In the next moment he screamed. It was a heart-wrenching sound and several of his Death Eaters flinched. Red eyes simply watched as the shape he'd outlined on Rial's neck was carved into the skin. When the boy finally stopped screaming and the Dark Lord realized he was unconscious he straightened up.

He turned back to his loyal followers and chuckled darkly. "He is now our personal sign. No one would deny that I have returned to power now that he has that mark. It is best that he is in Slytherin, I doubt he would be welcome otherwise with that particular symbol, hmm?"

A few laughed. He looked at Lucius and said, "Go my friend. Make sure to notice a few of the expressions around you when he returns. Tell Severus I expect him within a week of the term end."

"Yes, my lord."

After Lucius had Apparated he turned to the others and hissed, "Go, you are dismissed. Keep an eye out for Igor. He seems to have forgotten his true loyalties."

They disappeared with a few sharp _pops._ He turned back to the unconscious Slytherin and prepared to send him back to the school.

*

When Rial next woke it was to soothingly dim lights and a soft bed. He felt good so he just lay there and didn't try to move. Eventually he wondered if there was anyone else around or if he was alone. He _tried_ to tilt his head to the side and instead caused his neck to flare with pain. He gasped softly and resisted letting tears slide down his face.

"Rial, you're awake! Don't try and move son, your neck has to heal from that mark."

At the sound of Sirius' voice his heart leapt happily. "Dad?" he whispered.

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and Sirius kissed his forehead. "Yes, I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

Rial considered. "Fine unless I try to move."

Sirius chuckled. "Now in _that_ you are definitely like me. I couldn't stand being restricted for any amount of time. I always had to be doing something."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"An entire day. Severus brought you up here and Madam Pomfrey fed you some potions for your injuries and blood loss with a tube. Looked uncomfortable to me. She said to give you this Numbing Potion if you still ache from the Cruciatus. I would have brought you up here myself but the Aurors were busy testing the Cup and questioning Mr. Krum, not to mention notifying Miss Delacour's parents."

"I don't think he was in his right mind," Rial said timidly.

"Oh? Why is that?" he looked straight forward and sure enough, standing at the foot of his bed was Professor Snape. He looked pleased to see Rial awake, at least that was what Rial _thought_ he was reading in the near-black eyes.

"He didn't even notice me coming up on them. I yelled at him and he didn't even turn toward me. Wouldn't there be even some sort of reflex reaction?"

"He would have been startled in the least," Sirius murmured, thoughtful.

Rial's eyes widened as he remembered part of the Dark Lord's conversation. Pale-faced he looked at his Head of House and whispered, "I think there's another Death Eater in the school. The Dark Lord mentioned something about the 'other' loyal one."

"They would have to be amongst the staff," Severus muttered. "That would explain my missing ingredients as well."

"You've had potion ingredients go missing?" Rial asked, curious.

"You mean aside from the Gillyweed Potter stole?" When Rial nodded he said, "Yes. Lacewing flies, Boomslang skin, a few others."

"Both of those go into a Polyjuice Potion, don't they?" Rial asked.

Severus nodded. Sirius looked at the formidable former Slytherin and said carefully, "Have you reported them missing?"

"Dumbledore waved it off. He seemed to think I would misplace them," the annoyance in Severus' voice at the very _idea_ was palpable.

"Unlikely," Rial snorted. "That's more like something he'd do."

"On other subjects," Sirius continued, "the award ceremony for the Triwizard Cup is tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon."

"I'm sure Zachary is gloating right now, the bloody coward." Rial answered. He knew his voice was a little bitter but he felt like being petty right now. Being left behind with an insane, powerful Dark Lord so Zachary could save his skin and win the Tournament still grated on his nerves.

"Actually, he's about ready to throw a fit." When Rial looked at him funny, Sirius continued. "Ludo Bagman had a change of heart it seems. He approached the other two judges and ruled in favor of having Zachary disqualified to 2nd for leaving you in the graveyard. Said that the 'events' that followed the Portkey were more of a judge of character and strengths than a mere Tournament ever would be."

"So the actual winner is you," Severus concluded, watching the expression on Rial's face as it changed from clouded unconcern to shocked disbelief.

Rial was unable to keep from grinning like an idiot as he realized, all of his hard work, all the studying… It hadn't been for nothing. He was the official winner of the first Triwizard Tournament held in over a 100 years.

"Sleep. Poppy said she'd let you go tomorrow if you try and rest and don't harass her to let you go early," Sirius chuckled softly.

"What?" Rial asked.

"She must be remembering me and Remus. Neither one of us were particularly patient to spend a day in the Hospital Wing." His father yawned and Rial suddenly felt guilty. The dark circles under Sirius' eyes showed how long it had been since the Auror himself slept.

"I'll sleep only if you do," he replied, holding his father's gray eyes with his green ones.

A warm, tired smile lit Sirius' face. "Deal. I could crash right here I think. Sleep well, Rial. There's a dose of Dreamless Sleep if you need it."

Rial lay back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a rare smile on his face.

* *

When Rial woke up next it was to a familiar and welcome face. Since Draco hadn't realized he was awake he took a moment to look at his friend, who was reading a book with a small frown on his pale features. It was a book for their Defense class and the blonde looked mightily interested in the topic.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that your face will stay that way," he said.

Draco yelped and dropped the book, grabbing onto the edge of the bed to stay on his chair. Rial laughed softly and gained a blue-gray glare for his amusement.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Rial!"

"We're too young to get those, Drake," he replied, smiling.

"You know what I mean. I'm glad you're awake though. That was awful outside of the maze," Draco shuddered.

"I'll bet people are talking about me," Rial said bitterly.

"Mostly about your new tattoo," Draco mumbled.

" _What?"_

"You haven't seen it?" Draco asked nervously.

"Neither my father nor Professor Snape even _mentioned_ it," Rial snapped.

Draco retrieved a flat mirror from the side table and handed it to him. Rial took it with trembling fingers and turned it over, taking a deep breath before looking into the surface. He nearly dropped the mirror as he stared in shock at the mark.

It was a snake. He looked at the fangs and nose on his cheekbone and the winding body that traced along his neck. Reaching up with his fingers he touched his skin. Right where his new acquisition was placed he could feel grooves in his skin. The thing had been _carved_ there.

He set the mirror aside as he said in a quiet, trembling voice, "That must have been right after he destroyed my wand."

Draco reached out and hesitantly took his hand. When he looked into silver eyes, they were filled with compassion and respect. "The Award Ceremony is in half an hour. If you would prefer I could tell the adults you're not feeling up to it."

Rial shook his head and said, "No. I'll go; this is just a little bit much right now."

Draco nodded and said, "I'll let the others know so you can get dressed. There's one other thing. My father wanted me to make sure and tell you that he would have gotten you out of there if he could have."

"He seemed nervous. The Dark Lord was asking him about you," Rial said, curious.

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to take the Mark. My father doesn't want me to. It was a decision he was forced into and he's regretted it his entire life."

"Tell him I understand the position he was in and I hold no grudge for his inaction."

"I will," Draco said.

When Draco was almost to the door Rial said softly, "Thank you, Draco."

The blonde turned to him, smiled a little and said, "You're welcome Rial."

*

Severus was watching the students as they gossiped to each other. The most likely topic at the moment was the surprise ending to the Triwizard Tournament. The Gryffindors in particular looked annoyed that a Slytherin had won. They had all enjoyed taunting Rial Black throughout the Tournament.

For once Severus wasn't seated at the Staff Table but at a 5th table brought in for the visiting adults. Sitting to one side of him was Lucius Malfoy, to the other side was Sirius Black. The Auror looked like he'd slept a little more since Rial had first woken up the previous afternoon. The Auror's newest headache was the identity of the other Death Eater inside the school.

Severus had to admit that even he had been shocked to see Barty Crouch Jr. Apparently the former resident of Azkaban prison had been smuggled out by his father before capturing the real Alastor Moody. Dumbledore had been reluctant to believe Severus and Sirius, even with the Veritaserum account. That had lasted until Crouch's Polyjuice had worn off.

Crouch had admitted to using an Imperius on Viktor Krum, so the Bulgarian Seeker was released. The French Minister hadn't been too happy, but even Miss Delacour's parents hadn't wanted to charge a person who'd been under a Dark curse.

Ludo Bagman walked across the mini stage the Staff Table had been transfigured into and spoke.

"Students and adults alike, today we bring to an end the Triwizard Tournament. First of all I would like to thank our gracious host, Albus Dumbledore and the students of Hogwarts School."

Polite claps answered. "Now we can get down to our Award Ceremony. First of all we have an honorable mention to Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy. Miss Delacour acted with bravery and courage and her loss will be mourned. To her parents we have given the sum of 100 galleons and our deepest condolences on their loss."

Soft claps from all the students besides those of Beauxbatons. Those particular students were quiet and somber. Severus momentarily reflected back on his thoughts at the beginning of the Tournament. _I really hate being right about these things sometimes,_ he grumbled to himself.

"In Third Place we have Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!"

The scowling Seeker walked up to Ludo and accepted a scroll along with a velvet sack. "He receives an official placement score along with a purse of 100 galleons."

"In Second Place we have Zachary Potter of Hogwarts School!"

Severus was unable to keep a vicious snarl from loosing as he watched the arrogant Gryffindor walk up and accept a scroll and sack similar to Krum's. Abandoning someone to torture and likely death at the hands of the Dark Lord was beyond cowardly, it was detestable. All for a prize and another shiny trophy.

"He has been given a placement score as well along with a prize of 300 galleons!"

The Gryffindors applauded wildly. Severus snorted, that house had shallow loyalty. He noted with amused pride that not a single Slytherin even raised their hands to applaud the _famous_ Gryffindor. They sat with cool indifference, the only form of scorn they would show in front of foreign students.

"In First Place with a prize of 500 galleons and the Triwizard Cup is Rial Black of Hogwarts School and Slytherin house!"

The double doors swung open for the last time. Rial stood quietly until they opened fully and started forward. It reminded Severus of watching the child walk into the Hall on his first day. He turned his head neither left nor right and his face was expressionless. He wore spotless school robes of soft silk and made no attempt to hide the serpent tattoo on the side of his face.

He took Bagman's hand and shook it politely, allowing a small, stiff smile to cross his features. When Ludo gave him the Cup the Slytherins stood as one with the Ravenclaws and started clapping, quietly at first. However, when Rial's lips twitched into a rare true smile they got louder almost impossibly fast.

Bagman was grinning like a fool. "The Cup is yours until the next Triwizard Tournament or permanently, depending on magical politics. I think it is safe to say it will be yours for your lifetime at the very least."

"Thank you, sir." Rial's voice was firm yet light, carrying softly across the room. He stood quietly with the judges for a picture, then with Cornelius Fudge. The last was with the two other Champions. Rial's smile froze into something entirely more dangerous and he gestured to Krum, who took the invitation and stood between him and Zachary.

Severus chuckled. The Tournament had turned out well for Slytherin house. Looking over at McGonagall he smirked. No matter how many times the Gryffindors beat Slytherin in Quidditch; a Slytherin had won where true _skill_ decided the outcome. _Take that, Minerva MeowGonagall,_ he snickered. Whoever had come up with that nickname deserved 50 house points for ingenuity.

A sparkle caught his eye. He looked up just in time to see 50 points fall into Slytherin's glass. He smirked, looked over at Rial and muttered, "I should have guessed."


	25. Inheritance & Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I don't own HP.

_Inheritance & Summer Plans_

Rial stood wearily on the steps of the grounds, waiting for his father. Along with Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Draco they were going into Diagon Alley to pick up a new wand. Rial wouldn't be entirely healed from his encounter with the Dark Lord until after his birthday according to Madam Pomfrey. He had healed enough to be up for moderate amounts of time.

Draco walked up to him, grinning. "Blaise, Tor and Pansy would have loved to come with us but they all got held back for some re-testing in Charms."

"Did you tell them good luck from me?" Rial asked.

"Course I did. They said to give it right back to you on getting your new wand."

Rial smiled, the expression was faint but warm. He felt very lucky to have friends like he did. He knew that whatever they ran into in their years at school they would face it together. It was a good feeling.

*

Draco watched Rial smile faintly and tried not to feel concerned at his friend's lack of energy. He seemed to be more tired than usual over the past couple days. The other turned his head to the right toward the doors, listening to something he'd heard from that direction. The not quite black snake glistened in the sunlight. It was more than obvious that it was made with Dark Magic.

Rial's smile brightened perceptibly and Draco turned to see Severus walking up to them. The stern Professor smiled back at Rial and greeted the teen quietly. Watching them made Draco smile. Sev tended to keep himself closed off from people but from the beginning of the year he'd seen Rial taking a firm place amongst those that the Potions Master genuinely cared about. He was happy Sev liked Rial; it made his friendship with the other easier.

Severus had considerable influence on his father, if he didn't approve of Rial his father could have seen fit to order him to stay away from the emerald-eyed teen. Draco loved his father very much, he wasn't sure he could have gone against his wishes. The thing that mattered most to the purebloods was family and he was a Malfoy, nothing less than the proudest of purebloods. He heard a noise and turned toward the entrance from the grounds, curious.

His own father was walking in their direction along with Sirius Black. The Auror was talking about something with a serious expression on his face, occasionally frowning in thought. His father's face was expressionless as usual, but the silver eyes were dark with concentration. After a moment he said something to Black who bowed his head and nodded.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked as he walked up.

"Yes," Rial said softly. "How will we be getting there?"

"The easiest way to get to Diagon Alley from inside the school is by portkey," Lucius said, removing a silver chain from his pocket.

"A portkey," Rial murmured, apprehensive. The events of the Tournament played again in his mind.

"Just touch it with one finger. This one is authorized; my father has had it for 10 years." Draco muttered back.

Rial bit his lip. Draco reached out and touched the chain, followed by Severus, Sirius and finally, Rial. As soon as Rial's finger touched the chain there came the familiar jerk behind the navel and they disappeared from school grounds with a loud _crack!_

*

They appeared in Diagon Alley right outside of Ollivander's Wand Shop. Rial landed on his feet only due to his father's assistance. Sirius had grabbed his shoulder gently to keep him on his feet. He smiled gratefully and received a warm chuckle in return. He looked at the wandmaker's shop and gulped nervously.

He'd been in here once before when he'd gotten his old wand. After that he'd met Ollivander again at the Weighing of the Wands. Both times the old man with the gray eyes had creeped him out. Those mirror-like eyes saw too much as far as he was concerned. With a sigh he pushed open the door and walked inside.

The wand shop was as dim as he remembered, dust motes flying through the air as their feet touched the floor. A soft chime sounded when the door shut behind Severus. Out of almost nowhere the old wandmaker appeared.

"Ahh," that soft voice said. "Rial Black, ebony wand, 8 ¼ inches?"

"It was," Rial replied. "It was destroyed recently, shattered by a Dark spell."

"Pity, that was a very rare core. Child, would you mind tilting your head to the right for me?"

Rial swallowed back bile at the reminder of his mark and turned his head as asked. He felt one of Ollivander's slender fingers touch the serpent, feeling the grooves in his skin. Ollivander's gray eyes met his and he said, "That mark is nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. Indeed, it reflects you at your core, does it not?"

"I'm not Dark," Rial retorted swiftly. He was tired of people accusing him of this. "Just because I'm in Slytherin and I can speak Parseltongue doesn't make me a Dark wizard."

He heard the adults catch their breaths and internally groaned. He hadn't meant to reveal that fact just yet.

"Color doesn't mean a thing, young Rial," Ollivander murmured. "I merely meant the serpent itself. Clever, unseen most of the time, swift to strike and swifter still when angered. Isn't that some of the qualities your house admires?"

Rial blinked. "I hadn't thought about it that way," he said slowly.

Ollivander smiled at him. "I think I know just the wand for you, my boy. Wait just a moment."

The man walked off, leaving Rial to his thoughts. The snake, what if he took it that way? It was a reminder of who he was, not of being left alone by a former member of his family. Not a sign of betrayal after all, but of his own strengths and house. He smiled broadly and chuckled. Straightening his shoulders he hissed softly, _:Cyphre, you can come out now. You don't need to hide anymore.:_

He was aware of Draco grinning at him as the tiny emerald snake uncurled from around his wrist and slid up his arm to curl around his neck. He reached up with his right hand and rubbed the snake's scales for a moment. Cyphre hissed in wordless pleasure before sliding back into sleep.

Ollivander walked back into the front room, holding a white wood box in his hands. Reverently he placed it on the table and pulled the lid back. Sitting on a red velvet cushion inside was a beautiful white wand of some rare wood. It looked ancient but in astonishing condition. The handle was made of four intertwined serpents.

"This wand is not mine to give," Ollivander rasped. "It truly does choose its wielder. The last one to own this wand died many centuries ago. I brought it out to one other, but he couldn't even lift it from the box. Try it Rial Black, please."

Rial stepped forward, looked at the wand for a moment and placed a hand on the carved handle. A warmth shot through his hand and tingled all the way through his body. He lifted it from the box, noting the faint way it glowed in the dim room. Pointing it at the wood box he said, " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

The box levitated off the table. Releasing the spell he turned to Ollivander and said quietly, "What do I owe you?"

"Child, you owe me nothing but a promise to use that wand well. The wand I just gave you is made of birch with a core of powdered Basilisk scales and venom from Salazar Slytherin's personal familiar. It was the first wand to cast the Killing Curse and belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. It has not chosen another wielder since his death."

When Rial looked at him in shock he continued. "The last one I offered that wand to was a young man named Tom Riddle. He went on to become the greatest yet most terrible Dark Lord the wizarding world has ever seen. I am forever blessing Merlin that Lord Voldemort didn't get to take Salazar Slytherin's wand on his crusades."

"Thank you, Ollivander," Rial said quietly. "I will treat this wand as it deserves to be treated. Keep the box; I will make sure it comes back to your shop upon my death, whether that be sooner or later."

Ollivander smiled faintly and said, "It will be a great deal later, young Black. The box will be here, none the less. A good day to you all and be careful. These times are getting darker and shall be their blackest before they get better."

Rial tucked the beautiful wand into his wrist holster and exhaled loudly upon leaving the shop. Turning to his father he said quietly, "Every time I go in there, I seem to be proven as different."

Sirius locked warm gray eyes on his and said, "Different is by no means a bad thing, Rial. In fact, different may just save the wizarding world this time."

He smiled at his father and touched the chain.

* * *

Draco and Rial were sitting near the Black Lake the next morning, savoring the quiet before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Both were quiet, each contemplating the same thing, the rise of the Dark Lord. Rial's fingers were breaking a long twig into tiny pieces as he thought. It was a bad habit of his, he was always doing _something._ Tapping his fingers, twirling a quill, whatever was handy at the time.

He sighed, resisting the temptation to rub his forehead. Life was just so _confusing!_ Currently his choices were; side with the Light who had taunted him his entire life _or_ side with the Dark and the Lord that had tortured and humiliated him. Neither one was appetizing. Scratch that, he'd rather die than make his current decision.

He looked over at his gray-eyed companion who sat with a thoughtful expression on his pale features. Draco's life wasn't exactly easy either. Said Dark Lord wanted him as a Death Eater and his proud father was determined to not give over his son. Then there was the fact that he'd be going home for the first summer since his mother had died, which would be uncomfortable in the least.

 _At least I don't have to go home with Zachary this year,_ Rial thought with a smile. Sirius was taking him to Black Manor, which was apparently somewhere on the coast. It was Unplottable and blocked to Muggles, so he would be safe and have a reasonably _fun_ summer for once. The concept was foreign to Rial, he was so used to just hanging out in his room all summer to avoid the Potters.

Adding to his excitement was the fact that Professor Snape had promised to come by every once in a while. It would be necessary at first as the Professor had offered to brew the potions Rial was required to take in order to heal properly. In his own words the Potions Master had said he "doubted the skills of those who thought Potions a _hobby"._ He had also offered to teach Rial both Occlumency and Legilimency.

Rial knew that his father and Snape had not exactly gotten along; he remembered the incidents from James' pensieve quite clearly. For all of their mutual dislike, they seemed to get along fine now. They were at least civil and polite and Rial hadn't heard the detestable nickname in any of their encounters.

Casting a quick ' _Tempus'_ he groaned when he saw the time. "We'd better get going Draco. We'll be getting to the carriages 'fashionably' late as it is."

Draco smirked and said, "Very well. We'd better go find Parkinson, Zabini and Lestrange. Wouldn't want them to worry."

"Course not," Rial mumbled as he stood up. The warm sun and his still healing body made him easily tired.

The two Slytherins made their way back to the castle without a backward look. They would see the grounds again in another 3 months, that was time enough.

* * *

Once on the train Rial got involved in a game of Exploding Snap with Blaise and happily beat the Italian twice. Blaise grumbled that it was due to 'beginner's luck' and Rial smiled sweetly back. The five Slytherins were lounging indolently in a compartment meant for eight, sprawled out over the other three seats.

One silly Ravenclaw started to lecture them about it until Cyphre hissed at her, baring glistening fangs. Draco and the others spent the next five minutes laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Rial smiled and praised his protective little friend, feeding the emerald snake a piece of snake treat.

Rial and Draco were sitting next to each other as the train started to pull into the station. Draco said conversationally, "My father got five tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final this summer. It's being held in England this year for once. Dad's already invited Sev and we were wondering if you and your father would like to come."

"Absolutely," Rial grinned. "As long as you're sure your father doesn't mind. I wouldn't want us to be a bother."

Draco snorted. "Of course not. We have a tent that sleeps eight, so you wouldn't need to worry about accommodations. Just bring yourself, a change of clothes and be ready to enjoy. Father says the professional games are quite different from the school ones."

Rial smiled and said, "Thanks, I think that will be fun. Something to look forward to."

The train pulled to a halt and the other three Slytherins said their goodbyes and departed, getting lost in the hustle of students. Rial turned to Draco after levitating his trunk off the overhead and said, "I don't know what's going on that far into the summer, but would you like to come to Black Manor on my birthday? Father was saying something about holding a small party or some such thing."

Draco smiled. Rial was struck by the strange emotion behind it, it made the blonde's eyes sparkle. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The blonde leaned forward and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. It left Rial quite breathless and his head spinning with a confusion of emotions. Draco pulled back he smiled and said softly, "I look forward to this summer, Rial. I'm glad you came to the school this year."

Draco got all the way to the compartment door before Rial managed to reply, "So am I."

When the blonde was out of sight he closed his eyes and murmured, "What's next and what did _that_ mean?"

Shaking his head he laughed at himself and grumbled, "Your first kiss and you act like some moonstruck idiot. Classy, Rial."

"Talking to yourself?" A voice asked cheerfully.

Rial jumped almost a foot and grinned at his father. "You startled me!"

"I must walk too quietly. Let's go."

The pair walked off the train and Rial smiled. Whatever came next, he was with his father and had his friends. That would be more than enough. Grinning to himself he murmured, "Throw your best shot world, 'cause this time I'll be ready for it."

Sirius linked an arm around his shoulder and said, "Ready?"

"Let's go."


End file.
